Alexa Winchester
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: My attempt at a sisfic. Dean and Sam have a little sister. She has the abilities and Sam does not. There will be some episodes from the show but I have added my own as well. Rated M just to be on the safe side. There is swearing, abuse, sex, drugs and lots of alcohol.
1. Prologue

**Alexa Winchester **

**Prologue **

My name is Alexa Winchester but everyone calls me Lex, this is my story. I have two of the best older brothers anyone could ever ask for, Dean and Sam, and a father, John, who is always on the move. My mother, Mary, passed away when I was just 6 months old when our house caught fire. Which is why we do what we do, you see we are hunters, and no not of Bambi, of the supernatural. My father swears that something killed my mother that night in my nursery, something evil, and we have been on the hunt ever since staying in one crappy hotel room after another and training like soldiers to fight what you can't even dream about in your worst nightmares. At 18 years old I can know more about fighting, weapons, lying and cars then I like to admit sometimes. I am no girly girl growing up with three men but I have a soft side that I get from Sam but other than that I am Dean's double right down to how I dress and what music I listen to.

Dean- 26

Sam- 22

Alexa- 18

I finished brushing my long blonde hair and started thinking that maybe it really is time to get it cut again. Everyone always says I look like my mother but for the life of my I can't remember her, only what I see in pictures. I have Sam's brown eyes which I am thankful for cause they usually get me out of trouble, especially with my brothers. I threw on a pair of old jeans and Dean's old Metallica t-shirt.

"Damn it, Lex I swear to God if you are not out of the bathroom in 2 minutes I'm leaving without you," Dean yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch"

"We told Dad we would be there at 6 sharp! It is now 5:55 and even with me driving it's a good 10 minute drive" Dean's face started to get red with anger.

I flung open the bathroom door of the hotel we were currently calling home and pulled on a sweatshirt that belonged to Sam. He was in college at Stanford and once he left, we all stopped talking to him. Personally, we used to be very close but he left and chose a normal life over me and that hurt, but I couldn't help but miss him.

"About time, let's go!"

I just smiled and walked out to the car, a.k.a. Dean's baby. A '67 Chevy Impala that my father used to own before giving it to Dean so we could do a few jobs on our own. I climbed in the passenger seat while Dean started blaring AC/DC, my door was barely closed and already Dean had the car in drive.

"Alexa, I swear it's like you want to give the man a reason to be pissed off" Dean exclaimed.

We drove in silence until we arrived at the cemetery where we were supposed to be meeting him. I got out of the car and went to the trunk where we kept our arsenal and everything we could possibly need to fight the supernatural in a secret compartment. I picked up 2 shovels while Dean grabbed the salt and the gasoline. Dean already mumbling under his breath that we were about to get screamed at for being late. We finally found the headstone we were looking for 3 rows from the entrance, but my father wasn't here.

"Well this is weird" I announced. My father was _always _on time if not early for everything.

"Just 'cause he isn't here yet doesn't mean we are going to wait until he does, start digging" Dean said even though I could see on his face he was thinking the same thing

"De, when is dad ever late?" I asked as I stood there propping myself up on the shovel.

I of course called him dad when talking to his face or my brothers but he was never a dad. He was my father and I love him but he was always extra hard on me during training because of me being smaller and a girl. I can't help that I'm only 5'4" and Sam is a sasquatch, even Dean is almost 6'. We never had the best relationship.

"Alexa Lynn Winchester, DIG!" Dean screamed.

I started digging, I knew once I got the full name there was no way out of it. Dean pulled out his cell and scrolled down in his contacts until he found dad's number and hit send. The phone just rang and rang eventually going to voice mail. _"This is John Winchester, leave me a message or if it is an emergency call my son Dean at 555-8976." _

"Dad, it's me, we're here. Where are you? Call us back." Dean hung up the phone and sighed.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there and watch or help me dig?!" I knew it was part of our job but there was no way I was doing this by myself.

Dean glared at me but picked up his shovel and started digging. About an hour later we finally hit something. Dean gave me a boost so I could get out of the hole and he smashed the coffin open, I leaned down to give him a hand and he got out of the grave. We sprinkled the bones with salt and gasoline. Dean lit his lighter and threw it in, immediately setting the bones on fire.

"Thank God, that's over cause he was fugly," I said

Dean just laughed and threw his arm around me and we went back to the motel. Dad wasn't there either. I was starting to worry.

"Maybe, we should call him again?" I asked as I started tapping my foot nervously as I sat at the end of my bed.

"Lex, he is probably just at a bar or got caught up in something, you know how he can get" Dean said as he flopped down on his own bed with a beer and began flipping through the channels.

My father was a heavy drinker and always has been as far back as I can remember. This made me think back to when we were younger.

**MEMEORY**

Dean-16

Sam-12

Alexa- 8

_"Sam, turn the TV down before dad gets home" Dean instructed._

_"Dean, it's not even that loud and peanut is finally starting to fall asleep listening to it"_

_Peanut was what Sam used to call me since I was so much shorter than even kids my own age. Dean looked over at us on the couch. I had curled up into a ball and was almost asleep on Sam's lap. Dean was happy I was starting to sleep again. A couple months ago I found out that Dad wasn't a traveling sales man and what our family really did was hunt down monsters. I was having sleepless nights and when I did sleep it was almost always a nightmare waking me up in a cold sweat. _

_"I know and I want her to sleep but if dad comes home and starts yelling no one will be sleeping"_

_Sam finally agreed and turned the TV way down to the point where you could barely hear it._

_"Sammy, why did you do that?" I asked_

_Dean answered for Sam, "Squirt, it's time for bed"_

_"But De! I'm not even tired! See?" _

_I sat up straight and did my best to look as awake as possible which was a hard task. Even at 8 years old I was getting dark circles under my eyes from not sleeping. _

_This time Sam answered, "What if I go to bed with you and rub your back until you fall asleep?_

_"Promise to look under the bed first" I asked warily._

_Dean got off his chair and checked under the bed and in the very small closet our motel had._

_"All clear squirt, now time for bed, I'm not saying it again"_

_I finally got off the couch gave Dean a big hug "Thanks De, I know I'm safe when I have Batman as a brother!"_

_Dean hated having chick-flick moments but his sister knew how to make him go soft at the knees._

_"Bed, Now" He said as he smiled and picked her up and brought her to her bed._

_Sam got up and tucked me in and started rubbing my back in circles and as he did I snuggled closer to him. He just smiled. Not even 5 minutes later dad came stumbling in the room reeking of alcohol and looked at Sam lying with me rubbing my back. _

_"Boy now I have told you before and I will tell you again, you keep babying her she will never grow up" He bellowed_

_Even at 12 Sam was never a good little solider._

_"Dad, I'm just trying to get her to sleep" He said as he started to sit up in the bed._

_Dad looked at me with aggravation on his face and disgust in his voice. "Alexa Lynn, why aren't you sleeping?"_

_I slowly looked at him and cringed. My full name from my brothers was bad enough but I knew once dad said it, I was in for it._

_"Damn it girl, I asked you a question, you answer me when I'm talking to you" Dad reached down and picked me up by the shoulders and held me above the bed so we were looking eye to eye. I knew crying is a weakness in my father's eyes but I was so scared I couldn't help it. I prayed with all I had that he wouldn't see it. A single tear was all it took to set him off. _

_"Are you crying?! No daughter of mine will be weak" Then he sat her down hard on the bed and smacked the tear off her face._

**PRESENT**

Dean looked at his sister staring off into space and threw his pillow at her. "Hey, you alright over there"

I snapped out of it and looked back at Dean. "Yeah just remembering how he can get"

I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower before Dean got a chance to say anything else. I took my time in the shower and getting dressed trying to forget all the times my father had hit me. My brothers tried to protect me which got them hit too. They thought it had stopped as I got older. I would never tell Dean it was just last week dad backhanded me just because he thought I wasn't paying attention. By the time I got out Dean was lying in bed watching an Oprah re-run. I just stopped and stared at him.

"You are joking right?" I started laughing.

"You say anything to anyone and I'll tell Dad you got a tattoo." He threatened.

I immediately froze. _How the hell did he know that?_ I had gotten a small four leaf clover on my ankle but I always wore socks to cover it. Dean was helping dad on a job and was supposed to be researching on where to go next but I'm rebellious and went to a local tattoo shop and had it done. I thought we were cursed enough as a family, maybe this will bring us some good luck, or me at least.

"What tattoo?" I asked as innocently as I could trying not to move my feet.

Dean got off of his bed and walked over to me, picked me up like a rag doll and threw me on the bed pulling my sock off in the process and pointed.

"That tattoo." He said very smug.

"How the hell-"

"I know everything I'm Batman remember," he said cutting me off and winking at me

"Yeah, you're Batman" I said rolling my eyes. "But even Batman doesn't have x-ray vision"

"Squirt, next time you do something like that, don't use my credit card" he said as he got another beer from the fridge and went to sit back on his bed.

"Oh" That was all I could say. I grabbed my sock and put it back on and climbed into my bed which was furthest from the door. Ever since I was little my bed, which I used to have to share with Sam, was always the furthest from the door.

We waited 2 weeks to hear from dad, calling everyone we knew to see if they heard from him and asked around town but it was as if he had vanished into thin air. We knew if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. I was worried, but secretly I loved that it was just me and Dean. At least for now I wouldn't have to worry about hiding an unwanted bruise from anyone. Dean came into the hotel room and started packing his stuff into his duffel and I just stared at him with disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I got off my bed and walked over to him.

"We're leaving, pack your things"

"LEAVING?! What if dad comes back and can't find us?" I stared screaming getting closer to him.

"Lex, we haven't seen him in 2 weeks, Bobby called and said he heard dad was working a job in Jericho, we are going" Dean kept packing and even started packing some of my things.

"I can pack my own shit you know" ripping my shirt out of his hands. I was starting to get pissed that we might be back with dad sooner than I would have hoped.

We finished packing and got everything into the Impala. Dean went to the office to check us out and I did one more sweep of the room to make sure we didn't forget anything then climbed in the passenger seat, pulled out a map and started mapping out our route. Dean got in and away we went. I put my ipod on and put my headphones in and told Dean to wake me as we got closer. He just nodded. I must have really been tired because next thing I knew Dean was nudging me and I had Dean's jacket laying over me like a blanket.

"Squirt, we're here" Dean whispered. Of course I was a light sleeper just like the rest of the family and nearly hit him in the face when I jumped awake. "Whoa, whoa relax it's just me," Dean leaned back in time so he didn't get hit and just looked at me like I was crazy.

I glanced over at him and all I could do was smile weakly. I had just had the weirdest dream. There was a woman being burned on the ceiling, I couldn't make her face out but she had blonde hair and there was blood dripping from her stomach. I have been having the same nightmare two nights in a row now.

"You sure you are alright, you're paler than usual, and that is saying something" Dean tried to joke.

"Yeah just a dream" I said as I shifted in my seat holding my stomach, "Where are we?"

Dean just smiled and got out of the car, "Stanford".


	2. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: I do not own anything related to Supernatural. Just Alexa is mine. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Stanford? As in we are hear to see Sam?" I asked, still thinking I am dreaming we haven't seen or spoken to Sam in two years.

"Shhh…" Dean hushed me as he picked the lock of the building and made his way to Sam's door.

"We could just knock you know or they do have these wonderful inventions called door bells" I pointed to the bell next to Sam's door.

But Dean swatted my hand away. "It's 3 in the morning; if we knock or ring, like you want, he won't answer."

"Well at least let me do it so we aren't standing in the hallway all night" I exclaimed. I took the lock pick out of his hands and had the door open in no time. I saw Dean smile to himself since he is the one who taught me that.

Dean pushed me aside and walked right into a table knocking over a few picture frames making a very loud noise. Out of no where he got tackled unexpectedly and Dean wrestled right back.

"Whoa, easy, tiger" Dean laughed.

"Dean?" Sam said in shock, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's cause you are out of practice" Dean smiled as he was still pinning Sam to the floor and as soon as he said that Sam flipped him over. "Or not…Get off me"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked while helping Dean off the floor.

I was still kind of shocked that Sam hadn't noticed me standing there watching this happen. So I decided to answer the question he had asked.

"Making sure you are still alive and not possessed because I-We haven't heard from you in 2 years." I said as nastily as I could as I went to stand next to Dean.

"Alexa!" Dean said in shock.

"Uh, the phone?" Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief that his siblings actually broke into his apartment in the middle of the night.

"Sam, I called for a month straight after you left and you never once answered or called me back!" I was getting pissed now. Dean put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back from getting in Sam's face.

Just then we heard a noise from the back of the apartment and a blonde girl wearing Sam's boxers and a Smurfs t-shirt that looked like it belonged to a 5 year old came out to see what was going on a stood next to Sam.

"Hey Jess," Sam started, "This is my brother, Dean and my sister, Alexa" pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"Oh my God, I have heard so much about you!" Jess nearly squealed.

"You have?" I questioned, looking at her like she was insane.

"Yeah I can't believe that you had time to visit with how busy you guys are selling those car parts, Sam said you had this awful boss who wouldn't let you take vacations."

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean smiled as his eyes were making there way up and down her body, "You know I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league"

"Let me just go put something on, then do you guys want something to eat?"

She was way too chipper for me, especially at this hour.

"Actually we need to borrow your boyfriend and talk about some private family business" Dean replied.

"No, anything you have to say to me you can say in front of her" Sam insisted.

I had enough of this, I just wanted to be back in the Impala and try and get some sleep. "Dad is on a _hunting_ trip and hasn't been home in a few days, wanna talk now?"

"Jess, excuse us" Sam said gravely. "We have to go outside."

We not only walked into the hallway but completely out of the building before Sam would even talk to us. Well Dean at least because all I kept getting were death glares.

"We need your help Sammy," Dean started.

"No" Sam laughed. "I mean come on you can't show up here at 3 in the morning, break into my apartment," he looked over at me, "be rude to my girlfriend," then back at Dean "and expect me to hit the road with you!"

"You're not hearing me," Dean said "Dad is missing!"

"I swore I was done hunting, you have Lex you don't need me"

"Come on you know how much of a pain in the ass she can be I need back-up" Dean smirked trying to lighten the mood.

I just rolled my eyes and walked back to the Impala, got in the passenger seat and curled back up with Dean's Jacket. They must have come to an agreement because next thing I knew Dean was getting in the driver's seat and Sam opened the passenger side door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as Sam tried to move me.

"If I am coming, I am not sitting in the back, and you are smaller" Sam simply replied.

"Fuck off, I'm going back to sleep"

Sam looked to Dean for help and he just shrugged. Sam sighed and got into the backseat and we were finally off to Jericho.

_She slid up the wall unable to breathe until her back was against the ceiling and her blonde hair covered her face. Her stomach started dripping blood onto the bed bellow. She took one final gasp for air before bursting into flames._

I shot up from my seat and instantly grabbed my stomach, feeling like if I let go I was going to fall apart and started trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, hey, hey, you alright?" Dean asked "What's wrong?"

I finally got my breathing back to normal and let go of my stomach. "Nightmare" was all I could say.

Dean looked at me then in the rearview mirror at Sam who had a concerned look on his face.

"Lex you haven't had a nightmare in ten years, at least not like this, and now you have had three in the last two nights, what's going on?"

"Dean, I'm fine it was just a dream, where are we?"

Dean knew I was lying, he always could read me like a book but he also knew that if he pushed to hard I would never tell him so he let it drop, for now.

"We stopped to get gas, we should be there in about an hour or so, I'm going to go get food, you want anything?"

"Monster energy drink but make sure it's the green one and a candy bar" I said trying to smile like everything was ok. I figured if I was hopped up on caffeine then I couldn't sleep, and if I couldn't sleep then I couldn't dream.

"Sam?" Dean asked ducking his head back in the car.

"No I'm good" he answered.

Dean nodded, finished getting gas and then went into the station to get food.

"Hey peanut, it's good to see you again," Sam started

"You can sit up front Sam..." I sighed and started to get out of the car. Sam got out and stood in front of me.

"That's not what I wanted, I have missed you" Sam tried to lean in for a hug.

I backed away and got in the backseat, "You could have fooled me"

"I haven't seen you in 2 years can you please drop the attitude, what the hell happened to you?" He sat in the front seat handing me Dean's jacket.

""You left me" Was all I said and took the jacket facing away from him and stared out the window just as Dean got back. He tossed me my stuff and got in.

"Dude you still have these cassette-tapes? You had these when I was in middle school! Black Sabbath? Motor-Head? Metallica?" Sam said while rummaging through Dean's collection.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole." Dean said as he grabbed his collection and put them back on the floor.

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam" he said as he rolled his eyes.

Dean turned the music up as if to show he couldn't hear Sam and winked at me. I couldn't help but smile. It was just like old times. I have always liked Dean's music and we always out numbered Sam.

We pulled into the town and the music was turned down.

"So, what was dad hunting anyways?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"I don't really know to be honest. Bobby called and said he was here." Dean answered as he slowed the car down.

There were flashing lights ahead and it looked like there was an accident on the bridge. I reached over Sam and pulled out our ID's from the glove box.

"Sam you might want to stay here since we don't have an ID for you anymore" I suggested.

"Yeah, ok"

Dean and I started walking towards the scene. Dean started, "You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't you?"

"Who are you?" The officer asked, looking us up and down.

I smirked and showed the officers our fake ID. "Federal Marshals"

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?"

"That's awful sweet of you" I smiled

"So back to my previous question, you did have another one just like this didn't you?" Dean asked getting impatient.

"Yeah about a few miles up the road and there have been others before that. We can't find any connection between the victims except that they are all men. We are thinking kidnapping."

"That's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Officer, is there anyone we can talk to that the victim knew?" I asked hoping for not such a lengthy answer as before.

"His girlfriend is putting up posters around town; you should find her pretty easily."

"Thank you for your time" Dean said as we left to go back to the car.

We got back into the car and started looking for the girlfriend of the victim. It took us only 5 minutes.

"Sam why don't you go with Dean and talk to the girlfriend, I'm going to go get something to drink." I said.

Dean and Sam both nodded and went to talk to the girl. I made my way over the gas station for another Monster energy drink. I walked over to the cooler and grabbed four because knowing Sam we would be researching all day until we found something and that alone was enough to put someone to sleep. I usually did the research on a hunt when it was just Dean and I but Sam was back, for now at any rate, and he could do it. They were walking back to the car at the same time I was and I didn't even fight for the front seat anymore. Some how the backseat was a comfort to me reminding me of spending so much time there when I was little. As always we were headed to the library.

We got there and Sam got a computer right away searching for any female murders that happened on the Centennial Highway. I plopped down on Dean's lap who was sitting next to him and we both waited. I just cracked my can open when the librarian came over.

"Miss, there are no beverages allowed by the computers, I'm going to have to ask you to get rid of it or please move." She stated staring at me.

I just looked at her, chugged my drink and handed her the can.

"There ya go no more problems." I replied.

She took the can with a huff and walked away. Dean was trying not to laugh.

"Lex you didn't have to be so rude and Dean you don't have to encourage her" Sam scowled at us.

We looked at each other and just laughed.

"So what have you found, Sam?" I asked.

"Nothing actually, there wasn't any female murders on Centennial Highway." Sam answered sounding defeated.

"Well angry spirits are born of violent deaths, right? So what if it wasn't murder, what if it was a suicide?" I said leaning over Sam and typing it in the search engine.

Top of the list was an article about Constance Welch from 1981. She jumped off the bridge after both her kids drowned in the bathtub because she left them alone for a minute.

"Geez, Lex how did you get so smart?" Sam smiled.

"Someone had to step up when you left." I snapped.

Dean interrupted before we could go any further. "Does that bridge look familiar to you? Let's go check it out tonight."

Later that night I was on my fifth energy drink and very on edge as we got to the bridge. I couldn't sit still I just kept pacing back and forth. I could over hear Dean and Sam talking.

"Are you ever going to tell Jessica the truth?" Dean asked, "I mean, will she ever know about the things you have done?"

"No she is never going to know" Sam said coldly.

"Well that's healthy; you can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are"

"Who is that?"

"One of us" Dean said while pointing to him and me.

Oh great, I thought he had to bring me into the conversation. I made my way over to where they were standing.

"No, I'm not like you. This isn't going to be my life" Sam said.

Dean sighed, "You have a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked in disbelief, "If it weren't for pictures Alexa wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone, and she isn't coming back!"

I was already on edge and that was the last straw. I grabbed Sam and pushed him against the rail. "Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled. It's amazing how strong I can be when I am pissed off.

"Lex let him go" Dean instructed.

I let Sam go and as I turned to walk away I saw a woman with black hair and a white dress suddenly fall into the water. We all ran over to where she was just a second ago. Suddenly we heard the car start up and the headlights turn on.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Dean just put his hands in his pockets and pulled out his keys. We turned and ran. We all jumped over the railing. The boys were able to grab on so they didn't fall into the water. I was however was not so lucky and it the water hard.

They climbed back on to the bridge.

"Sam, where is Lex?" Dean asked starting to worry.

"I thought she was behind you"

"ALEXA!" Dean started yelling

I could barely hear him. I must have hit my head on something when I fell into the water because he sounded so far away. I knew I had to answer him or he would never find me.

"Dean…" I yelled.

I saw him look over the railing and his face go white. It wasn't often I got hurt; Dean was always there to protect me. "Sam, she fell!"

Sam got to me first but all I wanted was Dean.

"Dean...Dean..." I kept repeating starting to get a little hysterical

"I'm here baby girl," Dean stated as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Immediately he began to look me over to make sure I wasn't seriously injured. I had a small cut about my eye brow but nothing to bad, head wounds of any kind bleed a lot. I was also shaking a little bit but I know it was from the caffeine. "My God you're shaking; let's get you back to the motel."

When we got back to the motel I took a shower and just let the hot water calm me down. I knew Dean wouldn't sleep tonight unless I did so I grabbed a sleeping pill out of my bag and took it before coming back into our room. I sat at the end of the bed and let Dean look at the cut on my head. It wasn't bad enough for stitches but he cleaned it out and put antiseptic and a band-aid on it.

I climbed under the covers of the bed I would be sharing with Dean. There was no way I was sharing with Sam, but made sure Dean was on the side closet to the door and within 20 minutes I was asleep.

"Dean," Sam said while looking at me sleeping, "What happened to her? This is not the Lex that I know, this is not my peanut. She wouldn't even let me comfort her."

"Sam she was messed up for awhile after you left, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, she gave up." Dean sighed. "She is a fighter and it has taken her a long time to get where she is now. I just hope when we drop you off she doesn't start that crap all over again."

"I never meant to hurt her" Sam said sadly.

"I know that, but do me a favor, tell her that"

That was the first night I didn't wake up from a nightmare. Maybe I was onto something. Caffeine all day and sleeping pill at night. I know it's not the best thing but if it meant no more nightmares then who cares.

Dean and Sam went to finish the job. I wanted to go with them but Dean wouldn't have it saying I needed to rest from the night before. So I cracked open an energy drink and started to watch some TV. I started playing with the green colored tab thinking if I was going to be drinking these so much maybe I would start keeping them and make a bracelet or something. Just then the phone in the motel rang.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, miss there is a package for you in the office."

"Ummm. Ok. Be right there."

That's weird no one knows we are here except for Sam and Dean. Maybe it was the wrong room. I walked up to the desk.

"Hi you called saying there was a package for room 213"

"Oh yes, here you go" The woman smiled and handed me a box.

I got back to the room and wasn't sure if I wanted to open it or not but then I figured it couldn't hurt. I opened the box with my knife that dad had gotten me for Christmas the year before. It had my initials carved into the handle. I never got presents from him that didn't surround hunting. I opened the box and saw dad's journal. My stomach instantaneously dropped. Dad never went anywhere without it. I grabbed my cell and called Dean.

"Hey squirt, how you feeling?" Dean answered.

"You guys almost done?" I asked trying to make sure my voice didn't crack.

"Yeah we are all done on our way back now, everything ok?" Dean asked starting to get concerned that I didn't answer his first question

"Dad left Jericho"

"What? Did you see him?"

"Dean I think something happened…"

"Lex, what's going on, ANSWER ME!" Dean yelled getting frustrated.

I just hung up the phone. What could I say? Was my dad in trouble? Was he dead? I just sat on the bed and stared at the journal in my hands. I heard my phone ringing but I didn't care. I started flipping through the journal and found a note.

_Alexis 35-111_

Sam and Dean barged into the room and started yelling.

"Damn it Alexa answer your phone when I call you" Dean screamed.

"Lex, what are you holding?" Sam asked even though by looking at it he already knew. Dean just wiped his face with his hand.

"Dad's journal, the lady at the front desk said someone had a package for me, I opened it and this was what was in it, then I flipped through it and found this." I said while turning the book around so they could see.

"Coordinates?" Sam asked

We got into the car and Sam pulled out his laptop looking to see where the coordinates pointed to.

"I got it" He exclaimed. "They point to a Black Water Ridge in Colorado, but from what I can tell there is nothing there but woods."

"Dad wants us to go and that is good enough for me" Dean answered.

"Dean I still need to get back for my interview." Sam said.

"Interview?" I asked

"Lex it's for law school, I can't miss it." Sam said apologetically.

I rolled my eyes and rummaged around my bag until I found my Ipod I turned it on put my headphones in and just smiled back at Sam sarcastically before looking out the window watching the trees pass as we drove down the highway.

We were back at Stanford dropping Sam off and I climbed into the front seat as we were driving away.

"Squirt you know you could have changed seats while the car was parked, then you wouldn't be climbing all over my baby" Dean sighed.

"Yeah and risk being hugged by Sam again, no thanks"

"He just misses you, it makes him upset how much he hurt you when he left" Dean tried to explain

"Dude, no chick-flick moments"

"This coming from my chick of a sister" Dean laughed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't try."

I just rolled my eyes and tried to get comfortable. "De, can I have your jacket again please."

"You know you keep taking it all the time it wont be my jacket anymore" He teased as he took of his jacket and laid it over top of me.

I must have fallen asleep because I had the same dream again but this time I saw more.

_She slid up the wall unable to breathe until her back was against the ceiling and her blonde hair covered her face. Her stomach started dripping blood onto the bed bellow, the bed where Sam was laying. She took one final gasp for air before bursting into flames. The whole room caught on fire and both of them were gone._

I screamed as I woke up. Dean swerved the car. I could see he was about to swear at me then he saw the expression on my face.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Dean stopped the car completely and took my face in his hands so I had to look him in the eye.

"Dean, go back Sam is in trouble"

He must have seen something in my eyes because without question he turned around and headed back to Sam's apartment. When we got there smoke was already coming out of the windows. We ran to his apartment just in time to see Jess pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach, and on fire. Dean ran into the room to grab Sam and I just stood there staring at my nightmare coming to life before my very eyes. I was almost expecting to wake up. Then Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled us both outside.

Sam was silently crying while Dean talked to the cops and I just sat next to where he was standing not knowing what to say I still couldn't believe my dream came true.

Dean came back over and helped me up. Sam grabbed his bag and set it in the trunk.

"We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own anything related to Supernatural. Just Alexa is mine. Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since the funeral and it broke my heart to see Sam in so much pain. All I could think about was that I could have prevented this. I saw it happen days before we even went to talk to Sam. _Why didn't I pay closer attention to my dream? _

"Hey squirt, you coming with us?" Dean asked

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and the guilt that I felt that I didn't even realize he was talking to me. I just sat on my bed and stared at the TV not really watching it.

Dean came over and waved his hand in my face. "Hello, Earth to Lex, are you coming or not?"

"Huh? Where?" I answered finally realizing he was talking to me.

"We are going to hit the local bar, Sam could use a drink even if he won't admit it and we could always use the cash," Dean answered nodding his head in Sam's direction.

"Yeah sure just let me change quick" I said. I was still wearing my pajamas from the night before. Come to think of it, I've been wearing them the last two days.

"Dean, you are bringing her with us? She isn't even 21!" Sam exclaimed.

"If I can pass as a Federal Marshal then I can pass for a 21 year old, what you think Dean does all the hustling?" I snickered while grabbing clothes to wear tonight.

"Sam, I hate to admit it but she is one hell of a pool player, mostly thanks to me, and is unbelievable at darts. She looks so innocent they fall for it every time."

"I can't believe you of all people would let her hang around those kinds of people!" Sam was shocked, "Dean, you beat up her first boyfriend for holding her hand!"

"And I would do it again in a heart beat" Dean laughed remembering the scared look in the kid's face.

"I'm going to shower quick, what time we leaving?" I asked while heading to the bathroom with my clothes and my bathroom bag.

"In an hour whether you are ready or not, so don't be in there all night!" Dean answered.

I got in the bathroom and started the shower making it as hot as it would go. The water stung when it hit my skin, I closed my eyes and put my head under the water hoping to relax but as soon as I closed my eyes all I could see was the look on Jess's face when she was pinned to the ceiling. I couldn't help but cry; I slid down the wall of the shower, sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. I had gotten used to crying in the shower, it was the one place I could let it all out and no one would know. I pulled myself together, finished my shower and started getting dressed; I didn't want them to leave without me. I put on a pair of jeans that weren't too worn and a black tank top and went to put my eyeliner on. I was never really into make-up, eyeliner every once in awhile was about as much as I would ever wear. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry it up in there, I got to go," Dean said.

"Well then don't think of running water," I joked.

"Lex it isn't funny open the door!" Dean said again banging on the door.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls..." I started to sing.

"Alexa Lynn!"

I opened the door and he nearly ran me over trying to get into the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I even saw Sam smile at that. I stuck my fake ID and my cell phone in my back pocket. By the time Dean got out of the bathroom we were already to go. We took the Impala even though the bar was only three blocks from the motel already assuming that at least one of us wouldn't be able to walk back after drinking all night.

We walked in the bar and started scoping the place out. It was just like any other local pub. It had a good sized bar with a few tables up front and a set of pool tables in the back and on the other side was a few dart boards and some video games. We made our way over to the bartender. Dean ordered two beers for Sam and himself and looked at me to see what I wanted.

"I'll take a shot of patron and a soda "I replied.

Dean and Sam both looked at me a little shocked, I usually just got a beer or even a mix drink on an occasion but I was never one to do shots, other than Jell-O ones. Dean nodded though knowing I am a Winchester and I can hold my liquor. The bartender brought us our drinks and Dean told him to start a tab.

Sam took a long sip of his beer and stayed at the bar while Dean made his way to the pool tables. I had to laugh when he held the stick backwards trying to show the other guys he didn't know how to play; he just looked over and winked at me.

"You going to be ok if I go check out the dart situation?" I asked Sam.

"I'm fine." Was all he replied.

I hesitated a minute before grabbing my soda and heading over. I sat my drink down on the table next to me and walked over to the guy playing. He was about Dean's height and probably around the same age as well.

"Hey mind if I play next round?" I asked.

The guy looked me up and down and smiled, "I don't want to take your money Blondie."

"I think I can keep up," I winked at him.

He let me throw first and I purposely missed the board completely. "Oops" I giggled. _Damn this is going to be easy_, I laughed to myself.

The guy threw his and hit it in the 20 and smiled at me. My next two shots were both bulls' eyes. I looked at him and smiled with my hand out for him to pay up.

"Hey you hustled me!" He started to yell.

"Beginners luck, there is no way I would ever be able to do that again," I smiled trying to look innocent.

"Fine, one more game" he grumbled.

What I didn't see was him drop something in my drink when I was throwing. Next thing I know Sam is over with us and has the guy pinned to the wall.

"Sam! What are you doing?" I cried out.

"What the fuck did you put in her drink?" He yelled not taking his eyes of the guy.

I looked at Sam confused and then over to Dean who was so wrapped up in his game he didn't hear the commotion.

"Sam, let him go, I'm fine," I pleaded trying to pull Sam's arm off the guy's chest. This was as good as trying to move a brick wall. "Even if he did put something in my drink I didn't touch it so I am ok," I tried to reason with him.

Sam finally let go and went to walk away. All would have been fine but the guy thought he would be a smart ass.

"Don't worry you won't always have your body guard with you" he said in my direction. "I'll tap that some other time"

Before I had time to react Sam had him pinned to the wall again but this time punched him square in the jaw. "That's my little sister, you piece of shit"

Dean heard that and quickly made his way over coming to me first as Sam was still punching the guy.

"You ok, baby girl? Did he touch you?" He asked looking me over.

"No, I'm fine but Sam said he tried to put something in my drink"

Dean looked over and pulled Sam off the guy and brought him outside, I followed.

"Sam you don't want his life on your hands," Dean said while pushing him further out the door. "You did good though" he whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam shrugged Dean off and walked towards the Impala and leaned against the hood looking down at his bloody hands. Dean went to go talk to him but I grabbed his arm, "Let me"

Dean nodded and headed back inside. I went and sat on the hood next to Sam.

"Sammy…"I started.

"I'm sorry I got carried away but I couldn't imagine what he would have done to you if you actually drank that, I just can't think of anyone hurting you like that" Sam said.

I smiled and looked down at my hands in my lap. I was picking at the skin around my nails, something I have done ever since I was little when I didn't know what to say.

"I know I hurt you when I left for college and I am sorry for that. It was never about leaving you or Dean, I just had to get away from all the hunting, and I needed something normal. I thought about taking you with me but I couldn't justify taking you away from Dean and dad. I never stopped thinking about you" Sam continued.

"Then why did you never call me back? I tried for a month to get through to you, Sam." I asked.

"I needed you," I said barely louder than a whisper. I wasn't sure he heard me at first.

He sighed. "I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought if I didn't answer you wouldn't miss me as much. That it would be easier for you to forget about me. I was wrong and I am sorry. I am here now and promise you I will never hurt you again."

"That's a big promise"

He put his arm around me and pulled me into a half hug, "I know but I will keep it no matter what it takes."

I just smiled and hugged him. I could never tell him the pain I was going through. He just saved me and I couldn't save him from the pain of losing Jess and the pain of losing his dream of a normal life. Maybe my father was right; maybe I am weaker than my brothers.

We got off the hood and went back inside and sat at the bar. Dean looked over and gave me a look to make sure everything was ok and I gave him a quick nod. They guy had long since left. Sam ordered another beer and I another shot.

"Are you going to be ok if I go check on Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sammy I'm fine" trying my best to plaster a fake smile on my face. He must have believed because he smiled back while getting off his stool to make his way over to the pool tables.

I just sat there and watched my brothers hustling pool. Both laughing and joking with each other as if no time had been lost. I asked the bartender to keep the shots coming. An hour later I hadn't realized how drunk I was until I went to stand up, or attempt to at least because I ended up sitting back on the stool. Dean and Sam made their way over to me.

"You ready to go peanut?" Sam asked really smiling for the first time.

I just nodded and went to walk forward but the room started spinning and suddenly the floor was getting closer and closer.

"Whoa, you alright?" Sam asked as he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Sammy…this is why I love you…you don't let me hit the floor." I said patting his cheek with my hand smiling up at him.

"Oh this is going to be a long night," Dean mumbled while paying the tab.

"De, don't worry I love you too…you're my Batman," I said smiling like a little kid and then looked at Sam, "Doesn't that make you Robin, Sammy?"

Dean was laughing hard at that one and Sam let go out me to hit Dean in the arm and in the minute my face met the floor, hard.

"Ow". Was all I said while I laid there.

Dean helped me up and rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, can we go to the Bat mobile now?" I asked trying to act like a superhero.

"Yeah, lets get you back to the motel," Sam said trying not to laugh, he put his arm around me to make sure I didn't try to do anymore nose dives but I was having a hard time standing so he ended up cradling me in his arms.

"Thank god we brought the car, I don't think she would have made it walking," Dean stated as he turned to see Sam carrying me back to the car.

Sam sat me in between him and Dean in the front seat on the way to the motel. The few minutes we were in the car all I could do was sing, "Da,da,da,da,da,da Batman! Da,da,da,da,da,da Batman!"

Both brothers tried to stifle their laughs.

Dean carried me in and plopped me down on a little couch that was in the room in front of the TV. Sam went to shower and Dean went to pull out a beer from our mini fridge.

"De…" I started.

"Yeah squirt"

"Do you think there were signs before mom died?" I asked. Dean put his beer down after choking on a sip he took and looked at me.

"What? Come on you are wasted we will talk about this in the morning" he said not believing what he was hearing. I haven't talked about mom since I was 8 years old and found out what really happened to her. He had hoped that in the morning I wouldn't remember bringing it up.

"But do you think it could have been prevented?" I asked looking down at my lap.

He got up and came and sat on the couch with me realizing I wasn't going to let the subject go and took my chin in his hand turning my face so I had to look at him. "Why are you asking?"

Just then Sam came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked, knowing something was wrong by the look on Dean's face.

"Never mind," I mumbled.

"Baby girl, I want you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Dean started.

Sam had made his way over to us and sat on the arm of the love seat to sit be on the other side of me.

I looked at Dean and then at Sam, "Sammy, were you happy?"

Sam looked at me confused, "You mean at college?"

"With Jess"

"Very," was all Sam could say any trace of smile from before was completely gone by this point.

"I'm sorry we dragged you away from her"

"Peanut, what happened to Jessica was horrible and one of my worst nightmares but is in no way your fault," Sam said.

I couldn't say anything.

"Look at me, I'm serious," Sam continued.

I just half smiled and went to get up, forgetting how much I had drunk and stumbled a little before Dean grabbed my arm to steady me and sit me back on the couch.

"How much did you drink?" Dean asked trying to lighten the mood. I had only been drunk once in my life but ended up passing out and slept it off. So this was the first time for my brothers to see me like this and they didn't know what to expect.

"I lost track after the 6th, maybe 7th one," I replied trying to remember.

"Damn Lex your going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, I wouldn't even want to know what dad would say if he was here." Dean said.

"Dude you would be so dead." Sam agreed.

"No, no, no you can never tell him," I said frantically looking at both brothers starting to get myself worked up.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Sam said starting to rub my back "He isn't here, we won't tell him"

Normally that would have calmed me down but seeing as I was smashed I wasn't thinking clearly.

"No, he will know, he always punishes me even when I don't mess up, Oh my God I'm so stupid" I said trying not to cry.

Sam was at a complete lost for words. So Dean tried, "Baby girl you don't have to worry about him, he hasn't put his hands on you for a long time now and Sam and I are here to protect you."

"Well you aren't doing a good job," I yelled staring right at Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"You think he stopped Dean?! I was his punching bag every time he got drunk I just stopped saying anything because it didn't change anything."

Dean's facial expression was indescribable a mix of disbelief, sorrow and anger.

I continued, "A week before we had to meet dad at the grave site, he came into the motel room already drunk and I was doing research, you had gone to pick up supplies from Bobby. Just the sound the keys made while I was typing irritated him and he back handed me across the face before passing on his bed."

"You said you fell" Dean whispered. "Fuck, how could I be so stupid?" He asked himself starting to feel the anger building up. "You should have told me!"

"I thought I deserved it"

Sam continued to rub my back as if that would make everything better and the stated, "I knew you should have come with me, I'm sorry for leaving you"

"Sammy, I appreciate the thought but me being in the same room as him and breathing loudly pissed him off, what would he have done to me if I ran away?" tears freely coming down my cheeks now.

Dean wiped them way with his thumbs, "Baby girl, listen to me, you DO NOT deserve it, any of it and as long as I live he will never lay a hand on you again. You hear me?"

I nodded and leaned into his chest crying my eyes out while he held me. I must have cried myself to sleep or the alcohol finally took over because I woke up in bed the next morning, well afternoon the sun was pouring in the windows. I went to get up and the room spun for a second so I sat there until I could see straight. I noticed I was in the room alone and found a note on the bedside table.

_Squirt,_

_Went to get food. _

_Be back soon_

_Batman_

Good just what I need something in my stomach to soak up this alcohol. I rummaged through my bag trying to find some kind of aspirin. Eventually I found the bottle took a few pills with a glass of water and went to turn the TV on. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked towards the door.

"What did you guys forget your key?" I asked

No one answered.

I opened the door and was unable to move a muscle.

"Dad?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 3

"Alexa." My father nodded at me. I stepped aside to let him in the room. "Where is Dean?" he asked.

"They went to get food, they should be back any minute, sir" I answered trying not to let my voice waver.

"They? So it is true, Sam is hunting again?" he asked making his way to the chair in the room.

"Yes, sir" I nodded.

"The hunt I sent you on in Colorado, is it taken care of?"

"Yes, sir" I nodded and then asked, "Why did you leave us your journal?"

"Are you questioning me?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Not at all sir, just trying to understand," I said backing away a little.

After last night I felt like I got hit by a truck but if I indicated that to my father I would be a dead girl walking. So I decided to excuse myself to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, sir"

He grunted which I took as my cue to leave the room. As soon as I got in the bathroom I pulled out my cell phone and put it on vibrate and then proceeded to text Dean.

_Dad is here._

I didn't know what else to put, my hands started to shake and I was about 90% sure that he wasn't drunk or had even been drinking but the last time I saw him I got a black eye and I was not getting another one. My phone vibrated.

_We are on our way be there in 5._

Then another text came through before I got to respond.

_Squirt, be careful_

_I'm in the bathroom_

_Peanut it's Sam, Are you ok? Did he hurt you?_

_No, I think he is sober, but he is looking for you two. Please hurry._

_Pulling into parking lot now_

As soon as I heard the door to the room open I flushed the toilet to make it sound like I really went to the bathroom, washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"Boys," John addressed them.

"Dad, where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you? How did you find us?" Sam asked his voice getting louder with each question.

"I've been hunting _the_ demon, it wasn't safe for you to know where I was," he replied getting up to get a beer out of the mini fridge then he added, "It's about time you got back into hunting Sam."

Sam ignored the comment the last time he saw our father was the night he left for college. I silently said a prayer he wouldn't get drunk and that Dean would be able to maintain his promise of keeping me safe, hopefully not getting himself hurt in the process.

"But how did you know where we were?" Dean asked.

"Bobby said you were here" he answered finishing his beer in two big gulps.

I was completely taken aback I had asked my father one question and he made me feel like this horrible person but he just answered my brothers like it was no big deal. Sam must have recognized the look on my face because he came and stood next to me in a protective manner. This, of course my father noticed.

"Still coddling her I see." he said, looking at me with disgust.

I don't know if it was because I had both brothers with me or because I was completely insane but some where inside me I got the nerve to speak.

"I don't need coddling, I can take care of myself" I said in a very monotone voice.

Suddenly, I had a flashback from the night that Sam left for college.

**MEMORY **

Dean- 24

Sam- 20

Alexa- 16

_We had just gotten back from a hunting a Wendigo and surprisingly everyone came home with nothing more than a couple of scratches. Dean had gone to the local bar afterwards and Sam and I rode back to the motel with our father in his truck. As soon as we walked in the door John grabbed a bottle of Jack and started pounding it back. That was my cue to go take a shower and stay as far away from him as possible. When I got out of the shower I heard Sam and him arguing._

_"Dad, I got a full ride, I'm going, and I already took 2 years off to hunt with you. I am not waiting any longer."_

_"You will not turn your back on your family. You will not turn your back on me" he said taking another long drink from the bottle._

_"I'm leaving, I can take care of myself" Sam picked up his duffle and left._

_I was instantly heart broken. What the hell just happened? My family was falling apart before my eyes. _

_"You have anything to add, Alexa" he looked over to me._

_"No, sir" I answered just loud enough so he could hear me._

**PRESENT**

My father got off the chair he was sitting on, grabbed another beer and walked over to stand right in front of me. I could feel both Sam and Dean tense up as he got closer to me and I suddenly lost all my nerve.

"Excuse me?" He yelled.

"Nothing, sir" I said quickly looking down.

"You see what you boys did, babying her all these years! She can't even stand her own ground; she is going to cost us a good hunt one of these days and it will be on your heads." He screamed at both boys before looking back down at me, "You want to play damsel in distress then it is on your head if one of them," pointing at my brothers "get hurt or killed because you couldn't cover your own ass."

Then all hell broke loose.

"That's enough! She is no damsel in distress dad; she is a damn good hunter." Dean exclaimed.

"She is great at research too, she knows so much and has memorized the Latin for an exorcism, even I have to still read it out of a book," Sam added.

My father turned and got in their faces, "She still isn't good enough"

That was the last thing I heard. They were still all fighting but I couldn't listen to it anymore and slipped out the motel room door. I had no idea where I was going I just started walking. I didn't plan on going far, just needed to get my space. I scrolled through the contacts in my phone looking for someone to talk to. I was going to call Bobby but decided against it. The last time I told him how upset I was over my father he threatened to shoot him. I ended up calling Caleb. He was a hunter we knew for awhile now. He was closer to Dean's age, and gorgeous. He was 6' 2" with brown hair and blue eyes and was very built from all the training. His signature style was tight fitting blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a plaid button up over top and cowboy boots. Dean and Sam used to hang out with him whenever they could. He and I always had a close relationship and he was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

"Shoot," he said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Cowboy."

"Winchester is that you?"

"The one and only" I tried to laugh.

"You sound upset, everything ok?"

"Same shit with my dad," I answered. Caleb had not only heard about what my father was capable of but witnessed it once when we were younger.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not physically."

"Where are you?" I had wandered down to the bar that we were at the night before and sat on the bench outside until I was done with my conversation. I still wasn't sure if I was going in or not.

"Outside a bar"

"Don't get yourself in trouble now, you hear?"

"Sure thing, cowboy"

"What town you in, do you want me to come get you?"

"No I'll be ok just wanted to hear a familiar voice" I answered while every fiber of my being wished I could just disappear.

"Well keep that chin up and call me anytime, ok?"

"Alright, thanks again for the chat."

"Bye, Winchester"

"See ya" and I hung up.

I went into the bar and scanned the room making sure the same creep from the other night wasn't there, fortunately the bar wasn't crowded and I could easily tell he was no where to be seen so I made my way to the same barstool I sat at the night before.

"Hey, you're alive and back for more," The bartender joked.

"Yeah," I smiled half heartedly "Shot of Patron and a soda please"

"Coming right up"

I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see a text from Caleb.

_Don't forget to smile pretty girl _

I couldn't help but smile to that but didn't know what to respond so I closed my phone took my shot and asked for another.

Four shots later I felt someone sit down next to me but didn't bother to look up until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Dean sitting next to me and Sam standing behind him. Luckily, my father was no where to be seen.

"You ok?" Dean started.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that," I said as the bartender refilled my shot glass

"Peanut, you did nothing wrong back there and we are both extremely proud of you for standing your ground," Sam chimed in.

I took my shot, waiting a second for the burn to go away before responding. "De, I need a favor"

"Anything you know that," he responded looking at me and then to Sam, it wasn't often I asked him or anyone for favors.

"I want you to teach me to fight."

Dean's scrunched his brow forward and a wave of confusion fell over his face, "Squirt, you have know how to fight since you could walk, and what dad didn't teach you, I did."

"I need to be stronger" I said not looking him in the eyes and stared at the empty shot glass.

"Lex, you are one of the strongest people I know, besides me of course" Dean said as he put his arm around me.

I leaned into his chest, "I want to be able to fight back when he comes after me again"

"Peanut, he will never come after you again; do you remember our conversation from last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and he found me, alone, hung over and completely terrified." I said but it was muffled as I was talking mostly into Dean's shirt.

The bartender came over to see if I wanted a refill but Sam waved him off knowing if I saw him I would want more.

Then Sam stated, "And as soon as we knew he was there we came right to you."

"This time. What happens if you don't make it next time?"

Dean had heard enough. He hated seeing his sister like this, she was always the strong one, always kept her emotions to herself and he wasn't going to watch her self-destruct. "Come on; let's get back to the room."

"What?! I can't face him!" I instantly got scared trying to pull away from Dean.

"He isn't there, Lex he left and won't be coming back, at least for a little while," Sam said matter-of-factly putting his hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall off the stool.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, let's just go" Dean said putting his arm around me so I could walk straight. In any case, I didn't need to be carried out tonight so that was a plus.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I asked resting my head on Dean while we walked to the Impala.

"Caleb called, said you sounded upset" Sam answered.

"Oh."

"I didn't know you still kept in contact with him" Dean stated.

"Not as often as I would like but he is a great listener and always puts a smile on my face" I started smiling just thinking about him.

"He is older than you remember so as long as you just talk and he never touches you then I think I'm ok with that" Dean said.

"Yes, I know" I replied but couldn't stop smiling, thinking about the text I got from him earlier.

We got back to the motel room and I instantly fell asleep on the couch but Sam moved me to the bed closest to the bathroom figuring I would be sick at some point after heavily drinking two nights in a row and without eating anything. I started to dream.

_There was a woman with long brown hair standing on a dock screaming for her son in the water but she couldn't jump into save him. Something was holding her back. The police officer walked into the lake and was pulled under and drowned._


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Remember to R&R!**

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke to find Sam on his laptop and Dean reading the paper looking for a job for us. Dean looked over at me sitting up in the bed.

"You still are having nightmares?"

"I'm fine." I answered and smiled unconvincingly, I knew Dean would see right through it but was hoping he didn't press the subject, fortunately he didn't.

"Well, there is a guy who drove his car into a store front and survived could be he was possessed," Dean started reading from the paper.

"Or was just really drunk," I added. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Here is one in Wisconsin, a girl Lex's age walks into the lake and doesn't walk out, third one this year, none of the bodies were ever recovered. Want to check it out?" Sam asked looking at Dean over the top of his laptop.

"Dude, why can't Katie Holmes ever need our help?" Dean asked back showing Sam he wasn't really listening.

"Dean…"Sam started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard," Dead said, "we will leave as soon as I know Lex won't puke in my baby."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. Granted, I did feel like hell but I knew better than to even joke about getting sick in the Impala. Now that everything was ok between Sammy and me again I didn't even fight for the front seat anymore. Besides the fact that I could lay down and stretch out in the backseat it comforted me.

We were about to get on the Interstate when I asked, "Before we get too far can we stop for breakfast?"

"Yeah, Squirt there is a gas station at the next corner." Dean replied.

Sam volunteered to go in and get our stuff. Breakfast for Dean and I usually consisted of coffee or a soda and some kind of candy. Sam however tossed me a hard roll and a bottle of water.

"What the hell is this?" I said throwing the water back at him and then hitting him in the head with the roll.

"You need to eat better, all that junk food isn't good for you," Sam said trying to sound like a parent.

"I've been fine eating it for two years; you didn't even get me any caffeine!"

Dean agreed, "Dude you have to at least let her have caffeine, I'm not dealing with the bitchy attitude."

Sam sighed and I got out of the car and went into the gas station in search of some much needed caffeine. I grabbed a couple energy drinks and two packs of M&M's. As I got back in the car I threw one package to Dean and he just winked at me while Sam shook his head.

"Lex, what's with all the energy drinks?" Sam asked.

"Cause I need the energy to deal with you Sammy," I said sarcastically.

Dean just laughed. It was a pretty quiet car ride, my brothers would have casual conversation every now and then but I couldn't hear what they were saying over the music from my Ipod.

We got to Wisconsin and made our way to the police department. As soon as we walked in the sheriff greeted us and he looked familiar to me but I couldn't figure out from where.

"Hi, we're here with the Wildlife Service, we would like to talk to you about the drowning." Sam started.

"Now please excuse me, but what does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asked.

"You sure it was an accident?" I asked not answering his question.

"There is nothing big enough in that lake to pull down a person, unless it was the Lock Ness monster." He joked.

"Yeah, right" Dean laughed. "Can you explain why it is the third missing body found this year?"

"Look we dragged that entire lake, not to mention we ran a sonar sweep, there is nothing down there. Believe me I wish this wasn't happening, I knew the people that passed away." He said, "But it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean, no longer a problem?" I asked.

"Well the dam of course," he replied looking at me like I should have known that.

Thank God we were saved by a knock at the door and a woman and a little boy walked in. While she was talking to the sheriff, Sam leaved over and whispered in my ear, "You ok?"

I nodded, "Just a weird déjà vu feeling."

We got up to leave the office.

"Thank you for your time," Dean said nodding his head in the sheriff's direction.

"Anytime" he answered.

I smiled at the little boy before walking out of the station wondering to myself why someone so young would look so depressed and out of it.

We found a motel in town and Sam was on his laptop before Dean could even pop open a beer.

"So there were 6 more over the past 35 years and those bodies were never found either." Sam read.

"Well if no one is living to talk about it then it makes out job harder," Dean commented.

I still couldn't get that feeling to go away that something big was going on and it was right in front of my face.

"What do you think Lex?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it will make the job harder," I answered still trying to figure this feeling out.

"Still having that déjà vu feeling?"

"Yeah, I can't figure out why, it's like I know what's going on and it's right in front of me but I cant see it."

"That's what happens when you don't sleep, you start making stuff up in your head that isn't really there," Dean joked as he tousled my hair and I hit him on the arm.

"So the victim before the girl was a guy named Christopher, apparently he took his son out swimming and they boy was on a floating device when his father drowned, it took them two hours before the kid was rescued."

"That's horrible" I said trying not to think of the poor boy.

"Actually, that's good news" Dean started and I looked at him like he was crazy I was about to say something but he put his hand up and continued, "means we might have an eye witness after all. Is there a picture Sammy?"

I looked over Sam's shoulder and noticed the little boy we saw at the police station this morning was the same one that watched his father die. No wonder he looked so sad.

"Well let's find out where he lives," Dean said.

"Guys, it's a beautiful day out and it's Saturday, you know where I would be if I was younger," I smiled remembering all the times I begged my brothers on the weekend to take me out.

Both brothers smiled and answered at the same time, "Playground."

"Do you mind if I hang back? I could really use a long hot shower." I asked.

"I don't know if we can manage without you, what are we going to do? Sammy hold me." Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

They left and I took a quick shower, honestly I just wanted to have some alone time. I love my brothers but being with them 24/7 was driving me insane. I found some infomercials on TV and thought it would make for good background noise. Dean used to watch them with me when I was younger and couldn't sleep. I decided to text Caleb and see what he was up to since I hadn't talked to him in a little bit.

_Hey cowboy_

_Hey Winchester, staying out of trouble?_

_Of course not, where is the fun in that_

_Where are you guys at_

_Wisconsin, you?_

_Illinois working a job for Bobby._

_Well be careful, hope to see you soon._

_You too_

Just that quick little conversation gave me a reason to smile. I always had a little crush on Caleb but he was older and a good friend to Dean and Sam so I never thought of him in that way. At least until now, I got butterflies every time I saw his name come up on my phone. I started playing a few games on Sam's laptop but got easily bored with that so I started looking for another job. I ended up finding one where a man was found dead in front of a mirror with his eyes clawed out. I knew my brothers would be up for it so I turned the laptop off and curled up on the bed and flipped through the channels. I must be building up a tolerance to the caffeine because I fell asleep and started dreaming again.

_There was a woman with long brown hair standing on a dock screaming for her son in the water but she couldn't jump into save him. Something was holding her back. I could see Dean's heading coming up for air in the water looking over to Sam who was doing the same thing and then diving back down looking for something. Then police officer walked into the lake and was pulled under and drowned._

I woke up gasping for air and pulled out my cell phone to call Dean. It went straight to voicemail. _This is James Hetfield, nothing else matters, leave a message._

I immediately dialed Sam and his went to voicemail as well. _Hey, you have reached Sam, leave a message and I'll call you back._

I wasn't going to call my father unless I knew for sure that something was really wrong. So I started pacing back and forth in the room trying to rationalize with myself. It was just a dream; they probably have their phones off because they are interviewing someone. But my dream of Jessica came true, maybe they aren't answering because they are hurt. I was about to go see if I could find them when they walked into the room with their clothes soaking wet.

I ran right over to Dean jumped into his arms giving him a big hug and almost knocking him over in the process since he wasn't expecting it. He hugged me back and put me down and then I turned and jumped up to hug Sam who was expecting it since I just did the same thing to Dean, I didn't even care that I was getting myself wet in the process.

"Peanut, you alright?" Sam asked confused on why I basically tackled them when they walked into the room.

My happiness to see that they weren't hurt quickly turned to anger, "Why didn't you answer when I called? Why are you soaking wet?"

"We were over at Andrea's, the sheriff is dead," Dean answered.

"Who is Andrea? And that doesn't explain why you are all wet?" I asked.

Sam answered, "The woman we saw at the police station with the little boy, it was her husband who passed away in May. The sheriff was her father and he sacrificed himself so that the little boy could live. When he was younger he had accidentally killed a friend of his and the spirit was out for revenge, but it's over with now"

"Is the little boy ok? Is the woman? Did the sheriff drown?"

"What's with the twenty questions, you are the one who wanted to stay back," Dean said.

I wanted to desperately tell them about how I was having these nightmares and how I had dreamt of Jessica's death and now I had dreamt of the lake and how I knew that the sheriff was going to die. But in true Winchester fashion I didn't want anyone worrying about me.

"Just put your phone on vibrate next time, you scared me when you didn't answer," I admitted.

"Was there something you needed?" Sam asked as Dean went to shower and put dry clothes on.

"Yeah, food" I lied.

"Once Dean is done and I shower we will head to the diner in town," Sam smiled.

Dean always took quick showers and Sam grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. I went and sat on the bed and started flipping through channels again not really seeing what was on.

While Sam's was in the bathroom finishing his shower Dean came over and sat next to me on the bed. "So, you going to tell me why we got pounced on when we got back?"

"I told you, you guys scared me was all, no big deal" I shrugged.

"This doesn't have anything to do with dad does it?" Dean asked cautiously.

"No." I rolled my eyes as Sam came out of the bathroom. "Can we go now?"

"Sure thing," Sam replied.

"Oh, I found a job, it's in Toledo, Ohio a man found dead in front of a mirror with his eyes clawed out," I remembered.

"Sounds awesome," Dean answered. "We'll head out in the morning."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 5

It was another restless night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Jessica's face and the times it wasn't her it was the sheriff drowning in the water. At one point in time I actually saw Jessica drown and the sheriff burn. I was so worn out from not getting a good night sleep in such a long time that even my nightmares were getting mixed up.

I finally decided sleep wasn't going to be an option and I got up to go get coffee for my brothers and an energy drink for myself. I decided to leave a note on the bedside table on the chance they would wake up before I got back. It was 8am but we were never morning people unless we had to be.

_Went to get coffee._

_I know, I'm awesome._

_Lex_

While at the convenient store I even grabbed a couple bagels so I wouldn't have to hear from Sam how unhealthy Dean and I ate, again. I also grabbed a few beers that I finished before getting back to the room. I didn't care what it took anymore; I needed to escape from my own mind and this was the only way I knew how. I got back to the room surprised to see both of them up, dressed and packed.

"Well if it isn't our little zombie girl," Dean joked as he walked over and grabbed his coffee from me

I just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Zombie girl?"

I handed Sam his coffee and bagel and then winked at him when I gave Dean his bagel and he smiled in return.

"Lex, when was the last time you actually slept?" Sam asked.

"Last night Sammy, you should know I had to share a bed with you last night since Dean wouldn't move over"

Dean just shrugged and ate his breakfast.

"All I know was that you tossed and turned all night," Sam replied.

"And I was up at 3 to go to the bathroom and you were still watching TV," Dean added. "You _still_ are having nightmares?"

"De, I'm fine," I answered as I went to go grab my stuff since they were already packed but Dean grabbed my arm and turned me around so we were face to face.

"You are not fine." Dean started and then stopped suddenly. I knew we were close enough now that he could smell the alcohol on my breath. "Alexa Lynn, have you been drinking?! It's not even 9 in the morning!"

I pulled my arm out of his grip and started to pack my things completely ignoring the question.

"You've been having nightmares, you're drinking heavily, and shutting me out, I just want to help; you are starting to scare me," he admitted and then ran his hand over this face.

He was at a complete loss on what to do. He had never seen his sister like this. When Sam left for college sure she had a hard time but she was able to talk to him about it and was back to herself in no time. This however was different, she was different.

"Peanut, why can't you just talk to us? We could help if we knew what was wrong," Sam pleaded.

"Because you wouldn't understand," I said as I swung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Understand what? Is this because of dad?" Dean asked.

"Oh. My. God." I said putting emphasis on every word. "Not everything I do and say has to do with dad."

They both just stood there not knowing what to say and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them what was actually going on, so I tried to change the subject.

"Are we leaving now 'cause I'm pretty sure the guy who had his eyes clawed out would like some justice for his murder," I said as I walked out the door and towards the car.

They followed, I climbed into the backseat and we were on the way to Ohio. I pulled out my Ipod and put my headphones in but turned the music off so I could hear them talking without them knowing.

"Dean, what are we going to do? She can't keep going like this she is going to end up drinking herself into an early grave," Sam started.

"I don't know man, I really don't, she has always been able to talk to me about anything no matter how big or small or girly" Dean replied sounding defeated.

"Well I'm not going to sit back and do nothing!" Sam almost screamed at Dean and then turned to see if I was listening. I was but he didn't think so because I just stared out the window with my headphones in. "Maybe dad did more to her than she is telling us, for someone who tells you everything she left out the part that he was still hitting her."

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," Dean said barely above a whisper, I had to strain to hear him.

They were quiet for awhile so I decided to actually put the music on this time and maybe I could get a few hours sleep with no nightmares. I laid my head against the car door and waited for the sleep to come but it never did. I saw Sam take out his phone to call someone so I turned the music off to listen.

"Hey man, it Sam…Yeah I know it's been awhile…I'm good, I'm good but I was calling for a favor…have you talked to Lex recently?...honestly I don't know if everything is ok…we figured she would open up to you…Well I was wondering if you could meet us in Ohio if you're not already wrapped up in a job…we should be there in about 6 hours if we don't stop…yeah we have been on the road for about 2 hours…thanks again, man…see ya," Sam hung up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he will be there, just need to call him when we get there and let him know what motel we will be at, he is about an hour behind us," Sam replied.

"I hope you're right about this…"

"She has to talk to someone and if she won't talk to us maybe she will talk to him."

Certainly they wouldn't call dad, would they? Maybe they thought he would scare me straight or into talking. But wait, it couldn't be dad Sam talked to, he called the mystery caller 'man'. I started thinking of who could be meeting us in Ohio and fell asleep only to wake up gasping for air. I looked around and instantly calmed myself down when I realized I was safe in the car with my brothers and was thankful they didn't seem to notice I woke up. Instead of trying to go back to sleep I just laid there and stared at the little tear in the seat that I did when I was younger and started to remember how it got there.

**MEMORY**

Dean-18

Sam-14

Alexa-10

_My father was driving the Impala with Dean in the passenger seat and Sam in the back with me. We were hunting a werewolf and dad said he had a good idea on where it would be but refused to let me stay in the motel room alone. _

_"Now Sam you stay here in the car with your sister and do not leave the car for anything until we come back you hear," Dad instructed._

_"Yes sir" Sam answered._

_"I mean it boy, you take one step out of this car or let your sister take one step out of this car neither of you will be able to sit for a week!"_

_"I understand," Sam said hanging his head down._

_"Alexa?"_

_"I understand, sir," I answered quietly._

_Dad got out and started getting the guns out of the trunk and before Dean got out of the car he turned to wink at us. I couldn't help but smile. They were gone for about two hours but it felt like only minutes._

_"Sammy, come on play 'I spy' with me," I begged him._

_"Peanut you know I have to keep watch," he answered._

_I just sighed and started picking at the stitch in the seat._

_"Lex stop, you're going to make a hole and we're both going to get in trouble," Sam said smacking my hand away but I had already started a little hole._

_"Why do I always have to wait in the car? Why can't I help kill the bad things like you guys?"_

_"You won't be killing anything if Dean and I can help it," he said._

_"But I don't understand, dad makes me do so much training and homework on demons but he won't let me help," I said crossing my arms._

_"You need to know what is out there and how to protect yourself, just in case…"_

_"In case of what?" I asked._

_"In case something happens and we aren't around anymore," Sam sighed._

_"You and Dean are leaving me?" I asked confused and starting to get scared._

_"Never by choice, peanut" he said as he pulled over to lean on his chest._

_"Promise me you won't leave me Sammy" I said into his chest as he held me._

_"I promise, peanut, I promise" _

**PRESENT**

I was increasingly getting mad at Sam again for leaving and going to college. I know it was over two years ago and should feel bad about Jessica's death but that memory reminded me how he broke his promise to me.

"How long until we get there?" I asked not bothering to get up.

"Not long," Sam answered, "you doing ok back there?"

"Why should you care," I snapped. I know I shouldn't have, it wasn't his fault that my head was all over the place but I just didn't care. "You left us."

Sam had turned around completely in his seat to be able to look at my face and I could see pain and confusion radiating off him. "Lex, I thought we talked about this, I said I was sorry, I promised you I would never leave you again and I won't you need to trust me."

"You also promised me you would never leave in the first place and you broke that promise, how can I trust you." I exclaimed as I sat up and looked him dead in the eye.

I could see Dean glancing back at me in the rear view mirror every couple minutes his eyes showing me that he was shocked I was saying all this. I had talked to Dean before about how I felt let down that Sam left us, he knew how I felt about it but much like Dean I always held everything in.

"Did you?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"I was 14 years old, I was a kid!" Sam said not taking his eyes off of me.

"No Sam, you were my older brother and you promised you would be there, how do I know that you won't run away from me again?"

"I told you I'm not going anywhere!" he cried out throwing his arms in the air as if he was surrendering and turn to sit in the seat normally.

I went to respond but Dean must have wanted to stop the conversation because next thing I knew AC/DC's 'Back in Black' was blaring from the speakers with Dean attempting to sing along. We found another run down motel that we would be calling home for a few days and we were all avoiding eye contact with one another. I didn't have anything to talk about and I think they thought if they said anything it would start another argument. We got settled in our room and I went to take a shower when I got out Dean tossed me my cell phone and fake ID.

"Here take these, someone is outside waiting for you," he said barely even looking at me.

I caught them and looked at him like he had six heads. "Excuse me?"

"Please Lex, we don't want to fight," Sam answered.

"Whatever," I shook my head, grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door and at first I didn't see anyone. I was about to go back inside when I heard someone beep a horn. I turned around to see Caleb sitting in his truck in the parking lot. I was shocked and couldn't help but smile. I ran over and climbed into the passenger seat which I have to say was a difficult task since I was so short. It felt like I was climbing the jungle gym at the playground when I was younger.

"Hey pretty girl," he smiled.

"Hey cowboy, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to contain my excitement.

"Taking you for a drink, I haven't seen you in awhile, phone calls weren't cutting it anymore and it seems you have forgotten how to text," he replied as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the local bar.

"And Dean is ok with this?" I asked surprised. Sam was protective of me but he let me date, Dean on the other hand broke my first boyfriend's nose because he held my hand.

"I didn't know I needed to ask permission to see one of my favorite people," he smiled again. I swear my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't going to ruin our time together talking about my brothers.

"So what are you doing in Ohio?" I asked as we were pulling into the bar.

"Thought I would help you guys out on the case, it seemed like it would be an interesting one," he answered as he got out of the truck and came to my side opening the door and holding his hand out to help me down.

I gladly took the help and we walked into the bar scanning the room for somewhere to sit, we spotted a table towards the back that was away from everyone else.

"What do you want?" he asked as he held my chair out for me to sit. I wanted a shot, I knew that it would feel so good right about now but decided against it.

"A beer would be great," I smiled and he went over to the bar and waited for the bartender to be free. I felt my phone vibrate and saw I got a text from Sam.

_Have fun tonight_

I didn't respond I did however put my phone on silent before putting it back in my pocket. Caleb made his way back over to the table with two beers in his hand and sat across from me.

"So, how have you been?" he started.

"Fine, how did your hunt go that you did for Bobby?" I asked taking a sip of the beer. It felt good sliding down my throat. It was no shot but it would do.

"It was an easy salt and burn, Bobby was just tied up with something else," he said casually.

I nodded and started playing with the label on my beer bottle not knowing what to say next. Caleb and I have never been alone together without one of my brothers being there and the only time we talked was on the phone. Was this a date? Did he maybe feel the same thing I was starting to feel for him? Is he only here because my brothers called him? Then it hit me, Sam called him, it was Caleb he was talking to in the car.

I must have been staring off in my own little world because I jumped a little when Caleb broke the silence. "Wanna tell me what you're thinking about so hard over there? I swear I see smoke coming out of your ears," he smirked.

"Just thinking is all, nothing in particular," I shrugged and finished my beer then looked down at my now empty bottle. "Do you mind getting me another?"

"Of course not, be right back." I pulled my phone out and text Sam.

_Thank you_

I didn't wait for a response. I wasn't completely sure if I was thanking him for telling me to have a good night or that the only reason I was sitting here right now with Caleb was because of him.

When he came back he sat next to me instead of across from me and his leg brushed against mine. I swear it was like electricity running through me and I was sure I had never felt this way towards anyone before. I tried not to blush.

"It's good to see you smiling," he said brushing a piece of hair out of my face and placing it behind my ear. His hand felt rough on my face from all the hunting but it was oddly comforting.

"If it's alright with you, there is something I would like to do," I said looking in his eyes as if I had never really seen them before. It was as if I could see past his eyes and into heart. Before he could answer and before I had the chance to lose my nerve I put my hand on his knee to steady myself, closed my eyes and leaned over to him and kissed his lips ever so gently and when he didn't pull away I kissed him again this time harder.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 6

When we finally broke apart Caleb winked at me, "Come on let's get out of here."

The short ride back to the motel seemed like an eternity. He opened the door to his room and let me walk in first. I quickly took off my jacket as he locked the door and took his pants off. We looked into each others' eyes and he leaned down and started kissing the side of my neck, I inhaled deeply. He easily picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his body while his hands were rubbing up and down my back. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down taking my shirt off in the process. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he was taking my pants off. He started slowly kissing my stomach and made his way up my neck again before finding my mouth and tenderly biting my lip. He slid his hands into mine and held me down. I interlocked our fingers as he went deeper into me. When we finished Caleb had his arm around me and was playing with my hair as I lay with my head on his chest, feeling completely content and protected.

I broke the silence first, "So is this why you came to Ohio? Not that I mind of course," I said while drawing circles on his stomach with my finger.

"I was worried about you, we all are" he replied.

"I'm fine, really just some stuff I need to figure out."

"Let me help you, I hate not seeing you happy," he said kissing the top of my head.

I couldn't tell him about my nightmares, I cared too much about him. What if I told him and he thought I was a freak. I don't even know what we are right now but I know it would kill me to have him think of me as something other than me.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means that I melt when I see that beautiful smile and I will do whatever it takes to see it again."

I snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep safe in his arms. It was one of the best night's sleeps I had in a long time and best of all no nightmares. I woke up feeling completely refreshed and then confused as to why I was in the bed alone.

"Caleb?" I asked looking around.

He walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, "Hey sleepy head, I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"What time is it?" I asked yawning trying to find my clothes from the night before.

"Almost noon, you must have been exhausted." He came over and kissed the top of my head before heading back into the bathroom to get dressed.

_Oh, Fuck._ I thought to myself my brothers are going to kill me for not checking in last night. I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail. I checked my phone to see no missed calls or text from either or them. I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

"Hey, have you heard from the guys yet?" I asked, "It's weird they didn't blow my phone up last night wondering where I was."

"I told Sam last night before I picked you up that you would be spending the night here with me." He winked.

"So you planned this?" I was a little shocked. I thought it was a heat of the moment kind of thing.

"Well, I planned on being with you all night; the sex was just an added bonus."

"Well I'm happy that it was a bonus for you," I said sarcastically.

"I can see you aren't a morning person," he said laughing as he grabbed his room keys and led me out of the room. "I'll have to remember that next time."

"Next time?" I asked.

"What I can't spend the night with my girlfriend in the future?" he smiled.

"Girlfriend, huh, if you think you can handle me then you need to tell my brothers," I said smiling then realized I had no idea where we were headed. "Where are we going?"

"We're meeting in your brothers' room to discuss the case."

Oh right the case, I had almost completely forgotten about the reason we were here. I walked in the room and noticed Caleb wasn't following.

"I'm going to go grab coffee and energy drinks for this one, anyone else need anything?" he asked into the room.

"No, thanks" they both said at the same time.

He left and I shut the door and made my way to my duffel to pull out clean clothes.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Well what?" I said trying to hide my smile. I knew he could see it and apparently Dean caught on.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Dean said as he got up to start pacing the room.

"What's your problem?" I asked not understanding right away why he was getting so pissed.

Sam answered trying not to laugh, "Your shirt is inside out."

I just blushed not even trying to hide my smile anymore and went to take a shower and put clean clothes on. When I got out of the shower the three of them were talking about the case but I could tell Dean wasn't going to forget easily that I just slept with one of his friends. The moment I came out he stood in between me and Caleb.

"So the funeral is today, I figured we could go check it out and see if the daughter who found him has any information about what happened." Sam said.

"Sounds good, Sammy," Dean answered. "But won't it be too many people if we all went?"

"I'll stay with Caleb and we could do some research and see if there is a pattern of this kind of thing happening before," I offered.

"No, you should go with Sam and talk to the daughter, Caleb and I have some things to talk about." Dean said.

"Be nice, De." I said as I grabbed Dean's arm so he knew I meant it.

"I'm always nice," Dean said looking shocked.

I couldn't believe it but Dean let us take the Impala. I sat in the passenger seat and looked over to Sam. I never noticed before how grown up he really looked. I could see how the job and losing Jessica hardened some of his features but in my eyes he would always be my Sammy.

"What you looking at?" He finally asked when he realized I was staring at him.

"Thank you, Sammy" I smiled at him.

"For what?"

"Calling him."

He smiled at me and then lightly pushed my shoulder, "When I said have fun, I didn't mean that much fun."

We both started laughing. I almost had forgotten how good it felt to just be happy and in the moment. We arrived at the funeral and found that the man who died had two daughters. Sam went and talked to the oldest and I found the youngest sitting on a swing kicking the dirt with her shoe.

"Is this swing taken?" I asked. She just shook her head. I sat down and rocked the swing a little before she spoke.

"It's my fault he is dead, you know," she said through her tears.

"Now how could it be your fault, you didn't do this." My heart ached to see someone so young so upset and full of guilt. I knew exactly how she was feeling.

"I said it," She said eventually looking at me.

"Said what?" by this time she had completely lost me.

"'Bloody Mary', three times in the mirror. It was supposed to just be a dare. I said it and now he is dead!"

Maybe this is our kind of job I thought but I certainly wasn't going to tell her that. "But your dad didn't say it right?"

"No I don't think so"

"See then there is no way it is your fault."

She half smiled when I saw Sam standing on the porch waiting for me.

"Dude, you are not going to believe it when I tell you what we are up against," I said as we headed back to the car.

"I don't know if this is our kind of thing, Lex. The older sister didn't see anything suspicious and she was the one that found him," he said getting in and starting the car.

"Yeah, well the little sister said 'Bloody Mary' three times in the bathroom the same night he was killed. I mean it's straight from the story, anyone who says her name three times in front of the mirror gets their eyes gorged out." I explained.

"Let's see what the guys uncovered." Sam said still not believing me.

We got back to the room and they were both asleep, Dean sitting up in the bed with a beer in his hand and Caleb curled up on the couch that was way too small for him.

I slammed the door and they both jumped up ready to attack, Sam and I almost fell over from laughing so hard.

"I see you did a lot of researching," Sam said. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"How was your conversation?" I asked looking at Dean and then to Caleb.

"We have an understanding," Dean said smiling to himself. "So what did you find out?"

Sam and I each grabbed a beer and I told them what the daughter had told me. When I was done they both looked at me like I was crazy then Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello...Charlie?...calm down and tell me what happened…where are you now…ok, shhh, its ok, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Lex, you were right it is 'Bloody Mary' and now she is after Charlie. We have to go get her."

"Who is Charlie?" Dean asked as he followed Sam to the car. Caleb and I stayed back to do the research him and Dean never did.

"She is a friend of one of the daughters," I heard Sam answer as they left.

They were gone for about 20 minutes. In that time I had found a Mary that died in front of a mirror but she wasn't from Ohio. Caleb took the information I had found about her and tracked down the mirror she died in front of to an antique store here in town. Sam walked in with his arm around Charlie as he had her hands over her eyes. She was visibly shaking she was so scared. Dean ran around the room and covered anything with a reflection, the mirror, the TV screen, the windows and the pictures on the walls.

"Ok, Charlie you can open your eyes now," Sam said soothingly. She did and I saw how terrified she really was.

"Charlie, can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Jill and I were in the bathroom and…" she started.

"That's not what I mean," I said as Sam and Dean looked at me confused. "See Caleb and I figured out how she chooses her victims. They all had been guilty of a murder that no one knew about."

Caleb came over and sat next to me taking my hand. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"A couple of years ago I had this boyfriend, we got into a fight and I went to leave, he said, 'you walk out that door and I will kill myself', and I left, how could I do that?" She started crying all over again.

"I think we figured out how to get rid of her, you are going to stay here with Caleb and not look at anything with a reflection and we will be back ok?" I said.

The boys followed me to the car.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked.

"There is an antique store in town that has the mirror the original Mary died in front of, Caleb and I think if we destroy it that she will go away."

"But she wasn't in her mirror when she killed that man or when Charlie saw her." Dean said.

"Yeah, we thought of that, we have to get her into her mirror before we destroy it." I answered.

"How are we going to go that? Go find a murderer on the street?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll do it, she will come after me." I said looking back out the window.

Dean suddenly pulled the car over. "You know what, enough or this shit Alexa, who did you supposedly murder because I have been with you since you were born and you don't have it in you."

"We kill all sorts of things De!" I answered.

"Those things were evil," Sam said.

"Alexa Lynn, I want you to tell me right now who the fuck you think you murdered!" Dean yelled.

"If I tell you she won't come after me, we need to save Charlie, can we please do this later," I pleaded with them.

We got to the antique store and I picked the lock. We split up and started looking for the mirror. Just then I saw lights outside. _Shit, the cops._ I called Dean.

"You find it?" he answered.

"Dean, 5-0 outside"

"Sam and I will take care of them, you smash anything that moves."

I hung up and walked a little more down the aisle I was in until I saw it. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary"

Just then my reflection started talking to me. "You killed Jessica, you killed that sheriff, you could have stopped it and you did nothing."

Blood started to come out of my tear ducts. Just as I thought I would pass out I heard the glass smash and looked over to see Dean hitting the mirror with a crowbar. He dropped it and knelt beside me grabbing me in his arms. "Baby girl, look at me, your ok, you are going to be fine," he said while wiping the blood off my face.

He went to help me get up when we heard a crunching noise behind us; we slowly turned around to see Mary climbing out of the frame and towards us. My eyes started to bleed again and now Dean's were too. Sam showed up and held a mirror in front of her and she killed herself from her own reflection, then Sam broke the mirror he was holding just to be on the safe side.

"Hey Sammy," I said.

"Yeah, peanut"

"This has to be at least 300 years bad luck right?" I said trying to laugh. Dean helped me up and we headed back to the motel room.

Caleb's face went straight to worry as soon as he saw me. "Oh my god."

I ran and jumped up to give him a hug, "I'm ok," I said as I breathed in his cologne.

Dean and Sam took Charlie home after she hugged each of us to say thank you. When it was just Caleb and I in the room I turned to him and saw how sad he looked.

"What's wrong, cowboy?" I asked going over to sit on his lap.

"I have to go work a job; I just don't want to leave you." He confessed as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well it isn't goodbye, it's only I'll see you later," I said as I leaned over and kissed him running my hands through his hair.

"You call me anytime please; I want to know you are ok." He said as he held my face in his hands.

"I will, I swear" and with that he left to go on to his next job.

I packed our room up and went to the office to check us out. When the boys got back they grabbed their bags and put them in the car. We drove only about a half hour before Dean pulled the car over and got out to sit on the hood. Sam and I followed.

"De…"I said.

"I want to know, Lex," was all he said but we all knew what he meant.

I sat next to him on the hood and Sam sat on the other side of me. I didn't even know where to start. I figured I would tell them everything but I certainly was not going to watch their faces as I told them that their sister was a freak so I as I spoke I picked at the skin around my nails.

"Sammy it is my fault Jessica is dead and I am sorry…" I started.

"Peanut," Sam tried but I shook my head.

"No, you guys want to hear it then you have to let me finish." They both nodded.

"I dreamt of Jessica's death days before I even knew we were going to come see you Sam, it wasn't until after we dropped you off that I saw her face and saw you lying on the bed. I dreamt of the sheriff dying too; remember the déjà vu feeling I had? I couldn't figure out where I knew him from and by the time I did it was too late. I dreamt of you guys in the water looking for the little boy and then I called and you didn't answer and I thought the worse had happened, that I would be all alone. I could have saved them, both of them, and I did nothing. I could have saved Sam from being so heart broken."

I didn't even realize that I had started to hyperventilate until Dean pulled me into him. "Shhh…Breathe baby girl…come on take a deep breath…there you go…I'm here" I was able to breathe again but he held me tight and I just let it all out.

Sam spoke up, "I don't blame you if that is what you are thinking."

I just shrugged still in Dean's arms.

"Does Caleb know?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't even want to tell you guys, I can't have you all thinking I'm some kind of freak," I said starting to cry again.

"Squirt, you've always been a freak," Dean joked.

"De…what's happening to me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. I would never admit to them how scared this made me. I was always the fearless one.

"I don't know baby girl, but I promise you we will figure it out and you will always be safe with us," he said as he wiped away my tears.

We got up and went to get back in the car. "Can I sit up front with you guys?" I asked.

They just smiled and Sam let me get in first. I curled up and laid my head on Dean's chest as he put his arm around me and Sam put his hand on my calf. Right there in that moment I knew everything was going to be ok.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Also for those who watch Supernatural, I use some of the episodes but in my story they will be out of order. Just works better this way. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

A couple months had passed since the 'Bloody Mary' case in Ohio and we were now driving through Oklahoma. Caleb and I were still dating and he met up with us whenever he could. Sam was asleep in the front seat and I was now sitting in the backseat playing the drums on the back of Dean's seat along to the song that was on.

"Alexa, knock it off," Dean growled.

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed.

That's when a devilish look came over his face. "Hey squirt, you have any lip gloss?"

"Aw, De I always knew you were a girl," I joked while looking through my bag for my lip gloss.

"Shut up and give it to me," he said rolling his eyes.

I handed it to him already opened since he was driving and he put in on Sam's lips without waking him up. Then I took my phone out to take a picture. We pulled into a gas station and Sam woke up.

"Come on Sammy come in with me," I smiled.

"Sure," he answered.

What he didn't know was that he had bright red lip gloss on. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on him. At first he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Lex, why is everyone staring at you?" he asked.

"Not me, you princess" I laughed and walked back to the car.

Not even two seconds later Dean and I heard him, "ALEXA LYNN!" Dean and I lost it.

"That wasn't funny, were not kids anymore this prank stuff is stupid," Sam said still trying to wipe off any remaining lip gloss.

"Sam, you're just scared of getting Lex's Nair in your shampoo again," Dean commented as we got back on the road. "And that was hilarious."

"You want a prank war fine, but Lex is old enough now to not be on your team and she is fair game," Sam said.

"Oh this is going to be fun," I smiled. In the past Dean and I were on a team together and we would prank Sam and he would prank us back but now I was able to do some pranks myself and I had so many ideas.

"I don't think I like that devilish look on your face, squirt," Dean said looking back at me through the rear view mirror.

"You taught me well," I responded.

We got a motel room and settled in for the night. I got my stuff together for my shower making sure I grabbed the shampoo that came with the room so they didn't have a chance to do anything to it and headed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I came out to see Sam on his laptop and Dean cleaning the weapons.

I grabbed my Ipod and headphones and went to lie on the bed. I turned it on though there was nothing but classical music.

"Who did this?" I yelled. They both just looked at me but I saw Sam trying to hide a smile. "That was weak."

"All is fair in love and war, peanut," he said as he tousled my hair and went into the bathroom for his shower.

As soon as I heard the water start I ran over to his laptop, Dean just looked over and laughed before getting up to stand outside the bathroom door.

"You better not have used all the hot water, Samantha," he said as the bathroom door opened.

"It's all yours," Sam replied holding the door open for Dean to go in.

I was still on Sam's laptop but now I was trying to fix my Ipod. He came and sat next to me.

"Want to be on my team?" he asked.

"I thought we weren't doing teams, you know I have my own pranks too," I replied.

"We won't tell him, come on it will be fun, you were never on my team when we were younger," he said trying to give me the sad puppy dog eyes.

"First of all, those eyes don't work on me; secondly, I will be on your team with one condition,"

"What's that?"

"You don't pull any pranks on me and I won't pull any pranks on you," I said with my hand out.

"Deal," he said shaking my hand.

Then I whispered in his ear, "Watch this,"

"Hey Dean," I yelled, "Come here a minute Sam found us a job"

Dean came out in a pair of sweatpants still drying his hair in the towel.

"What are you looking at?" Dean asked as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Oh my God, I look like a Ken doll!"

Sam just patted me on the back, "Good one,"

"Lex, you did this?" Dean asked amazed.

"Don't worry it isn't permanent it should wash out in a few days," I said trying not to laugh.

"Should?" he said running his hand through his now very blonde hair. "So did you find a job?"

"I'm going to look now," Sam said as he took the computer from me and hit the internet button. Suddenly, 'Busty Asian Beauties' popped up. "Shit," he said slamming the lid shut.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Like you don't know, Dean I told you not to touch my stuff!" Sam said turning red.

They both looked over at me as I started another round of laughter. "Sorry…Sammy…couldn't…resist…" was all I could get out.

"Fix it," was all he said as he put the laptop back in front of me.

I fixed it in no time and handed it back to him so he could look for a job while Dean went back in the shower to see if he could wash the blonde out of his hair.

"I'm going to step out for a minute," I said to Sam as I grabbed my cell phone and jacket and headed to the door.

"Tell Caleb we say hi," he smiled.

I sat on the curb beside the Impala and called Caleb.

"Shoot"

"Hey cowboy"

"Hey pretty girl, I miss you"

"I miss you too, where are you?"

"Just finished a job in Texas about to go get a drink"

"Well nice to know were so close, we are in Oklahoma, the boys say hi by the way"

"Hello to them too, so does that mean I will get to see you soon?"

"You can see me anytime you want you know that"

"Good to know, so things must be better I haven't gotten any calls from Sam saying they are worried about you in awhile"

"Yeah we talked and things are good for now"

"Good, love you pretty girl"

"You too"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why won't you say I love you back when I say it?"

"I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family," I answered thinking about how my father lost my mother and Sam lost Jess.

"I'm going to be here for you from now on pretty girl, I won't leave you"

"You better not, but I should get back inside, goodnight"

"Sweet dreams"

I hung the phone up and went back inside to see Dean had succeeded in washing out the blonde and Sam still on his laptop looking for a job.

"So how's the boyfriend?" Dean asked smiling at me.

"Good, he's only one state over so I'm hoping maybe he will meet up with us" I answered.

"I'm bored we should go to the bar," Dean said.

I looked over at Sam and he just shrugged, "Ok, let me just go change first," I had my pajamas on thinking we were in for the night.

We got to the bar and apparently it was karaoke night. We found a table and Dean went to grab us some drinks.

"This is going to be fun to watch," I said to Sam as we watched some guy belt out Madonna's 'Girls just wanna have fun'.

"Yeah, a drink and entertainment"

Dean came over and handed us each a beer and sat across from us with a smile on his face. Before I could ask why it was there I heard the announcer, "Alright ladies and gentlemen our next singer will be Alexa Winchester!"

I nearly choked on my beer, "You didn't?!"

Sam tried to help, "You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"Yeah you don't have to but that means I won," Dean smiled.

"Alexa Winchester, you out there?" I heard the announcer say again.

"You are going to regret this," I said to Dean as I got up on stage and went to pick the song I was going to sing. By the time I was done I had a standing ovation.

"Way to go peanut! That was amazing!" Sam said as I got back to the table.

Even Dean looked shocked, "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"I'm going to go grab my jacket from the car it's kind of cold in here," I said as I got up and asked put my hand out for the keys.

Dean handed them over and I went outside, I got in the drivers seat and moved the car to the opposite side of the parking lot, grabbed my jacket and headed back inside. We were at the bar for about another two hours before we decided we heard enough people attempt to sing.

"Dude, where's my car?" Dean yelled looking around, "I parked it right here!"

A van had parked next to the Impala where I parked it so it wasn't insight. _This worked out better than I hoped,_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know, I thought it was here," Sam said.

"It was here when I got my jacket out," I added trying not to laugh.

"And you locked it back up right?!" Dean said starting to get in my face.

"Yes, of course" I answered. Then it looked like Dean was starting to hyperventilate. "Dude, relax it's on the other side of the parking lot!"

"Not funny, let's go" he said as he stormed off to the car.

"All is fair in love and war, remember De?" I called after him and he ignored me mumbling obscenities under his breath.

When we got back to the room Sam and I went in and Dean decided to stay outside and make sure I didn't do anything to his 'baby'. My phone started to ring and I noticed it was from a number that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alexa Winchester"

"This is she"

"Your boyfriend wanted you to know he doesn't need you anymore he has me now"

"Come on De this isn't funny, that isn't even a good impression of a chick," I said as I turned to see Dean standing behind me not on his phone.

"Honey, this is no joke, I wanted to let you know that I plan on having some fun with him."

"You lay one finger on him I swear you will wish you were dead," I said then hung up the phone and looked at my brothers who were now standing next to me. "We have to go."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I also don't own anything with Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'. I also tired something different in this chapter and did Dean's point of view, hopefully you like it!**

Chapter 8

I started running around the room throwing anything in sight into our bags not caring if it was the right bag or not.

"Lex, what's going on?" Dean asked trying to slow me down.

"We have to go now," I said trying to pick up all our bags. Sam came over and took them from me.

"Relax, where do we have to go and why?" Dean tried again this time putting his hands on my shoulders so I had to sit still and answer him.

"Caleb is in trouble, something has him and is planning on hurting him," I replied looking straight into his eyes.

They finally understood, checked out and packed the car.

"Where was he last time you talked to him?" Sam asked as he pulled out a map to see where we should go.

"Texas but I don't know exactly where," I said sitting in the back seat with my leg shaking up and down not even trying to hide my nerves.

"Do you know what he was doing there?" Dean asked as Sam directed him to the right highway.

"Umm…he just finished a hunt and was about to go get a drink at the bar," I replied. "I didn't ask what he was hunting or what town he was in…"

Sam reached back and put his hand on my knee to stop my leg from shaking. "Lex, he is going to be alright, we will find him."

"I hope you're right Sammy but we don't know where to even start!"

"Well what did the woman on the phone say?"

"That she was planning on having some fun with him," I replied trying not to think about the part where she said that he didn't need me anymore.

"Do you still have the number she called from, maybe we can trace the call," Sam said.

As I reached forward to hand him my cell he noticed that my hands were also shaking.

"Dean, pull over for a minute," Sam said.

"No we need to go now!" I yelled as Dean pulled over and I saw Sam get out of the front seat and open the back door.

"Sit up front with us and we will go," was all he said.

I got in and curled up next to Sam putting my feet on Dean and we drove to Texas. Sam traced the call to a little town, it wasn't much but at least we had somewhere to start. We were going to go look for a motel when I noticed Caleb's truck parked in front of a bar.

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam held onto me so I wouldn't hit the dash board.

"That's his truck!" I said trying to climb over Sam to get out of the car.

Sam grabbed me, "Relax, Lex we're pulling in and we will all go in together, we don't know what we will find."

Dean parked the car and as soon as Sam got out I ran ahead, I didn't care what he just said, Caleb could be hurt. I opened the door and walked in. Nothing could have prepared me to what I saw when I walked in.

He was sitting at the bar with a blonde tramp that had her arms wrapped around him. I couldn't move, and then I saw him lean in put a piece of hair behind her ear and kiss her. I turned and ran out the bar with tears in my eyes and started to run down the street. I heard them calling my name but I felt like I couldn't run fast enough.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Lex had just run into the bar and Sam and I were grabbing some weapons from the trunk expecting something evil had taken Caleb. Next thing I knew Lex was running out of the bar.

"Alexa!" I yelled. She didn't seem to hear me. "Sam, you go get Lex, I'm going in to see what is going on."

Sam nodded and started running after her, she was fast but I knew she would be ok with Sammy. I entered the bar with the hand on my gun inside my jacket just in case. That's when I saw Caleb and the blonde. It hit me; this wasn't something evil this was my best friend cheating on my little sister. I walked over to where they were sitting.

"I told you, we were good unless you hurt her," I said as I punched Caleb in the face, "You didn't hold up your end."

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

Sam had finally caught up to me and turned me around so he could look me in the eyes. "Peanut, what happened?"

"She was right," I said through tear filled eyes.

"Who was right, about what?" Sam said with his arm around my shoulders as we started to make our way back to the car.

"The girl on the phone"

"Did something happen? Is Caleb hurt?" He asked.

"No he doesn't need me," I said turning into Sam and crying.

We heard the Impala coming toward us. Dean stopped so we could get in and I climbed in the front seat. That's when I noticed Dean's bloody knuckles.

"De, what happened?" I asked taking his right hand in mine.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, baby girl" was all Dean said.

"Would someone like to fill me in," Sam asked, "Peanut did he hurt you?"

I just sobbed and Dean answered, "I took care of it Sammy."

We found a motel room in town so I could sleep except that was the last thing I wanted to do. Dean and Sam walked to the convenient store at the corner talking about needing food but I wasn't really listening. After they left I grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the trunk of the car and sat in the chair in the room and poured myself a glass. I finished half the bottle before they came back.

"Peanut come on this is no way to deal," Sam said as he took the bottle away from me.

"Why he is probably at the bar right now with that bleached blonde tramp showing her how to shoot pool and ordering her drinks with little umbrellas in them," I said nastily. "Right now, she is probably drunk and he is thinking he is going to get lucky."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"You know I can shoot combo and I can shoot whisky and I'm not easy!"

"Lex, stop let's just all go to bed and we will figure something out in the morning," Dean said coming over and trying to help me off the chair.

"No! I'm going to take care of this now," I said as snatched the keys from the table and stormed out of the room slamming the door. I put the keys in the ignition and sped towards the bar. My phone kept ringing, first it was Dean calling and then Sam calling and then I got a text from Dean.

_I know you're pissed but bring the car back NOW._

I didn't respond, I got to the bar and pulled a crowbar out of the trunk of the car. The only thing I kept thinking about was how he put the piece pf hair behind her ear before kissing her; I thought that was something that we did. I walked to the truck and smashed in both headlights. It felt surprisingly good. I pulled out the knife my dad had gotten me and carved _you should never fuck with a Winchester_ into the side of his truck before putting a hole in all four tires. I was getting ready to leave when I saw the bitch coming outside.

Something snapped in me and all I saw was red. "You bitch!" I screamed as I ran towards her.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

I punched her in the face looked down at her and said, "Now you do, don't ever call my phone again!" I was about to hit her again when Caleb came outside.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw the crowbar still in my left hand.

"You bastard, you said you loved me! How could you do this to me?" I was screaming at him with tears rolling down my face.

He just smiled and then his gorgeous blue eyes turned to black, "Caleb isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep…beep."

I had so many emotions hit me at once. Relief that it wasn't the real Caleb that cheated on me, anger that some demon had possessed him, and fears that I would get hurt.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and speed dialed Dean. I could hear him answer, "Damn it Alexa, bring my car back!"

I screamed as 'Caleb' got closer to me and before I knew it he had knocked me out. As I started to come to I noticed I was tied to a chair. I looked around the dark room trying to figure out where I was when I heard the Impala's engine. I tried to scream until I realized my mouth was duct taped. I eventually figured I was in the apartment above the bar and they had just come to get their car. I was praying that Dean heard me scream into the phone before being knocked out.

Just then the lights came on and 'Caleb' walked in. "Nice to see you are finally awake." He smiled. "Oh, that's right you can't answer me, here let me fix that."

He leaned over and ripped the tape off my mouth. "You evil son of a bitch!"

"Now that's not very nice of you to say to your boyfriend, he says hi by the way, he is a feisty one, I could feel him squirming as I knocked you out," he said walking back in forth in front of me playing with my knife in his hand. "Cute little knife you have here, guess daddy did something right."

"You leave him out of this!"

"Sore subject I see but I think you are going to want to hear what I have to say, see daddy hits you so that you won't look like her anymore," he paused to see me trying to figure out what he was talking about, "Oh, you must know you are a spitting image of your mother."

I had heard enough, I started to rock in the chair hoping I could either get out of the ropes that my hands were tied in or break the chair and be able to run when I heard my shoulder pop out of place.

"Now, now stop rocking you won't be going anywhere, not yet"

I tried to remember the exorcism that my dad had drilled in my head when I was younger. I knew it by heart but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember it. He walked over to me and rolled my sleeve up, I tried to move away but there was no where I could go. He took my knife and started carving into my arm. I screamed in pain but he didn't seem to notice. When he was done he just smiled at me.

"That's a little message for your daddy, make sure he gets it won't you," he winked and then left Caleb's body as a big puff of black smoke.

I looked down at my arm to see what he carved.

_Mary_

I was still staring at my arm when Caleb came too. "Oh my God Lex, are you ok?"

"That better be you cowboy and not that black-eyed son of a bitch!" I said looking over into his blue eyes.

"It kills me that I hurt you this way, the worst part is that I saw everything he did to you and I couldn't stop it, I'm so sorry." He said as he untied me and helped me to stand up.

"I know but remember that at first I thought it was you so don't be too mad at me," I said smiling slightly.

"For what?" he asked as we made our way to the parking lot and I just pointed at his truck. "Wow, I guess this teaches me to never piss you off."

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at my feet.

We got a cab back to the motel and I was happy to see that the Impala was there which meant my brothers would be too. I knocked on the door and Dean swung the door open.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled as he looked at how beat up I was and then noticed Caleb behind me. "I thought we already went through this, but if you need more to understand," he said as he went to hit Caleb until I pushed him back in the room.

"De, stop he was possessed." I winced as I pushed him.

"Geez, Lex you are covered in blood!" Sam exclaimed as I walked into the room.

He came right over and started surveying my injuries. I had a cut on my head from when I got knocked out and I dislocated shoulder from trying to get out of the ropes. He sat me on the bed and Dean went to the car for the first aid kit.

Caleb came over and sat next to me and tried kissed me on top of the head but I leaned back.

"I know it wasn't you tonight but I need some time to work this out," I said leaning into Sam.

He just nodded and left as Dean came back and saw my leaning on Sam.

"Baby girl I know this is going to hurt but we need to pop that shoulder back in," he said kneeling in front of me.

"Dean, check her head first it's still bleeding," Sam said as he took his hand away from the side of my head.

Dean cleaned it out and put a couple stitches in as held Sam's hand. Every time I would wince Dean would apologize again, I knew he hated knowing he was hurting me even if it was to help me.

"Ok, we need to pop your shoulder back in you ready?" he asked. I nodded and took Sam's hand with my other arm. "On three, one…two…"

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as it popped back in, "What happened to three?"

"I thought it would be better if you weren't expecting it," Dean looking at me apologetically.

"De, do demons ever tell the truth?" I asked.

"I suppose they can't lie all the time, why do you ask?"

I rolled up my sleeve, "The demon said this was a message for dad."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 9

After my brothers saw my arm Dean immediately started pacing the room and Sam looked like he was trying not to cry.

"What does this mean, that it's a message for dad?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. This was too much for me to handle.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and then said, "I went to the bar and destroyed Caleb's truck and hit the tramp," I could see Dean trying to hold back a smile, sometimes I was too much like him for my own good. "then Caleb came out of the bar and I started yelling at him but then his eyes went black and that's when I tried to call you, he must have knocked me out cause next thing I knew I was in the apartment above the bar tied to a chair, I tried to get out and that's when I dislocated my shoulder, he took my knife and said that dad would hit me because I am the spitting image of mom and then he did this before winking at me and leaving Caleb's body." I said as I looked back down at my arm.

"We should call dad," Sam said getting up to start pacing with Dean. I knew they were just as freaked out as I am but there pacing wasn't helping me calm down.

"Hey guys, do I really look like her?" I asked while staring at my arm.

"Mom?" Sam asked coming back over to sit next to me.

I just nodded trying to hold the tears in. Dean came and sat on his bed so he was in front of me. "Yes you do, but that isn't a bad thing."

"Can we just call him in the morning, right now all I want to do is sleep, it's been one hell of a day," I said hoping they would go to sleep so I could try and figure this out without them hovering.

They agreed. Sam lay down next to me in the bed we would be sharing and Dean got into his bed after turning all the lights out. I didn't even feel like changing out of my clothes I just laid there and stared at the ceiling until I could hear them breathing evenly to tell me they were both asleep. I started thinking about Caleb. I know he was possessed so I wasn't really upset about the tramp anymore but I couldn't help but think that if he wasn't with me he would have never gotten possessed in the first place. As long as we are together he is someone the demons can use to get to me and he could end up getting seriously injured or killed. Then I started thinking about what the demon said. I mean I know demons lie but like Dean said they can't lie all the time, can they? Did my dad really hit me all those times because I looked like mom? Is this really all over how I look?

All this thinking was making me sick, literally. I slipped out of bed so I wouldn't wake Sam and made it to the toilet just in time before emptying the contents of my stomach. I brushed my teeth and just stared at myself before punching the mirror as hard as I could and sliding down to the floor crying.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

It took awhile for me to fall asleep all I could think about was the pain Lex was in. I knew she would bottle everything up until it got to be too much, it's the same thing I would do. I just hoped that maybe we could help her, I hate seeing her in any kind of pain. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard glass breaking. I shot up in bed looking around; Sam must have heard it to because he did the same thing.

"What was that?" I asked getting out of my bed.

I quickly noticed Lex was no longer in bed and made my way to the bathroom with Sam right behind me. When I opened the door I saw the mirror broken and her sitting on the floor crying holding her hand that had glass in it. She looked like a shell of the girl I loved; this wasn't the strong sister that I was used to.

"Baby girl, what did you do?"

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I couldn't even answer him I just held my hand and cried. Dean came in, picked me up and put me down on his bed.

"Shh…come on baby girl…let me see your hand," He grabbed our homemade first aid kit and started pulling the glass out of my knuckles while Sam went to clean up the bathroom. When he was done he wrapped my hand.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked lying down next to me on his bed.

I could hear the pain in his voice and put my head on his shoulder still crying, "I don't know… I just couldn't stand look at myself...this is all because of me"

He started combing his fingers through my hair like he used to when I was sick. I immediately relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

**MEMORY**

Dean-14

Sam-10

Alexa-6

_My dad had gone on another business trip and left Dean home to watch Sammy and me. I didn't know yet that he was out hunting. It was Saturday morning and I was usually the first one up and asking to go to the playground and jumping on their beds until they got up, so when both brothers were up before me they knew something was up._

_"Hey sleepy head, are you going to lie there all day?" Dean asked standing next to the bed._

_I just grunted and rolled away from them to go back to sleep when Sam tried to pull the covers down and saw me sweating._

_"Peanut, you ok?" he asked concern lacing every word._

_"I don't feel good," I half mumbled and half wined. I hated being sick._

_Dean came over and put his hand on my forehead, "Sam, go grab the thermometer she's burning up."_

_Sam did as he was told but not before kissing me on top of the head. We had one of the ones you put in your ear because like I said I hated being sick and when I was younger I broke the oral one by biting on it. Luckily, I didn't get mercury poisoning. They waited for the beep._

_"102.1" Dean sighed as he read it._

_I just curled up in a little ball; I couldn't believe how bad my stomach hurt._

_"Peanut, what doesn't feel good?" Sam asked while rubbing circles on my back._

_I knew he meant well and was concerned for me and I loved him for that but when I was sick all I wanted was Dean. Sam came to realize that after awhile and didn't take it personal anymore, he would do anything so that I was happy and healthy._

_"De, it hurts," I whined._

_"What hurts?" he asked trying to figure out how sick I was._

_"My bel-" I started to answer before my stomach answered for me emptying its contents on my bed sheets. I started crying, I hated vomiting._

_"Shh…it's ok…come on…let's get you cleaned up," Sam said while leading me to the bathroom while Dean cleaned up my bed and opened the window. We got back in the room to see it was ready for me to get back in bed now that I had a new sleep shirt on and the dirty sheets in a pile in the corner of the room._

_"Feel better baby girl?" Dean asked._

_I nodded and climbed into bed with the help of Sam before he left Dean and me to go put my sheets in the washing machine. Dean tucked me in and kissed my forehead before turning to leave._

_"Sleep tight, baby girl"_

_"De…where are you going?" I asked still sniffling back a few tears._

_"Just out in the living room, you need to sleep," he answered._

_"Please don't leave me," I gave him my puppy dog eyes which probably weren't even necessary since I was sick._

_He smiled and climbed into bed with me and I curled up next to him laying my head on his chest. All it took was him combing his fingers through my hair and I was asleep almost instantly._

**PRESENT**

I woke up the next morning in the bed alone. I looked around and heard the showering going and Dean walked in the room carrying food.

"Well good morning sleepy head," he said tossing me a breakfast burrito.

"Morning," I mumbled.

I couldn't believe how sore I was from the night before. I went to unwrap my breakfast and winced as it hurt my hand. _Well that was smart of me_, I thought to myself. At any rate punching the mirror made me feel better emotionally so I guess it was worth it. I was still confused and hurt with a lot of questions that needed to be answered but I could stand to look at myself so that was a plus. I got pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"You going to answer that?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom, "It's been going off all morning."

I grabbed my phone and saw the caller ID said _Cowboy_. I hit ignore and then saw I had eight missed calls and two texts from him. I decided to read the texts. The first one said, _Please answer your phone, we need to talk_. I deleted it and went to the next message that said, _I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you, I'm so sorry_. I deleted that message as well and got up to grab clean clothes so I could take a much needed shower. I winced as I was rummaging through my bag for comfortable clothes.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked noticing the pain on my face.

"I'm fine," I replied, it was an automatic response being a Winchester. "Just need a shower and a few large painkillers."

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of Dean's old t-shirts before heading into the bathroom. While the water was getting warm I just stared at where the mirror used to be and sighed. I was too much like Dean when it came to holding in emotions until I blew up and everything would be ok again for awhile. I came out of the shower to see Dean had left and Sam was on his laptop.

"Where did he go?" I asked Sam as I pulled my hair into a ponytail the best I could with my hand and my shoulder screaming at me in pain.

"He went to get you stronger pain killers all we have is Tylenol," he said looking at me like I was some fragile vase about to break at any second.

"Sammy, please stop looking at me like that, I'm fi-" I started until he interrupted. I hated that couldn't they let me get a sentence out first.

"Lex, you are not fine," he said coming to sit next to me on the bed. As soon as he did I head my phone ringing again. "Are you ever going to answer him?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know that it wasn't him that did all this right, I mean yeah he was there, but he was possessed he would never purposely hurt you."

"I know and he would have never gotten in that situation in the first place if it wasn't for me," I said looking Sam dead in the eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for everything, peanut it will eat you alive," he tried to rub my back but I got off the bed and turned to look at him.

"The demon was trying to get to me Sam and I am very thankful that it was not you or Dean but he went after someone I care about and that is not ok, he would be safer if he just stayed away from me, then I couldn't get him hurt!" I said getting louder with every word.

"Everybody needs somebody sometimes; it's ok to love him."

Dean walked in and heard what Sam said and was confused on what was going on.

"No it's not," I yelled grabbing my phone and heading towards the door.

"Lex, where you going?" Dean asked still confused on what was going on.

"To call dad," I said before slamming the door and pacing the parking lot.

I knew my brothers have called him before and always got his voicemail. What was I even supposed to say? _Hi dad, I know the last time you saw me you said I wasn't good enough but a demon came after me and has a message for you. Oh, and by the way I know you hit me because I look like mom. _Yeah that would go over well. I finally got the nerve to call him. It rang a few times before going to voicemail after I heard the beep I left a message.

"Hey dad, it's Alexa, I need to talk to you if you could call me back please, it's about a demon and he said he had a message for you. Please, just call me back or let me know if we can meet you somewhere, bye"

I sighed and sat on the curb not ready to go back in with my brothers just yet and my phone started ringing. I got hopeful that it was my father calling me back but it was a text from Caleb.

_At least let me know you aren't seriously hurt_

I knew he would keep calling and texting me until he heard from me and all I wanted was a few minutes of piece and quiet.

_I'm ok_

_Thank God, when can I come see you?_

_I don't think that is a good idea. I need time to sort things out._

_Like with us?_

_Yes_

_Don't walk away from us, I need you_

I didn't respond, I put my phone on vibrate in case my father called and rested my head on my knees spacing out until I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over to see Dean handing me a bottle of water and a few painkillers.

"Here this will help the pain," he said.

I took them and then leaned on his shoulder, "Hey De, when did everything get so fucked up?"

He put his arm around me, "I don't know squirt, I don't know…" he trailed off for a minute before starting again, "I do know that as long as I'm here and as long as Sammy is here, we will do whatever it takes to make it better again."

I smiled I knew Dean was having a lot of chick-flick moments lately so I tried to lighten the mood, "So does that mean you will take me shopping?"

"Hey, I didn't say all that!" he said helping me up so we could go back inside. "Ask Samantha I'm sure he will take you," he laughed as we walked through the door.

"Hey Sammy, want to take me shopping?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you just wait a week and I'm sure you will get everything you want," he replied.

I looked at him confused and then over to Dean as if to say 'do you know what he is talking about?' Dean just busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Lex, your birthday is next week," Sam answered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 10

The next few days consisted of all of us trying to get in contact with my father with no luck. I was constantly wearing my jacket or long sleeved shirts so I wouldn't have to look at my arm.

"Pack up, we're heading out in an hour," Dean said as he walked in the motel room with a smile on his face.

Sam and I looked at each other with confused expressions and then packed everything up which didn't take long since we were always ready to leave at a moments notice. Before we knew it we were in the car and on the highway.

"So, where we headed? Did you find a job?" I asked.

"Nope we are going to a cabin I rented for a few days," Dean answered looking back at me in the rear view mirror.

"Why?"

"So we could have a little vacation"

That must have surprised Sam as well, "Vacation? Dean, we have never been on a vacation our whole lives."

"That's kind of the point Sammy, I thought it would be nice to get away from all the supernatural stuff even if it is just for a few days, besides then we can celebrate Lex's birthday the way we should." Dean answered.

"De, we haven't celebrated my birthday since I was like 10," I said confused on his motives but also a little excited that we were going to actually celebrate my birthday for once.

"Exactly my point, we're going and you have lots of surprises waiting for you," he winked at me.

I just sighed and grabbed my Ipod, I hated surprises and everyone in my family knew that. We drove a few more hours and I must have fallen asleep because I woke up when the car stopped in front of a log cabin. It was like out of a picture book. It had a wrap around porch with a swing attached to the tree in the front yard and flowers lining either side of the walkway. The stars in the sky were so easy to see without all the city lights. I was memorized by the pure beauty of it and how normal it was.

"You going to come in or stand there staring at it all night?" Dean yelled from the front door.

I laughed and walked inside. It was huge we all even got our own rooms. I went right to bed excited for that not only did I get a bed all to myself but I got a whole room to myself with my own bathroom, I was in heaven. When I woke up in the morning I noticed that both brothers were still sleeping so I made my self some tea and wondered outside to the swing. I had always loved the swings when we were at the park. I sat on the swing and started rocking myself back and forth.

**MEMORY**

Dean-14

Sam-9

Alexa-5

_"Come on Sammy push me," I yelled over to Sam who had his nose stuck in a book._

_"Later Lex I'm studying."_

_I sat there for a minute before looking for Dean who was talking to some girl._

_"De! Push me!" I yelled over to him._

_"Lex I'm busy you're old enough do it yourself."_

_"DE…DE…DE…" I kept yelling to get him to come over._

_It worked and he came right to eye level with me, "Alexa, I'm trying to talk to that chick over there now knock it off."_

_I started to cry, it wasn't until a few years later that I learned that Winchesters don't cry._

_"Come on Lex, I really like this girl," he said._

_"I thought you liked me," I said still crying._

_"I do, hold on one minute ok?"_

_I saw him walk over and tell the girl something before coming back to push me on the swing._

_"Thanks De you are the best brother ever!" I said loud enough for Sam to hear._

**PRESENT**

I was lost in thought when I heard a car pulling up the driveway.

"Good morning pretty girl," Caleb said getting out of the car.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the car. "A Dodge Challenger, really?"

"Bobby lent it to me since he is still fixing my truck, seems someone destroyed it," he responded winking at me.

"I said sorry but you know I'm still not sure on how I feel about us."

"That's ok, but I'm not missing seeing you on your birthday," he came over and took my tea from my hand and started pushing me on the swing. I couldn't help but smile.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to see Sam sitting at the table drinking his coffee and playing on his laptop.

"Morning"

"Morning, about time you got up," Sam said smirking.

"So you said you called Caleb right?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee and after I made sure Lex wasn't in hearing distance.

"Yeah and gave him directions he should be here soon I'm guessing, I just hope she doesn't send him away or get mad at us, especially on her birthday" Sam said turning to look at me.

"No, she is good," I said while I watcher her out the window talk to Caleb and saw the smile I haven't seen in a long time come across her face as he pushed her on the swing.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

It felt so good to smile again. I knew in my heart that I cared for Caleb and that I wanted to be with him. He was the first guy that I wanted to spend more than one night together and both my brothers actually got along with him. He was sweet, compassionate and way to good to be true. After a few more minutes of swinging I decided we should probably go inside and eat some breakfast.

We walked into the kitchen to see both brothers drinking their coffee and smiling at us.

"Happy Birthday!" Sam exclaimed coming over to give me a hug and kissed me on top of the head.

"Thanks Sammy," I smiled and turned to Dean. "Well…"

"What?" Dean asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not going to wish me a happy birthday?" I almost yelled at him.

He winked, got up and hugged me so tight, "Happy Birthday squirt."

"Thanks but… I…need…to…breathe…"

"So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked as I went to go make breakfast.

"I don't know," I answered, "honestly I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you aren't going to make yourself breakfast on your birthday, I saw a diner down the road why don't we all go," Caleb said.

We all rode to the diner together and had a good time. Sam even laughed at me for getting pie for breakfast but Dean just smiled knowing it was something he would have done too. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and that was exactly what I wanted. We played a few hands of cards, until I beat Dean and he said he had enough. We watched some 'scary' movies and made fun of the people walking into haunted houses. I had actually fallen asleep on Caleb's shoulder during one of the movies and I started to dream.

_I was in an apartment building and could see a blonde girl with short hair eating breakfast with a guy with brown hair that looked a little older than Dean. I could hear the fire alarm going off and they just sat and ate their breakfast as if they couldn't hear it. I tried to scream to them to move._

"Fire!" I yelled in my sleep.

Dean and Sam jumped and Caleb rubbed my cheek. "Come on pretty girl, wake up."

I finally was awake and I tried to catch my breath.

"Lex, what happened?" Dean asked coming over to where we were sitting.

"Just a dream," I said getting up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, "So we ready for cake?"

They all followed me into the kitchen. The only reason I could think of as to why they weren't pressing the subject was that it was my birthday and I was grateful for that. They sang happy birthday to me, well attempted to, I blew out the candles and made the same wish I always made,_ please keep us safe_. Sam cut the cake and of course Dean and I had seconds.

"Present time," Sam said grabbing a box from on top of the refrigerator that was wrapped in black paper with a pink bow and handing it to me.

I opened it to find my very own laptop. "Thanks, Sammy!"

"No problem peanut and it is already set-up and ready to go, so that means you don't need to touch mine anymore."

I rolled my eyes as Dean handed me a brown paper bag.

"Wow De couldn't even wrap it?" I joked.

"Well I figured knowing you that you would want to use it right away," he answered.

I looked in the bag and pulled out a bottle of Patron and started laughing. "You are very right De, where are the glasses?"

They all laughed and Caleb pulled out four glasses from the cabinet and put them on the table.

"I have to share my present?" I asked sarcastically before pouring some in each glass. "Bottoms up!"

Every one took it as a shot and Dean poured more for me and himself while it looked like Sam was trying to hold in some tears from the burning and Caleb shook his head as if to say no more. Then Caleb's phone rang and he excused himself to the other room. I didn't even notice Sam leave the room until Dean started talking.

"Now that we are alone, I have another present for you"

I looked at him confused, "You do? De, this was all more than enough."

He pulled out a box wrapped in shiny silver paper and handed it to me without saying anything. I carefully took the paper off the box before opening it. I was stunned, inside there was a silver bracelet with the engraving _Angels are watching over you and so am I _and on the back it was engraved with _Love, De_.

I was speechless; I never got gifts like these and especially not from my macho older brother.

I let a tear roll down my cheek before going over and giving him a huge hug.

"So this means you like it right?" he joked as I pulled away from the hug.

I punched him in the arm and then grabbed the bracelet, "Help me put it on."

He did and I turned to see Sam and Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Let's go take a walk," Caleb said.

I looked to each of my brothers hoping one of them would object but neither did.

"Sure, but not too far."

We ended up walking down the driveway in silence and sat on a bench at the end. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just watched the stars for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Cowboy what are we doing…"

"Looking at the stars together," he answered.

"That's not what I meant."

He shifted the way he was sitting and pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

I opened it to see a beautiful silver ring. "Caleb I don't think I can accept this."

"It's a claddagh ring; it means friendship, love and loyalty."

"This is too much," I started before he cut me off.

"You have to let me inside even though it hurts; don't hide the broken parts I need to see"

"What does this ring signify to you," I asked as I held it in my hand.

"It's my promise to you that after all this is over with that I will do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve. You fill me with so much happiness and desire and I don't want to be anywhere without you."

I was quiet for a minute before admitting, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I can take anything the world has to throw at us, even if I had no arms I would still find a way to hold you. I love you."

"You too," I answered before I put the ring on.

"And look," he said pulling the collar of his shirt down, "I can never be possessed again."

"Smart thinking getting a tattoo of the symbol that wards off possession, too bad you waited so long to get it," I said smiling at him so he knew I was joking.

We started walking back up the driveway. We made it to where his car was and I subconsciously rubbed my shoulder because it was still sore.

"Let me get that for you," he said as he started massaging my shoulders.

I sighed as his hands touched me, it felt so good. I turned around to face him and pulled him down so I could kiss him. He kissed me back passionately and I only pulled away because it had started raining.

"Come here," he said as he pulled me into the backseat of his car.

I climbed on top of him and we started taking each others clothes off. Have you ever seen the movie 'Titanic', because that is how steamy the car was when we finished. We laid there for a few minutes before getting redressed and heading back to the cabin. It was raining so hard that we were both soaked before we got to the door.

We got inside to find Sam and Dean watching a movie. I ran over and jumped on Dean's lap.

"Lex, what the hell you're getting me all wet!"

Sam started laughing until I got up and jumped on him next. "Didn't think I forgot about you did you Sammy?"

"Go change," he said pushing me off of him.

Caleb and I went into my room and changed into dry clothes when we came out I noticed Dean had a serious look on his face.

"What is it De, did I mess up your clothes?"

"Dad called."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 11

"I'm guessing he didn't call to wish me happy birthday," I said already knowing the answer.

"No Lex, I'm sorry," Sam answered for Dean.

"He is going to meet us in the next town over in the morning," Dean said coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked.

"All he said was that it wasn't safe to talk on the phone, we are to go to the next town over in the morning, he will look for the Impala and meet us at the motel we pick," Sam answered.

I nodded before turning to look at Caleb who was sitting on the other side of me, "Maybe you should just wait here until we find out what he has to say."

"Absolutely not, I told you I am going to be wherever you are until this is all over with," he replied as he took my hand in his.

"Fine," I answered before turning to Sam, "What time are we leaving?"

"He said not until morning but I was thinking we could go soon and get settled," Sam answered.

I nodded and went to get off the couch but Dean put his hand on my arm.

"Are you going to be ok with this, Sam and I could go and tell him everything," he said.

I plastered on my fake smile, "I'll be fine." I knew Dean could see right through it but I needed answers.

"Dean's right Lex, you don't have to do this," Sam added.

"I'm going and I'm getting some answers"

We packed up the cars and headed to the next town over. I rode with Caleb in the Challenger; it was a very silent ride. We found a motel that was right next to a donut shop. Caleb got a room for me and him that was right next door to my brothers.

Sam and Dean came and knocked on our door and Caleb let them in.

"So we have a few hours until dad gets here, so try and get some sleep," Sam said coming over to sit next to me on the bed.

"Ok, I'll be over in the morning"

"We both will," Caleb started.

"No you aren't coming with me, this is something I have to do," I said getting off the bed and walking towards him.

"I'm not letting you go over there by yourself!" He yelled.

I was not in the mood for any drama and my nerves were already shot, "Letting me?" I yelled back.

"That's not what I meant, I just know how he can get and I am not comfortable you being in the same room as him without me being there to protect you," he said trying to come over and give me a hug.

I pulled back and said, "You weren't there to protect me for 19 years, I am not the same person I was a few months ago and do you honestly think my brothers would let him lay a finger on me while they were there?"

"I just want you to be safe," he tried again.

"Come on, if I'm sleeping at all before dad comes its not going to be in here," I said grabbing Dean's arm and my duffle and walking out the door.

I could hear Sam and Caleb talking but I didn't care. We got in the boys' room and I instantly climbed into bed.

"Hey Lex, do you want to talk about it?" Dean tried.

"No, I'm trying to go to sleep," I replied as I pulled the covers over my head.

I could hear him sigh but I must have been more tired than I thought because I was asleep and dreaming in no time.

_I was in an apartment building and could see a blonde girl with short hair eating breakfast with a guy with brown hair that looked a little older than Dean. I could hear the fire alarm going off and they just sat and ate their breakfast as if they couldn't hear it. I tried to scream to them to move. They were unable to hear me but I could see that someone was tied to a bed in the next room. I couldn't see who it was but I saw that it was a male and that he was unconscious. There was a knock at the front door and the couple's eyes turned black._

I shot up in bed waking up from the dream. Sam moved a little in the bed but I knew I didn't wake him and I looked over to see Dean sleeping on his stomach with his hand under his pillow. I knew it was on the knife he kept under there just in case.

There was no way I was going back to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00am dad would be here soon. I got up and grabbed some clean clothes and took a quick shower before making my way over to the donut shop for coffee for my brothers and tea for myself. I got back into the room to see Sam looking worried sitting on the end of the bed and Dean pacing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Dean came over and pulled me into a big hug. "Where the hell did you go!?"

"Coffee…" I said as I held up the holder.

"Leave a note next time," Dean said as he grabbed his coffee.

"Sorry didn't think you would be up yet," I said and handing Sam his coffee.

There was a knock at the door and we all stared at each other before Dean made his way over to open it.

"Morning, sir" Dean said as he opened the door and let my father in.

My father nodded at us all before sitting in a chair.

"So what was so important you couldn't tell us over the phone," Sam started.

He ignored Sam's question and looked over at me. "Alexa, you called me and said the demon had a message for me right?"

"Yes," I answered purposely leaving out the 'sir'.

"Well…" my father said staring at me.

I walked over stood right in front of him and pulled up my sleeve to show him my arm. It had started to heal but it was deep enough that even when it was completely healed I would always have a scar on my arm.

"This he said was a message for you after he knocked me out," I nearly spat as I was talking to him a sudden rage had come over me.

He took my arm in his hand and I saw Dean take a step closer.

"Did he say anything or just do this," my father asked as he drew his fingers over my mother's name.

I pulled my arm out from his grip before responding, "He said the reason you would hit me was because I look so much like mom, is it true?"

"Damn I didn't think he would actually do it," my father mumbled.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Dean was shocked.

"I had tracked down a way to kill yellow eyes and was about to make a move when he had one of his demon soldiers tell me to back off, I refused and they said that if I didn't understand the message they would send it some other way, some way where I would have to listen to it."

"And you didn't think to warn us?" Sam yelled.

"I knew you could take care of yourselves," he answered before looking back at me, "I thought you knew how to handle yourself but I was right, your brothers coddle you too much."

I balled my fists up but Dean but his hand on my shoulder. "Who is yellow eyes?"

"He is the demon that killed my wife and Sam's girlfriend."

"And you found a way to kill it, not just send it back to hell, but actually kill it once and for all?" Sam asked.

"Yes, a hunter by the name of Daniel Elkins has a colt revolver that was made many a couple hundred years ago that can kill anything. He lives in Colorado and I am heading there after we are done here."

"Anything like supernatural anything, like the demon?" Sam asked again.

"Yes." My father nodded.

"So why are we sitting here let's go get it and kill the son of a bitch," I said.

"You aren't going with me," my father said pointing at me.

"The hell I'm not," I yelled.

"No you are not you are too much of a liability and since when do you talk back to me," he bellowed standing up.

"Since now, the old me you knew is dead and gone. Now answer my question do you hit me because I look like my mother, what was I not a good enough comparison for you," I replied getting in his face.

"Don't you dare talk about her, my wife died trying to save you!" he said while pushing me back a little with his finger.

Sam came over and pulled me back while Dean went and stood next to my father just in case.

"You blame me for mom's death…that's why you hate me so much," I was taken aback, I knew I looked like her but to have him blame me for her death was too much, I was a baby when she died.

He just glared at me.

"She wasn't just your wife, she was our mother! Now I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and got right back up. I am going to get that gun and kill this evil son of a bitch."

My father tried to come at me but Sam stepped in front of me and Dean grabbed onto his arms. I took that minute to leave the room. I got into Caleb's Challenger hot wired it and drove away. Through my tears I laughed I finally felt free.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Don't you dare talk about her, my wife died trying to save you!" my dad said while pushing Alexa back a little with his finger.

I saw Sam move over to Lex so I went to stand next to my dad. There was no way that he was going to get far enough to hit her. I couldn't help but smile inside I was so proud of Lex for standing her ground with him.

"You blame me for mom's death…that's why you hate me so much," Lex said.

I could see in her eyes how much that hurt her and was surprised when she didn't back down. Instead she kept going.

"She wasn't just your wife, she was our mother! Now I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and got right back up. I am going to get that gun and kill this evil son of a bitch."

I was about to agree with her when I noticed my father trying to grab her. I grabbed his arms and pulled him back. It took everything I had since he was enraged. The only thing that got made us stop was when we heard the door slam.

"This went too far," my father said as he went and sat on one of the beds.

"How could you do that to her?!" I yelled.

"Son, you don't understand this demon is one powerful son of a bitch and said he has plans for your sister."

"Wha…What?" Sam and I were completely baffled.

"I needed to make sure she was strong physically and emotionally so on the chance yellow eyes got through you boys and I she would have a fighting chance," my father said.

"You didn't make her strong you broke her down!" I replied.

"She never even knew she had a choice when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't," Sam said before my father could say anything.

"Where did she go?" my father asked.

"Probably next door to see Caleb," I answered.

"Caleb McAdams?" my father asked.

I nodded, "They have been seeing each other."

"Not that I like that she made her self vulnerable by opening up to someone but at least he is a hunter."

Then we heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and saw Caleb standing there.

"Where did she go?" he asked coming in the room.

"What do you mean; we thought she was with you?" I replied starting to get nervous.

"No I came over when I noticed my car was gone," he replied also starting to look anxious.

"Damn it!" my father said laced with anger.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She went after the gun."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. A big thanks to all those who added me as a favorite author and who are following my story =)**

Chapter 12

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I knew we were only one state over from Colorado but I had no idea where Daniel Elkins lived. I knew I could search for him but I needed to get the gun quick before anyone came after me. I decided to call Bobby. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Bobby, its Lex"

"Damn girl it's good to hear from you! Everything is ok, right?"

"Yeah just on another job for dad, you wouldn't happen to have an address for a Daniel Elkins do you? I am supposed to go pick up something from him and I don't want to call and ask my dad and him think I can't remember anything." I rambled.

"Sure thing kid," there was a pause and I could hear him shuffling through some papers, "All I know is he lives in Blue River I don't have an exact address."

"No problem, that helps thanks Bobby! Talk to you soon!"

"See ya"

I hated lying to Bobby but I had to get this gun. I had to prove to my father that I was good enough that I could do this. I also wanted to kill the evil son-of-a-bitch that put this family through hell.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"She went after the gun," my father said.

"Then we have to go after her!" Caleb exclaimed.

"No we wait here she knows we are here and she will come back when she is ready," I said.

Every fiber of my being wanted to make sure she was alright but I knew Lex better than anyone and this was something she had to do.

"What if she gets hurt?" Sam asked.

"She will call if she needs us, any of us" I looked at each of them.

"This isn't a good idea, Elkins is a more experienced hunter than even I am and he won't just hand it over," my father stated.

"I have been with her everyday of her life for the last 19 years, I don't like this anymore than you do but I trust her," I walked over and grabbed my jacket, "I'm going to go grab coffee since no one will be sleeping until we hear something."

I walked out of our room and instantaneously called Lex. It rang a few times and went to her voicemail. _Congratulations you've reached Lex, unfortunately I'm probably kicking ass right now so leave a message at the beep or if it is an emergency call my brother Dean at 555-8976._

"Lex, please let me know you are alright and don't do anything stupid."

I made my way to the donut shop and bought two boxes of coffee and made my way back to the room. It didn't look like anyone had moved since I left.

"I tried calling her and all I got was her voicemail, I even sent her a few texts just to make sure she was ok but got nothing back," Caleb stated.

I wasn't going to admit that I called her too. I was the one after all that is trying to keep everyone else calm.

"You know her she will call on her own time, I'm sure she is fine." I answered not really sure if I was trying to assure him or myself.

"Maybe we should call this Elkins guy and at least talk to him," Sam said.

"And say what; our sister is on her way to you to get a gun that you don't want us to have?" I replied.

"I'm going to go call Bobby and tell him to keep an ear out, if she needs help she is likely to call him," Caleb said as he pulled his phone out and walked out of the room.

"I'll call Pastor Jim," Sam said taking his phone out.

I saw my dad get up and head to the door.

"Where are you going?" I almost yelled at him.

"Just to the truck to grab my contact book and see who else we can call," he replied as he walked out the door.

We had all our calls out and hoped that someone would call us back and tell us they have heard from her because then at least we would know she was alright. It had been eight hours since she left to go after the gun and no one has slept so we were all getting on edge. I was about to have Sam track the GPS on her phone when my phone went off alerting me to a text message.

_You still at the motel?_

_Yes, are you ok?_

_I'll be there in 2 hours_

"Was that her?" Sam asked as he saw me texting. I wasn't big on texting but I got used to it because I knew Lex hated talking on the phone and she was the only one that would text me.

"She will be here in 2 hours."

"Is she ok?" Caleb asked getting up from his spot.

"Did she get the gun?" my father asked looking up from his coffee that he kept stirring.

"I don't know all she asked was if we were still here and that she would be here in 2 hours."

Those 2 hours seemed like the longest time in the world. I didn't care if she got the gun or not I just wanted to make sure my baby sister was ok. There was a knock at the door and we all jumped up to get it but I got there first.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I pulled up to the motel and sat in the car for a minute to pull myself together. I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened that door. I tucked the colt in the small of my back and the few bullets it had left in my pocket before draping my jacket over my shoulders. I had dislocated my shoulder again and without having someone to pop it back in for me I was unable to put my jacket on the right way. I went and knocked and Dean answered the door.

"Oh thank God, are you ok?" he said trying to pull me in a hug.

I pulled away and replied, "I'm fine just popped my shoulder out again, do you mind?" I asked while motioning to my shoulder.

He took my jacket off and popped it back in. It hurt just as bad as the first time but I couldn't care less, I felt numb inside. I did notice the other men in the room staring at me.

"So you miss me?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You disobeyed an order Alexa," my father started.

"And what was that?" I retorted.

"Guys come on don't start again, it is how we got here in the first place," Sam said coming over to me and kissed me on top of my head.

I smiled back to him to let him know I was ok and then turned back to my father who was sitting at a small table in the room.

"So this gun you were talking about, it would be a colt revolver with a pentagram carved in the stock of the gun, right?" I said walking over to the table.

"I haven't actually seen it but I would assume so why?" he asked back looking up at me.

I pulled the gun out of the small of my back and took the bullets out of my pocket and put it down on the table and smiled. I think even Dean's jaw hit the floor.

"Good, just wanted to make sure I got the right one."

My father picked it up and started examining the gun while the rest of the men seemed speechless until Caleb finally spoke up.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"Is this Elkins guy going to be coming after you now?" Sam asked before I could answer Caleb's question.

"He's dead."

"Lex, did you…" Dean started.

"Wow De, nice to know you think I would kill someone. I started looking around for the colt and saw a safe. I cracked it open, grabbed it and left," I shrugged.

I saw my father still looking over the gun and he eventually looked up.

"We still have work to do, we need to track down the demon so I can go after it," he stated.

"You? What about us?" I asked getting pissed again.

"Yes Alexa, me. It's nice my kids were able to get the colt but now I need to take care of this."

"Your kids? No I got the fucking gun. I'm not just your daughter or Dean and Sam's little sister or Caleb's girlfriend, I am my own person and I am apart of this family too but that isn't enough for you is it?" I started screaming.

"Alexa…" my father started.

"No I don't want to hear your fucking answer; I'm going to take a shower." I grabbed my duffle and slammed the bathroom door shut.

I looked at myself in the mirror and could see the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I got the water as hot as it would go so I could try and let my muscles relax. I stood there until the water turned cold and had to get out. I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and put my hair in a messy bun before coming back out into the room. I expected to start round three with my father but there was no one in the room. I saw the door open and Sam and Dean walked in.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Caleb is in his room said you can come over when you are ready and dad left." Sam answered as he went and sat on one of the beds.

"He left?"

"He is going to try and track down the demon and let us know when he does," Dean said as he went and sat on the other bed in the room.

"All that I went through and he still left…" I didn't understand it.

"He left the colt here said it would be too dangerous to take it with him," Dean said.

I just nodded and took a seat on the bed next to Dean. We were all quiet for a few minutes. Sam broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sammy."

"How can you be fine? I'm not fine and I'm not the one who just went through it all!"

"Lex he is right, I mean I've never seen you stand up to him like that and then you leave on your own without telling anyone where you are, you put yourself in danger and show up here with the colt, start another fight with dad and smile like nothing is wrong," Dean said putting his hand on my back.

"We are ok right?" I asked looking a both of them confusion on both of their faces. "Like you aren't mad at me for doing what I did…"

"Well we're not happy that you didn't call us back but we aren't going to fight about it," Sam answered.

"And you De?" I asked turning to him.

"We're good squirt," he said winking at me.

"Good two down one to go," I joked as I got up and headed towards to the door, "I'll be in Caleb's room."

They nodded and I left the room. I knew I had to talk to him but we have been so hot and cold lately that I wasn't sure what to expect this time. He answered the door without saying anything.

"Can I come in?" I asked trying to catch his eye.

He stepped out of the way so I could walk in the room but he still didn't say anything.

"Look Caleb our little argument was stupid the other night, I know that you meant well. I just had too much going on at once and should have never taken it out on you."

"You need to open up your heart and let me in and I'm going to keep saying it until you actually do."

"I'm trying but this is all still very new to me," I admitted as I went and sat on the bed.

"Maybe we moved to fast," he responded and came and sat next to me.

"There is no one else I would rather be with."

He leaned over and put a piece of hair behind my ear before leaning over and kissing me.

"You know I heard this awesome saying somewhere," I smirked.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy. And as it turns out I don't like horses but I do have a cowboy."

With that we started making out and taking clothes off of each other stopping only to take our shirts off. By the time we were completely naked I climbed on top and rode him like a cowgirl. When we had finished, twice for me I might add, we quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to Caleb gently shaking me.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Come on pretty girl wake up and talk to me," he said stroking my cheek.

"I'm up," I moaned as I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"So do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" he asked.

"I don't think I dreamt last night to be honest," I replied. Which was the truth I almost always remembered my dream and especially my nightmares I had.

"You were talking in your sleep and kept repeating that you were sorry."

I tried to hold the tears in, now was not the time. I am a Winchester damn it and we don't let our emotions get the best of us. I didn't answer him and he started again.

"Can I ask a question," he asked and I nodded, "How did you dislocate your shoulder? I mean I know it's the same one from before and that it will pop out easier from now on but from what you told us you didn't see anyone."

I couldn't hold it in anymore and a few tears came down my cheeks hitting his bare chest.

"I killed him."


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Also I am going out of order for episodes in the series it just works better for my story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

We were taken out of the moment by Caleb's cell phone ringing. He got out of bed and answered it taking clothes with him to the bathroom. I laid there for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed. When he got out of the bathroom he was off the phone and dressed.

"Anyone good on the phone?" I asked still not completely awake.

"It was Bobby, said he has a job for me a few states over," he answered coming over to kiss me.

"You should go," I said after kissing him back.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you until this is over…" he started until I cut him off.

"And my dad is looking for it, I'll be ok with dumb and dumber until you get back and on the chance we hear something before you do I promise I will call you."

He thought about it for a minute and then grabbed the keys to his car. I walked him out to the Challenger and then made my way to the boys' room. I walked in to see them packing up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"St. Louis apparently," Dean answered sounding quite annoyed.

"Dean come on I know this is our type of gig," Sam said as he zipped his duffel up. I could tell they had been arguing.

"We have been through this Sam, some people are just bad people and they kill other people, I don't know maybe they didn't get enough hugs when they were younger." Dean answered and I flinched a little inside wondering if Dean would put me I the same category if he ever found out what I did.

"No I knew Zack and he isn't a killer he doesn't have it in him," Sam said as he walked to the door.

I just stood there and tried to figure out what the hell they were talking about but nothing came to me. I followed them out and got in the backseat of the car.

"Can someone please fill me in on why we are going to St. Louis and who the hell is Zack?"

Dean started the car and looked at me in the rear view mirror, "Where did Caleb go?"

"Bobby called said there was a job a few states over so he went to check it out, now can you answer my question?" I was getting annoyed that no one was informing me what was going on.

"I went to school with this girl Rebecca and her brother, Zack, was charged with murdering his girlfriend and they live in St. Louis." Sam replied.

"Ok Sammy I know that sucks and all but I have to agree with De on this one, how is that our type of thing?" I asked leaning forward resting my chin on the seat so my head was between their shoulders.

"Because as I explained to Dean I know Zack and he isn't a murderer!" he yelled at me.

"Relax Sam we are in the car and we are going," Dean said.

"Maybe he had good reason," I tried again.

"Alexa!" Dean looked over at me.

"I'm just saying sometimes people get pushed into doing things." I said shrugging my shoulders, "But if you two are done arguing I really could use something to drink before we get too far."

Dean sighed. He hated stopping so early in a trip but he knew I would keep annoying him until he stopped. I got a bottle of water and got back in the car and fished around the bottom of my bathroom bag until I found my bottle of sleeping pills and pulled two out while keeping the bottle in my bag. I took them and then got comfortable in the backseat. I didn't realize that Sam had seen me take them.

"You alright?" he asked turning around in his seat so he could see me.

"Just a headache Sammy," I smiled back.

When I woke up I was in a bed in another crappy motel room. I tried not to panic because the last thing I could remember was being in the backseat of the Impala.

"You know it's a good thing you are still so small," Dean joked as he walked by and tousled my hair.

"What are you talking about? And where the hell are we?" I asked trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Lex you slept the 15 hours it took us to get here and all night last night, if you weren't awake in another hour I was pouring water on you," Dean laughed.

"How did I get here from the car?" I asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"I carried you in," Dean replied looking at me like it was the most obvious answer.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I was actually kind of surprised that all the movement didn't wake you, last time I tried to wake you up you almost hit me."

"I was just real tired is all," I replied.

I got up and took a shower hoping it would wake me up. It did and when I came out Dean had caffeine waiting for me in the form of an energy drink.

"De, you're awesome," I said as I took a sip.

"I know," he smiled.

"Where's Sammy?" I asked realizing he wasn't in the room with us.

"Over at Rebecca's, while you slept the night away we were working and it turns out this is our kind of job."

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked as I sat down on the bed across from him.

"We think it's a shape shifter."

"At least we already know how to kill it, silver bullet to the heart." I smiled.

"Yeah and Sam and I already found its lair."

"I see I missed a lot, so if you found the lair why don't we go get it?"

"Just waiting for Sam to get back," he said flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Since when do we wait for Sam?"

"Since we met the shifter last night and he took my face and the cops are looking for me."

I instantly got up and grabbed the silver knife Dean kept under his pillow.

"Lex, what are you doing?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do I know you aren't the shifter?" I yelled.

"Oh for God's sake Alexa give me the damn knife," he said as he reached for the knife.

"Hell no, I'm not stupid."

He sighed and went into the weapon bag we always had with us and pulled out another knife I knew was made of silver and cut his arm.

"Happy now? If I was a shifter that would have hurt burned instead of hurting like a bitch. Now put the damn knife down."

"Sorry." I said as I put the knife back under his pillow.

Dean's phone rang and it was Sam saying he was done at Rebecca's and he was ready for Dean to pick him up.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he said as he left the room.

Not even two minutes later he came back in the room.

"What happened to getting Sam?" I asked.

"I thought I should get you first," he replied.

"What?"

That's when I noticed there was no cut on his arm where Dean had cut himself not ten minutes ago.

"You aren't my brother," I said more to myself than out loud.

Before I could react he knocked me out and tied me up. I came too just in time to see it turn into me.

"Nice to know you are capable of murder," the shifter said before taking my cell phone and leaving the room.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I pulled up in front of Rebecca's and Sam was already waiting outside.

"How's Lex?" he asked getting in the car.

"Awake finally," I answered as I started to drive away.

"Did you fill her in on everything she missed?" Sam asked and then noticed my arm, "What did you do to your arm?"

"I filled Lex in and I had to prove to her I wasn't the shifter," I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely a Winchester," Sam laughed and then said, "I hate how much pain Rebecca is going through because of this. I want this thing dead."

"You are telling me the thing doesn't have your face, it's personal for me."

"So let's go take care of it and then we will go pick up Lex."

I pulled out my phone and hit the number 3 to speed dial Lex. She answered and said she was fine sitting this one out since her head wasn't in the game. I thought that was weird but just shrugged it off. I knew something was off with her sleeping that long but my head needed to be in the game and I would talk about it later with her. We climbed down the pot hole and walked through the sewers where we found the lair the other night when I stopped abruptly and Sam walked right into me.

"Lex?" I called out as I saw my sister sitting in a chair playing with a lead pipe.

"I thought you said she was at the motel," Sam whispered in my ear.

"She said she was but apparently she lied," I said back angrily.

"About time you boys showed up I was getting lonely," 'Lex' said before hitting us both in the head with a pipe and knocking us out.

I came too and noticed I was tied to a pole and saw Sam tied to the next one over already awake.

"Nice of you to join the party, Batman," 'Lex' said.

"Bite me," I spat at her.

"Dean it's like it is downloading her thoughts, it knows things," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like little Sammy over here boy does she have some major issues with you. You left her behind to be daddy's little punching bag and couldn't even call to make sure she was ok. She even called you to try and at least talk to you and you never answered. Nope you went and got with some girl and forgot all about her," 'Lex' said.

"That's not true!" Sam yelled.

"Sam stop, it is not her," I tried.

"Oh I didn't forget about you De, she is a little double of you. I knew you had your issues but you should see hers," 'Lex' held her head as if she was downloading memories, "she learned from you how to push down her emotions and do whatever she could to make you proud and you still have never told her how proud of her you are and it is killing her inside."

"See you are wrong there, the real Lex knows how proud of her I am," I yelled.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, the stuff she has done for this family would makes you look like a delicate flower, did you know she-"

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I purposely popped my shoulder out so I could get out of the rope that I was tied up in. I grabbed my gun loaded it with silver bullets and went to look for the boys. I was walking around aimlessly when I eventually saw the Impala. I grabbed a flashlight out of the trunk and placed the gun in the small of my back as I climbed into the pot hole. I heard Sam yell and took off running. I heard that the shifter was talking to Dean and I pulled my gun out and shot her in the heart. I stood there not putting my gun down, the last time I had used it I killed Elkins.

"Lex…Alexa! Snap out of it," I heard Dean yelling.

I looked at them tied up and ran over to untie them.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We're good," Sam answered.

"How about you?" Dean asked scanning over me over looking for injuries, "You popped your shoulder again."

"Yeah it is becoming useful actually," I joked.

He popped it back in and I grabbed my cell phone before we left. The short ride back to the motel was silent it wasn't until Sam went to take a shower that Dean spoke up.

"You know I'm proud of you right?" he asked.

"Yeah De, no worries" I answered looking for some clean clothes in my duffel.

"Alright," he answered looking at the floor.

"Is there something else?" I asked looking over at him I could tell there were a million things running through his mind.

"I've never seen you freeze up on a hunt before," he said finally meeting my gaze.

"Well it's not everyday you get to shoot yourself in the heart."


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Also this episode is dedicated to my best friend, see if you can find our line in the chapter =)**

Chapter 14

Dean came over and hit my foot to wake me up and I immediately sat up pulling my gun out from underneath my pillow.

"Whoa whoa relax, it's just me," Dean said backing up with his hands up.

"Sorry," I said putting my gun down on the bed.

"Since when do you keep your gun under your pillow?" Sam asked.

"Since now," I answered and then saw Dean starring at his phone, "What did some girl send you a dirty picture?"

Sam laughed but Dean didn't look up from his phone.

"Ummm…Earth to Dean," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked throwing it back at me but I ducked out of the way and it hit Sam.

"What's on your phone that you are so interested in?" I asked again going over to snatch the phone out of his hands and looked at the screen, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"It is coordinates," I replied still not believing what I was seeing.

"Dad text you coordinates?" Sam asked Dean a little skeptical.

"Seems that way," Dean answered.

I pulled out my laptop and saw Sam give a small smile since it was the first time I have used it since he gave it to me. I typed the numbers into the computer to find out where we needed to go.

"Ok so it appears that he wants us to go to Rockford, Illinois," I read off the computer.

"That's only about 5 hours away from here, let's go" Dean said getting up and packing his bag.

"Can I at least change into clean clothes first?" I requested.

"Yeah I'll go check us out, Dean can load the car and you can change but why don't you leave the laptop out and do research on the ride there," Sam said.

"No problem," I smiled at him sarcastically I hated doing research but I figured I should use the laptop he gave me for more than just games.

We were in the car for about an hour before I found anything that could be our kind of gig.

"Huh that's interesting," I said to no one in particular.

"You want to share with the class?" Dean joked.

"So the only thing I could really find was an article from the local Rockford paper. This cop, Mr. Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth and blows his brains out. Apparently earlier that night him and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum," I read off the screen.

"And that is our thing why?" Sam asked.

"I took a breath dude relax I'm not done yet! Dad marked the same asylum in his journal. There were seven unconfirmed sightings and two deaths, well if you count the cop and his wife it would be up to four deaths now."

"So we check it out," Dean said.

I pulled my cell phone out to let Caleb know we were headed to another job and see how he was doing with his. His phone went straight to voicemail. _Hey you have reached Caleb, you know what to do._

"Hey cowboy, thought I would check in and see how things were going with your hunt, we are on our way to Illinois for another job, hope to hear from you soon, me"

I hung up my phone to see Dean laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Did you really have to tell him it was you at the end of the message; you don't think he could have figured it out by the sound of your voice?" Dean laughed.

"Shut up," I replied hitting him in the back of the head.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, Sam was sleeping in the front seat and I had beaten my high score at pinball when we pulled into the small town.

"So we should head to the bar," I started before I got looks from both brothers, "I was merely suggesting that if I was a cop and I just lost my partner I would be at bar."

I saw Sam roll his eyes but Dean agreed with me and we went into the bar.

"You two look older so have fun getting information," I said as I turned to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Dean asked grabbing the sleeve of my jacket.

"Darts," I replied smiling.

I made my way over to notice no one at the board but I played by myself. It never ceased to amaze me how playing always made me happy. Whatever evil or problems I was dealing with at the time were always in the middle of the board and every time I got a bull's eye it was like killing my problems. I didn't keep track on how many games I had played until I was told by the boys we had all the information we needed and we headed back to the car.

"You feeling alright?" Dean asked as we got outside.

"Yeah, why?" I answered looking at him confused.

"We were in a bar and you didn't have anything to drink."

"So?"

"Just shows you are Sam's sister after all," he laughed.

"So what did you fid out?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Mr. Kelly was a good cop and had a good home life, he and his wife had their arguments like any couple but nothing to make him do this," Sam said.

"Yeah but the partner also said that they chased some kids out of the south wing of the asylum the same night," Dean added.

"So let's go check it out," I said a little too excitedly.

Dean shook his head and laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked looking between the both of us.

"Your sister has this thing with mental hospitals, she thinks they are fascinating," Dean laughed.

"You're kidding me right?" Sam asked looking back at me.

I shrugged and smiled. We got to the asylum and saw that the entire placed was fenced off. Dean climbed over and Sam put his hand out to give me a boost.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was going to help you," Sam answered.

I laughed and climbed the fence and hopped over and stood next to Dean who was picking the lock.

"You coming sasquatch?" I called.

"Yeah I'm coming," he sighed as he hopped the fence and then added, "You are way too excited."

When we got inside there was graffiti and old papers everywhere. I was wrapped up in looking at the papers on the floor. I loved to look through medical records of insane people. I know I'm weird but look at our family.

"Hey, I found the south wing," Dean called.

I made my way over to where he was standing and noticed the doors were usually chained off, however someone had cut the chain and left the bolt cutters.

"Why would someone only chain off the south wing?" I asked.

"To keep people out," Sam answered.

"Or keep something in," Dean added as he easily opened the door.

We made our way down the hallway and Dean pulled out his makeshift EMF reader. It was really Sam's old walkman that he stole and started sweeping it around looking for electromagnetic frequencies that ghosts or spirits sometimes gave off. I could hear my brothers having conversation but I was like a kid in a candy shop. They kept walking as I went into one room that looked like a torture chamber. There were knives with dried blood on them, restraints and it looked like an old electric chair for shock therapy. I kicked something with my foot and bent down to see a sign for a door saying Dr. Ellicott.

"Alexa!" I could Dean yelling.

"What?" I called back.

They both came in the room I was in and looked ready to kill me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean yelled.

"Figuring out where to start," I smiled and handed him the sign I found. Sam came over to see what I handed Dean.

"Dr. Ellicott," Sam read.

I nodded and smiled, "Let's go find out more about him and they we can come back."

We found that Dr. Ellicott was the man in charge of the asylum and that he had a son that was a psychiatrist. So the next morning we went to talk to him. After three rounds of rock/paper/scissors it was decided Sam would go talk to him and find out what he could. Dean and I waited on a bench outside of the office. I used that time to call Caleb; it rang twice before he picked up.

"Shoot."

"Hey cowboy, I was starting to get worried you never called me back from the other night."

"Hey pretty girl, sorry was finishing up the job. Now that's it done I was hoping I could meet up with you guys."

"Of course, we are in Rockford, Illinois staying at the Franklin Motel."

"It shouldn't take me more than 2 hours to get to you."

"Good, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I should go but call me when you get here."

"Will do, I love you."

"You too."

Sam finally came out an hour later.

"Took you long enough," Dean said getting up, just like me he wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"What did you find out Sammy?" I asked.

"So the south wing is where they kept the real head cases and the criminally insane." Sam started.

"Awesome," I interrupted.

"Anyways as I was trying to say, one night back in 1964 the patients rioted and attacked not only the staff but each other. There were deaths on both sides and some bodies were never recovered including our very own Dr. Ellicott. Which is why they closed it down and moved the remaining patients," Sam finished.

"Great so there could be more than one angry spirit in that place," Dean said.

"Scavenger hunt in the asylum can this day get any better!" I exclaimed.

"Squirt you are so damaged," Dean laughed lightly pushing me.

"Takes one to know one," I said pushing him back.

"Come on you two let's get this over with," Sam said heading to the car.

We got back to the asylum went right for the south wind. The EMF reader was going crazy and Sam had the video recorder out to look for orbs that we couldn't see with the naked eye. There was a ton according to the camera.

"Be careful," Dean said looking at Sam and myself, "The only that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is a pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

We walked into a room and we spread out to look around. I looked over towards Sam who was just staring at a spirit coming right at him.

"Sam drop," I yelled as I shot it with rock salt.

"That was weird," Sam said standing back up.

"Yeah like how you didn't shoot her," Dean said.

"Because she didn't attack me," Sam answered.

"I shot her before she had the chance," I said confused.

"I mean she didn't even try, I wonder what she wanted…" Sam trailed off as I shushed him.

"What?" Dean whispered raising his gun and looking around.

"I hear someone…crying?"

I looked around and noticed it was coming from behind an over turned table. I motioned to my brothers and we walked over to it with our guns raised ready for anything. What we didn't expect was a teenage girl about my age hiding back there who screamed as soon as she saw our guns.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you," Dean said leaning down with his hand out to help her up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Katherine…Kat," she answered looking at us nervously.

"Meow," I said barely over a whisper and started laughing to myself, Sam elbowed me.

"I'm Sam, this is Alexa and that's Dean," he said pointing to each of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well my boyfriend, Gavin, and I thought it might be fun to break into here since everyone says it is haunted. I thought it was just all ghost stories but I've seen things and I heard him scream and I can't find him," she stopped and looked at us.

"We need to find him and get you two out of here," Sam said as we walked back to the hallway.

I turned to her, "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"What are you stuck on stupid? Someone says the place is haunted, you don't go in!"

I could see Dean trying to stifle a laugh as we got to the end of the hallway and had two directions we could go.

"Kat go with Sam to the left and Dean and I will go right," I instructed.

I followed Dean down the hallway to be honest I wasn't really looking for her boyfriend I was looking for places a body could be hidden so we could salt, burn it and maybe I could convince my brothers to stay a few extra minutes to explore.

We had been walking around for about 15 minutes when our flashlights went off. _Must be getting close_, I thought then I felt Dean grab my arm.

"Ow! Dean, you are hurting me," I said.

He flicked his lighter and I looked at him for a brief second before turning and seeing a spirit holding my arm. Before I had a chance to react it whipped me around into an old small cell and locked me in.

"Dean!" I screamed.

Even as Winchesters we were all scared of something. For Sam it was clowns, Dean was flying, for me it was small spaces.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I heard the door slam and I immediately tried to break it down or open it anyway I could. Not only was Lex locked in a room with a psychotic spirit but I knew if I didn't get her out soon she would have a panic attack. No matter what I tried I couldn't get the door open.

"Dean!" I heard her scream.

"Alexa I'll get you out!" I yelled back when I saw Sam coming down the hallway alone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She is in there with one of them," I said kicking the door with everything I had.

"Peanut, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me you have to face it, you have to stay calm," Sam yelled.

"She has to what?" I asked.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I almost wished the damn spirit would just kill me. I could feel the walls closing in on my and myself running out of air. I was playing with the bracelet on my wrist that Dean had given me trying to stay focused I knew he would do everything in his power to get me out.

I started hyperventilating not being able to control my breathing anymore and I could feel my body trembling. The room started spinning and next thing I knew I was on the ground with the spirit whispering in my ear. As soon as he said what he needed to the door opened and I felt someone pick me up.

Dean brought me out into the hall and sat me on his lap rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering soothing thoughts in my ear until I could get my breathing back under control.

"Shh…it's ok…I'm here baby girl…take a deep breath for me…come on calm down…you are ok," he soothed and then turned to Sam, "We have to get her out of here."

"I don't think that's an option until we get rid of the spirit, Kat and Gavin are waiting by the front door with my gun in case something comes back, I couldn't get them out," Sam said to Dean before looking at me sad eyes. He hadn't seen me have a panic attack since before he left for college.

"137," I whispered into Dean's shoulder. I was always weak after an attack and all I wanted to do was to sleep.

"What baby girl?" Dean said lifting my chin so I could look at him.

"The spirit whispered in my ear 137," I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Room number," Sam said.

"First we take her to sit with Kat and Gavin," Dean said as Sam helped him get up with me in his arms.

We rounded a corner and heard a gun shot Sam pushed us out of the way just in time.

"Don't shoot!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry," Kat said and then saw Dean carrying me, "Oh my God what happened?"

"She is ok but she needs to stay with you two until we get back," Dean said as he carefully put me down so I could lean against the wall, "she has her cell phone on her if she starts breathing heavy or anything out of the ordinary I need you to call me immediately, do you understand?"

Kat nodded as she sat down next to me. I must have fallen asleep from all the excitement when I heard AC/DC's Highway to Hell playing. I searched my pockets for my cell phone but couldn't find it.

"Here I was holding it just in case," Kat smiled as she handed it to me.

"Hello," I answered tiredly.

"Lex are you alright?" I heard Caleb ask me on the other end.

"I'm ok, where are you?"

"I've been at the motel for an hour now I thought you guys would be here and when you weren't I started to worry."

"De and Sammy are finishing the job now, be there soon."

"You sure you are ok?"

"I'm good, I'll see you soon"

I hung up before he could say anything else. He didn't know about my claustrophobia and panic attacks and that is how I wanted to keep it for the time being. The door Gavin was leaning on suddenly opened and he fell back landing on his back side.

"Looks like it's all over with," Kat smiled as she put her hand out to help me stand up.

"Why don't you guys get out of here," I smiled and shook my head, "I'm going to wait for my brothers."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Gavin said standing up grabbing Kat's hand, throwing me Sam's gun and running towards the parking lot.

It was only a few minutes until the boys came down the hallway. I could see that Sam had blood underneath his nose.

"Sammy you ok?" I asked trying to get up but I was still too weak and ended up sliding back down the wall.

"I'm fine Lex, how about you?" he asked kneeling down so he would be eye level with me and feeling my forehead.

"Just worn out," I answered.

Dean came over and scooped me up and we headed back to the car. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder.

"Thanks De," I whispered in his ear before allowing myself to fall back to sleep safe in his arms.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. This is a short chapter but I promise I will make it up in the next couple!**

Chapter 15

**Dean's P.O.V.**

We got back to the motel and Sam went to talk to Caleb to explain that Lex needed to sleep awhile before he came over to our room. I watched her sleeping in the backseat and she looked truly peaceful; I just wished that I could have protected her better today. She is my baby sister it's my job to take care of her and I would do anything to make sure she didn't get hurt. I didn't want to risk waking her up but I knew she would be more comfortable in a bed so I opened the back door and carefully lifted her in my arms. She woke up for a brief moment.

"What's going on?" she muttered.

"Shh…go back to sleep, just bringing you inside," I whispered.

She nodded, curled into me and fell back to sleep.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure how long I slept for but I woke up to a note on the pillow next to me and the room empty.

_Hey sleeping beauty,_

_When you wake up get dressed and meet me in my room. I'm in the room next door. The night is ours pretty girl._

_Cowboy_

I quickly got out of bed grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. When I walked in I noticed a rose taped to the mirror with another note.

_I love you_

I took a shower and got dressed in my nicest pair of jeans I had with a black halter top and my leather jacket. I left my hair down and applied some eyeliner before leaving the bathroom to find my heels I wore when I pretended to be an officer.

I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know why I was so nervous about tonight, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. I took out my cell to see a text message from Sam.

_Have fun tonight, just not too much fun_

_Thanks Sammy_

I went and knocked on Caleb's door and took a deep breath to calm myself down before he answered. He opened the door and gawked at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him looking down at my outfit.

"You look amazing," he said pulling me into a passionate kiss that I returned and I noticed he winced as I brushed up against his chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked stepping back.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up from the last job," he smiled.

"How bad?" I asked concerned.

"Just a few bruised ribs," he answered.

"I loved my notes and rose thank you very much," I said changing the subject and trying not to blush.

"It's just the beginning pretty girl, let's go get something to eat," he said taking my hand and walking me out to the Challenger.

He opened my door and let me get in before going around to his side of the car. We went to the most beautiful restaurant and ate by candle light underneath the stars.

"Caleb this is really nice," I said as our dinner plates were being cleared.

"Anything for you," he smiled and reached over to hold my hand.

He started playing with the ring that he had given me for my birthday and took it off my finger.

"What you taking it back," I winked at him.

He took my left hand in his and looked deep into my eyes before speaking again.

"I love you Alexa Lynn with everything I have and more. I want it all with you, a house with a white picket fence and kids of our own. You are my family and I will do anything and everything in my power to make you happy. Will you be mine forever?"

Tears were forming in my eyes and I nodded as I was unable to speak. We both stood up, he slipped the ring on my finger and then twirled me around. I had never been happier in all my life. I have never been a girly girl but I couldn't help but skip and twirl myself around in circles. We started walking back to the car and I skipped ahead.

I didn't even see the headlights coming right at me. I felt Caleb push me out of the way and heard brakes screeching. It happened all so fast but to me it was like someone hit slow motion. Caleb got hit by the car, hit the windshield and rolled back down onto the pavement. The car didn't even stop; I could hear people screaming around the scene.

I ran over to him pulling the top part of his body onto my lap. His shirt was already soaked in his blood.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me…please wake up…I love you do you hear me…I love you," I screamed at him through my tears.

I reached my hand down to feel for a pulse, it was there but it was weak. The ambulance was there in no time and I followed behind in his car. They rushed him off to surgery as soon as he got to the hospital. I fell into a chair and cried. I pulled out my cell phone to call Dean.

"Hello."

"De…" I tried not to cry.

"Lex, what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

I hung up the phone and a nurse came over to see if I needed any help. I shrugged her off I had a few minor cuts on the palm of my hands from bracing myself when Caleb pushed me out of the way but nothing serious. I didn't want them fussing over me when all I could think about was all the blood from Caleb.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Sam and I had just finished another around at the bar and I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it and immediately sobered up when I heard Lex crying on the other end. I felt all the color drain out of my face when she said hospital before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked with worry all over his face.

"We need to go, now!" I answered running to the car with Sam in tow.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" he yelled as we got in the car and peeled away.

"Lex is at the hospital," I said through the lump in my throat.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

I tried to keep it together but all I could hear was _I need you, _repeating over and over in my head. We got to the hospital in five minutes flat but it felt like an eternity. We ran in to see her sitting in the waiting room curled up in a ball on one of the chairs.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I had curled myself up on a chair in hopes of comforting myself, when I saw my brothers run in.

"Lex, what happened?" Dean asked coming and kneeling in front of me.

"They came out of no where," I cried.

"Who did?" Sam asked sitting in the chair next to me.

I couldn't answer. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of holding back the tears but it was no use.

Dean gently took my face in his hands, "Baby girl tell me what exactly happened."

I went to sit up and I could see both of their eyes widen. My clothes were covered in blood from holding Caleb until the paramedics got there.

"It's not mine," I said looking down and then started, "We were leaving the restaurant and I didn't see the car…He pushed me out of the way and got hit and they didn't even stop… we got here and they took him into emergency surgery and no one will tell me what's going…"

I felt Sam put his arm around me and pull me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder until I saw a doctor come in the room.

"Family for Caleb McAdams," he called out.

I ran right over wiping the tears from my eyes, "How is he doing?"

"Maybe we should sit down," the doctor started.

"No, tell me what is going on," I almost yelled. I could see Dean and Sam walking over to where we were standing.

"I'm sorry we lost him in surgery, we did everything we could."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 16

I suddenly couldn't feel my legs and would have fallen over if Dean didn't grab me. I couldn't understand all of this. I was waiting to wake up from one of my nightmares. How could the happiest day of my life turn into one of my worst?

I couldn't cry anymore I just felt numb. I was a Winchester after all and I hadn't cried since before the doctor said he was gone. Sam called Bobby to fill him in and so he could come get Caleb's body to give him a hunter's funeral. This means salting and burning him on a pyre. We got to Bobby's the next day and the boys got everything ready. We all watched in silence as his body burned, I stayed until the fire was completely out before walking back into the house. We stayed at Bobby's for the night; I wanted to look for a job in the morning I couldn't sit and do nothing without thinking about him.

I was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table cleaning our weapons the next morning while Sam was flipping through one of Bobby's books. Dean walked in putting his phone back in his pocket.

"So I just got a call from an old friend. Her father was killed last night in a car accident and she thinks it might be our kind of thing," he said.

"How is that our kind of thing?" Sam asked confused.

"Hell I'm game," I said putting the weapons back in the bag.

"Trust me she would have never called if she didn't need us," Dean said.

"Lex maybe you should stay here with Bobby," Sam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know how hard it is to lose someone and your head isn't really in the game right now," Sam started.

"Sam I'm going, stop telling me how I feel." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

He hadn't stopped asking me if I was ok or if I needed anything since we were at the hospital. I knew he was trying to help but the only thing it was doing was pissing me off.

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Dean asked cautiously.

I stood up and got as close to the both of them as I could, "I swear the next person who asks if I am ok is going to get punched."

We got into the Impala and started driving away before Sam spoke up.

"So who is this friend of yours?" he asked.

Dean hesitated and looked at me in the backseat before answering, "Cassie."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I screamed making Sam jump.

"Alexa you know she wouldn't have called unless it was something we could help with," Dean tried to reason.

"So by old friend you mean…" Sam asked.

"A friend that isn't new," Dean smiled.

"So Cassie, huh? You have never mentioned her before," Sam said.

"We went out," was all Dean answered.

"You dated someone and never told me?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, Lex and I were working a job and she was finishing up college and we went out for a few weeks."

"Ok but her dad dying in a car accident really isn't our thing. How does she know what we do anyways?" Sam asked.

"He fucking told her," I yelled.

"You told her? Our big family rule number one, we do what we do and shut up about it! I lied to Jessica for a year and a half and you go out with some chick for a few weeks and tell her everything!" Sam was yelling now too.

"Yeah looks like it," was all Dean said.

"I guess she didn't get the message," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Dean asked looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing," I smiled and leaned back against the seat.

**MEMORY**

Dean-25

Sam-21, but he is at college.

Alexa-17

_We had been working a job in Athens, Ohio and Dean had gotten close to a college girl named Cassie._

_"Hey squirt as long as dad doesn't send us to another job, do you think we could stay for awhile," Dean asked as he was getting ready for another date with Cassie._

_"Of course De," I smiled back. _

_I could tell this girl made him really happy. I curled up on the couch in the small apartment we were renting. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Dean slamming the door as he came in._

_"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes._

_"Go pack we are leaving tonight," he said grabbing a few of his things that were in the living room._

_"Dean, what's going on?" I asked following him to his bedroom._

_"Please Alexa…just pack," he said and I could see the sadness in his eyes._

_"I need to go say goodbye to one of my friends, I'll be right back and then we can go," I said grabbing my jacket and heading out the door._

_I made it over to Cassie's dorm room and banged on the door until she opened it._

_"Alexa, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at me._

_"What did you do to him," I yelled pushing her into the room and slamming the door._

_"I told him to leave and that's what I expect you to do," she said pushing me back._

_I went to leave and then turned and punched her square in the jaw, "I can promise that if you ever contact him again I will make your life a living hell."_

**PRESENT**

We got to the newsroom where she was apparently working. We walked in the office scanning the room for her and at first we couldn't find her. When I saw her I instinctively balled my fists; no one hurt either of my brothers and got away with saw us standing there and came right over.

"Dean," she breathed.

"Hey Cassie," he said running his hand through his hair.

"This is my brother Sam and you remember Lex right?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she said before turning to me, "Alexa."

"Cassie," I scoffed.

"Let's go back to my house and we can talk about what happened," she said.

We got to Cassie's house and it was huge. She made a pot of tea and some sandwiches which she put on the coffee table.

"You live here?" I asked looking around.

"My mother is in pretty bad shape, I've been staying with her," she answered not taking her eyes off Dean.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"My dad swore he saw a black truck following him," she answered looking over to Sam. She was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"Who was the driver?" Sam asked.

"He didn't say anything about a driver, just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. Dad's truck was dented like something big slammed into it," she answered.

"Ok so maybe it was a hit and run," I said trying to hold back my anger as I grabbed a sandwich.

"It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from dad's car leading right to the edge where he went over. Only one set of tracks, his." She was crying now.

Dean looked at her sadly and I rolled my eyes.

"Has this happened to anyone else?" Sam asked.

"His best friend, they owned the dealership together. It was the exact same thing. Dent…no tracks," she said wiping away her tears.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked not really sure what was going on.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds crazy." she started, "look I'm still a little skeptical about this ghost stuff you guys do."

"Yeah if I remember right you said it was nuts," Dean said angrily.

"That was then," she sighed, "I knew that if I called you would help me."

"We will see what we can do," Sam said as we got up to leave.

We walked back to the Impala and I had purposely left my jacket in the living room so I would have a chance to talk to Cassie alone.

"Wait I forgot my jacket, be right back," I said turning back and knocking on the door while they both got in the car to wait for me.

She opened the door with my jacket already in her hand, "here," she said handing it to me.

I took it and stepped closer to her so we were almost nose to nose.

"You better pray this is our kind of thing, if I find out you did this to see him again I will make good on my promise."

"Your brothers are waiting," was all she said.

We got back to the motel room and Dean went to take a shower.

"What is your problem?" Sam asked as he pulled out his laptop.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back as I took a beer out of the case we just bought.

"You have had a nasty attitude with Cassie ever since we got here," he said coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Yeah and?" I shrugged.

"Is this job getting to you because of what happened to Caleb?" he asked slowly.

"No Sam," I said through my teeth as I got off the bed.

"I just want to help Lex, are you sure you ok?" he asked.

I lost it and punched Sam in the face at the same time Dean came out of the bathroom.

"I said stop asking me," I said as I grabbed my room key and headed for the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned looking between Sam holding his face and me walking to the door.

"I'm going out," I answered and slammed the door before either of them could say anything else.

I was aimlessly walking around when I saw lights from an ambulance and police cars up ahead. I ran over in time to see the mayor being loaded in to the ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked someone in the crowd.

"He was run over by a truck they think," the woman answered me.

"Fuck," I mumbled and turned to run back to the room.

When I got back Sam was on his laptop and Dean had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Sam looked up when I walked in the room.

"The mayor's dead," I stated walking over to wake Dean up.

"You're kidding me?" Sam said shocked.

"What," Dean grumbled as I woke him.

"The mayor was run over by a truck tonight," I said sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'll see if there is any connection," Sam said going back to his laptop.

All I could think about was Caleb being hit by the car and the scene kept replaying in my head. Then I noticed the red spot on Sam's cheek where I had hit him. I was a lot smaller than Sam but I was a Winchester and knew how to throw a punch and it would most definitely turn into a bruise. I got up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry about your face."

"It's ok," he said pulling me into a half hug.

"Turns out the mayor was Cassie's uncle and her father's best friend that was killed before him was her godfather," Sam said reading off the laptop.

"We have to go talk to Cassie," I said. I didn't like the girl but I didn't want her dead.

Dean pulled his phone out to call her. I could hear it ring a few times before she answered screaming his name into the phone.

"We're coming," Dean said running to the door with Sam and I in tow.

We got to Cassie's and found her in the living room extremely shaken up. Dean went and pulled her into him and held her close while Sam went to get her a glass of water.

"Where is your mom?" Sam asked when he got back from the kitchen.

"She is out with friends planning the funeral," she replied.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked sitting in a chair across from the couch.

"The truck was outside of the house it was like it was trying to find a way to get in and then it was just gone," she said taking her head off of Dean's shoulder but he still kept an arm around her.

"Could you see who was driving the truck?" Sam asked.

She shook her head, "but I think I recognized the truck."

She got up and pulled out an old scrapbook. She flipped through a few pages before turning the book around to show us. There a man standing in front of a black truck with the caption, _Cyrus Dorian._

"This was the truck you saw?" Dean asked.

"I'm positive, but he and his truck have been gone for a very long time now."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"All my dad would say was there was a terrible accident. He said that Cyrus was driving them around in the truck when he lost control and drove it into the swamp. Everyone got out but Cyrus."

"Do you know if the truck is still in the swamp?" Sam asked.

"It should be, why?" she asked back.

"We need to get to it to stop all of this," Dean answered before turning to me, "Lex, you stay here with Cassie and we will be back."

I went to protest but figured now was not the time. They left and there was a long awkward silence.

"I never meant to hurt him you know. I thought he didn't want to be with me anymore and instead of just saying so he made up some ghost story," Cassie said finally breaking the silence.

"Does this look made up to you?" I asked waving my hands around.

"You know the older siblings are supposed to do the protecting, not the other way around," she tried to joke.

"I'm not going to apologize for hitting you," I said deadpanned.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she said and we fell back into silence until the boys came back.

Sam and I made our way out to the car so Dean could say goodbye when I heard Sam's phone ringing.

"Hello…dad?…where are you…yes, sir…how did it happen?…we will meet up with you tomorrow…bye"

"What was that about?" I asked climbing onto the hood of the car.

"Pastor Jim is dead."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 17

"What do you mean Pastor Jim is dead?" I asked getting off the hood.

Pastor Jim was someone we stayed with when we were too young to go on hunts. He was one of the nicest people you could ever meet.

"Dad said a demon got him," Sam answered.

"A demon or _the_ demon?" I asked as Dean walked over to us.

"I don't know, he wants us to meet him in Missouri tomorrow," Sam said.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Pastor Jim was killed and we have to go meet dad," I said climbing into the backseat.

The boys got in the car and drove off. I curled up and fell asleep in no time.

_I was in an apartment building and could see a blonde girl with short hair eating breakfast with a guy with brown hair that looked a little older than Dean. I could hear the fire alarm going off and they just sat and ate their breakfast as if they couldn't hear it. I tried to scream to get them to move. They were unable to hear me but I could see that someone was tied to a bed in the next room. I couldn't see who it was but I saw that it was a male and that he was unconscious. There was a knock at the front door and the couples' eyes turned black. I saw Dean, Sam and myself dressed in fireman's gear enter the apartment. Dean and Sam took out the two demons and I saw myself run to untie the man in the bed. As I got closer I realized it was my father beaten, bloody and unconscious._

I must have been screaming in my sleep because I woke to Sam standing over me. Dean had the car pulled over and both back doors were open.

"Peanut, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nightmare," I admitted trying to take in the fact that I was safe.

"That was more like a night terror," Dean said wiping the hair out of my face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sam asked.

"Dad," I admitted before looking to both of them, "Can I sit up front with you guys?"

"Of course," Dean said putting his hand out to help me out of the backseat.

I curled into Sam's side and fell into a dreamless sleep. We got to the motel that my father was staying at and knocked on the door. He opened it nodding at each of us as we walked in. There was newspaper clippings taped to the walls and piles of research on the bed.

"So this is everything I know," he said pointing around the room.

I walked over to one of the walls and started reading some of the articles.

"Ok so what did you find?" Dean asked.

"There is a trial it starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, then California all houses burning down to the ground," he paused to glance at me before continuing, "It goes after blonde women who had girls of their own."

"All these families had baby girls?" Sam asked.

"Yes and the demon always comes on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"So mom's death really is because of me," I said speaking for the first time.

"We don't know that Lex," Dean said.

"Oh really, cause I'd say he is pretty damn sure," I yelled pointing at my father.

"It is not your fault," Dean yelled back.

"Enough," my father yelled.

"But why is it doing it?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I wish I had more answers, I've always been a step behind it but there are signs and they are starting again here."

"Signs?" Dean asked.

"Days before these fires signs crop up in the area such as cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, and electrical storms. I also went back and they happened in Lawrence a week before your mother died and in Palo Alto before Jessica."

"And these signs are happening here?" I asked.

"Yes, I know where the demon is going to be," he answered, "I need to run to an antique store near by, I shouldn't be long."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Pastor Jim was killed because one yellow eyes followers wants the colt, she will kill everyone we know unless I hand it over," he answered.

"You can't just hand it over to some black eyed bitch!" I screamed.

"I'm not, I'm going to get a replica from the antique store and meet up with her tomorrow while you three take the actual colt and kill yellow eyes," he said looking at each of us.

"You're going to hand some bitch a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked.

"She shouldn't be able to tell the difference, I just need to buy enough time for you guys."

"You want us to go after this by ourselves?" Sam yelled.

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing the people we love. I want you to go back to school, I want Dean to have a home and I want Alexa to be able to have children of her own one day. I want Mary to be alive. I just want this over," he replied and I swore I saw a tear forming in his eyes.

He stood up and headed for the door before turning and looking at me.

"Alexa ride with me we need to talk," he said softly.

I nodded and followed him out to his truck. We were silent for a few minutes before he started.

"I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you," he started, "We had some fight the last time we saw each other."

"Nothing's going to change the things that you said, and nothings going to make this right again," I replied.

"I'm proud of you for standing your ground."

That caught me off guard, my father had never once said he was proud of me and at first I wasn't sure what to say so I sat there staring out the window.

"I heard about Caleb from Bobby," he tried to break the silence.

"Please don't," I said putting my hand up.

We got the replica gun and headed back to the motel room. We walked in and I could see worry on Dean's face and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know this is a trap right? That's why she wants you to come alone," Sam said.

"I can handle her," my father answered half smiling.

"Dad promise me that if this thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed you're no good to us dead, ok?" Dean said.

"Same goes for you three, I've been waiting a long time for this fight and now I am not going to be in it. It's up to you three now, you finish what I started you understand?"

We all nodded, he handed Dean a piece of paper that had the address of where the demon was supposed to be and left. We got in the Impala and headed to the address and waited across the street in the car.

"Maybe we should be closer," Sam said shifting in his seat.

"We've got to wait until the demon shows itself, then we get it before it gets them," Dean sighed.

"This is weird," I stated.

"Just keep your head in the game and we do the job like always," Dean instructed.

"This isn't just any job," Sam added.

"Hey guys, just in case this doesn't go as planned, I want to say how much I love you guys and to say thank you to both of you for always being there. I could always count on you…" I began until Dean cut me off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked turning around in his seat to look me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nobody is dying tonight. Not us, not anyone in that family, nobody except that demon. That evil son of a bitch isn't getting any older than tonight, you hear me?" he asked looking at me and then over to Sam.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and the street lights started to flicker.

"It's here," I whispered.

We ran to the house and Dean kicked the door down. He started wrestling with the husband as Sam and I ran upstairs looking for the wife and baby girl. I froze when I saw the demon standing over the baby's crib and quickly noticed the mother sliding up the wall towards the ceiling. I raised the colt and took a shot but the demon just dissolved into black smoke. The woman fell to the floor and I ran to help her up as Sam grabbed the baby from the crib.

"My baby!" the woman screamed.

"Sam's got her, we have to get out of the house," I said as I pulled her out of the house with Sam following us with the baby.

When we were all on the front lawn I turned to look back at the house and could see the demon in the window.

"It's still in there," I yelled as I went to run back in the house.

"Lex, no!" Dean yelled grabbing me by the waist and holding me back.

"Dean let me go it's still in there, I can end this!"

"It is suicide, the house is burning down."

"I don't care!"

"I do," he answered letting me go.

I watched as the demon in the house disappeared. As we drove back to the motel I could hear my brothers talking but I wasn't listening to what they were saying. We got back into the room and Dean had tried for the fifth time to call dad.

"Something's wrong," Dean stated.

"God damn it," Sam exclaimed as he plopped down into a chair.

"You hear me, Lex? Something's happened," Dean said walking over to where I was sitting.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all of this," I said while picking the skin around my nails.

"So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean asked.

"You're damn right I am!"

"Well that's not going to happen, not while Sam and I are around," he said pointing between Sam and himself.

"We've been searching our whole lives for this thing! It's the only thing we have ever cared about! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lex, we want to waste it, we really do, but it's not worth dying over," Sam added.

"What? That thing killed mom! That thing killed Jess!" I screamed.

"Like Sam said once no matter what we do, they're gone and they are never coming back," Dean said.

I got up and slammed him against the wall, "Don't you say that! Not after all of this…not you!"

Dean pulled me into a tight hug, "Baby girl, the four of us is all I have left. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together. Without you and Sam and dad…"

"He should have called by now," Sam sighed.

Sam picked up his cell phone and tried to call him again this time putting the phone on speaker. It rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"You Winchesters really screwed up this time," she said.

"Where is he?" I growled into the phone.

"You're never going to see your father again."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 18

"What did you do to him?" I screamed into the phone.

"He begged for his life with tears in eyes. He begged to see his kids one more time, that's when I slit his throat," she said on the other end of the phone.

"For your sake I hope you're lying, because if it's true I swear to God I will kill you myself," Dean snarled.

"Where is he?" Sam yelled.

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you?" she laughed.

"He is not dead!" I screamed holding back my tears.

"He will be," she said.

"Wait, what?" Sam exclaimed.

"He's not dead but he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Dean asked.

"You don't."

"So what do you want?" Sam asked getting annoyed with all the unanswered questions.

"Your daddy is in Jefferson City, you have 2 hours to get him and hand the colt over or we go after the next hunter on the list, I think you call him Bobby."

Before any of us had a chance to reply she had hung up. Dean punched the wall in frustration while Sam kept looking at his phone. I felt like I was going to be sick but I talked myself out of it.

"What the hell do we do now?" Sam asked sounding defeated.

"We go to Jefferson City," Dean said heading to the door to leave.

"Dean you have to know it's a trap, who knows how many demons we are walking into," Sam said.

"If dad's still alive, none of that matters and I won't have that bitch going after Bobby," Dean replied.

All of a sudden my dream came back to me, "he is in an apartment building."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"The nightmare I had, he was tied to a bed in some apartment building," I scrunched my forehead trying to remember.

"Lex it was a just a nightmare," Sam said trying to brush off what I had just said.

"Damn it Sam listen to me, I dreamt of Jessica's death and the sheriff's and I couldn't save them! Now I am dreaming about dad and I will not be too scared to follow my instinct."

"Let's go," Dean said holding the door open of the motel room.

We drove to Jefferson City and started driving around. We knew we had to find an apartment building but there was so many we didn't know where to start.

"Lex, you got anything else to go off of?" Dean asked hopefully.

I closed my eyes and went over my dream again in my head trying to pay close attention to any detail.

"It was by a river," I said holding my head.

Sam noticed and looked back at me, "What's wrong?"

"My head is pounding," I answered rubbing my temples.

"You did good squirt, there is only one apartment complex next to the river," Dean said pushing the gas pedal down.

"The demons could be possessing anyone in the apartment building and we can't exactly run in with guns blazing, so how are we going to get everyone out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and since we don't know who they are possessing anyone can attack us," Dean added.

"We pull the fire alarm, steal three firemen's suits and find dad," I stated still massaging my head as we pulled up in front of the apartment building.

Sam snuck in the front door and pulled the alarm. Dean had the trunk open and we grabbed our guns. As I went to stick the colt in the small of my back I got lightheaded and swayed on my feet.

"Hey," Dean said grabbing my arm, "You alright?"

I grabbed my head and tried not to cry, "Oh God it hurts, De."

He helped me walk to the backseat of the car and sat me down.

"Stay here and call me if you need me," he said looking at me worriedly.

I handed him the colt, "You are going to need this."

"I promise we will get him back," he said gazing into my eyes.

"Sam come here," I said motioning him over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"When you get inside, I don't know what room it is but there will be two demons in the room that you will need to take out. Dad will be tied to the bed," I paused before I continued; "you need to prepare yourselves for what he will look like. He will be bruised, bloody and unconscious."

I could see the fire trucks pulling up and the sirens did not help my head any.

"Go," I whispered before putting my head between my knees with my hands over my ears.

Dean leaned over and kissed me on the head before closing the door gently and running towards the building.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Hey, what's happening? Is there a fire?" I asked a fireman that had arrived on the scene.

"We're figuring that our right now, sir. Just stay back please," he answered.

"I have a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he is scared. What if he ruins my new rug?" I tried to distract the fireman as Sam snuck to the side of the truck and opened a hatch.

"Look the sooner you let me do my job, the sooner you can get to your puppy ok?" he said turning back around.

Sam shot me a thumbs up and I ran over pulled on the suit and we entered the building.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I sat in the car and cradled my head in my hands. My father needed help and I was in the car with the worst migraine I have ever had. I felt so ashamed of myself, I knew he would be pissed that I was sitting out at a time like this. I hadn't had one like this in years; I think the last time was when I was in middle school. I fumbled with my bag and found some of my migraine medication. Just because I hadn't had one in forever didn't mean that I wasn't prepared. I took two pills and swallowed them dry. I couldn't tell you how long I was in the car waiting for my family to come back but I jumped when the door opened.

"Come on we have to get out of here," Dean said as he helped lay my father in the front seat and Sam got in the back with me.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He was drugged he just needs to sleep it off but we are getting as far away from here as we can first," Dean answered pulling the car out of its parking spot.

"How you doing?" Sam asked leaning forward so he could look me in the eyes.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I answered lying down so my head rested on his leg. He reached down and rubbed my temples as I tried to relax.

We got to a cabin in the middle of no where after driving for a few hours. Dean and Sam helped my father inside and I went around salting all the windows and doors, thankfully my medicine started to kick in.

"Do you think we were followed?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Dean said coming back from the bedroom where they had laid my father down.

"Hey Dean, you saved my life back there," Sam sighed.

"Yeah it's my job," he half smiled before adding, "You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice," Sam reassured him.

"Yeah I know, that's not what bothers me," Dean said.

"Then what does?" I asked coming to sit next to him.

"Killing that guy, I didn't hesitate I didn't even flinch. For you two or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it just scares me sometimes," he said looking down.

"I know what you mean, believe me I do," I said looking down as well; I could feel them look over at me.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I killed Elkins for the colt," I confessed.

"Lex…" Sam started but was interrupted by my father walking into the room.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked walking over to him.

"I'm alright Alexa," my father answered and then smiled at me, "I'm happy you stayed in the car today."

"Happy?" I asked shocked.

Something wasn't right, just then the lights started to flicker and we could hear the wind pick up outside.

"It found us, it's here," my father stated, "Sam, make sure there are lines of salt in front of every window and every door, Dean go help him!"

"Lex already did that," Sam said.

"Well check it!" my father instructed and both brothers left the room immediately.

"Alexa give me the gun," he said with his hand out.

"Dad I tried to shoot the demon before and it turned to smoke," I said grabbing the gun but not handing it over.

"This is me, I won't miss. Hand me the gun now Alexa," he pleaded.

"You would be furious," I said as I stepped back.

"What?" he said clearly irritated.

"He wouldn't be happy I sat in the car, he would rip me a new one for not being strong enough. You're not my dad," I said as I raised and cocked the gun.

"Alexa please," he begged.

Just then my brothers came back in.

"Lex? What the hell is going on?" Dean asked looking at me holding the colt on my father.

"He's not dad," I stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said I could hear the hysterics in his voice.

"Your sister has lost her mind," my father said looking over to my brothers.

"I think he is possessed," I said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked coming to stand next to me.

"He is different, De you need to trust me," I said not taking my eyes off my father.

"You know we don't have time for this, Sam you want this demon dead you need to have your sister give me the gun."

"No," Sam said and stood on the other side of me.

"Fine, you are so sure, then go ahead and shoot me," he hung his head.

My hand wavered and he looked back up at us with yellow eyes, "I thought so."

In an instant we were thrown against the wall and pinned there by an invisible force. My father picked up the colt where I had dropped it.

"What a pain in the ass this thing has been," he laughed.

"But the holy water…" Sam sighed.

"You think something like holy water works on something like me?" he cackled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam screamed.

"I could have killed you a hundred times today, but this is so worth the wait," he smiled looking down at my father's body.

"Let him go or I swear to God," Dean demanded.

"What are you going to do? See as far as I'm concerned this is justice for killing my kids."

"Who those two in the apartment building?" Dean asked.

"What you are the only one allowed to have a family? You killed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right I did. Still two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch" I screamed.

"I want to know why Jessica," Sam asked.

"You know she never told you this Sam but before she met you she had given birth to a little girl and gave her up for adoption so she could finish her education, touching isn't it?"

"Enough!" I yelled.

"I almost forgot you were here," he said coming over to stand in front of me, "Daddy's little disappointment."

"Shut up," I said through a clenched jaw.

"You know you fight for this family but the truth is they don't need you, not like you need them. They would be better off if you were never born then mommy would still be alive. You have to know how daddy feels about you, don't you? Dean has always been a good little soldier so your father respects him and even though he left he is proud of Sam for getting an education but you…you are worthless in his eyes."

"Alexa, don't you listen to him!" Dean yelled over to me.

"You want to know how mommy and Jessica felt as they died?" he asked me.

I could feel something cutting my stomach like tissue paper and screamed out in pain.

"Alexa!" both brothers screamed as they watched my shirt becoming soaked in blood.

"Dad don't you let it kill me," I pleaded throw my tears I started coughing up blood, "Dad please."

"Stop," my father shouted and I could see his brown eyes staring back at us.

We fell to the floor and I pulled myself into a ball trying to stay conscious. Sam rushed over to grab the colt while Dean came over to put pressure on my stomach.

"You kill me, you kill daddy" my father said his eyes now yellow again.

"I know," Sam said and I heard the gun go off and saw Sam had shot him in the leg.

"Dean is she ok?" Sam called over.

"She has lost a lot of blood, how's dad?" Dean replied.

"Sammy!" my father called out, "It's still alive, I can feel it, you shoot me, and you shoot me in the heart son. Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it!" Dean yelled.

"You have to do it, I can't hold it much longer!" my father screamed.

Before Sam had a chance to make a decision black smoke came pouring out of my father's body and disappeared.

"Sam, we have to get her to a hospital now," Dean said still putting pressure on my stomach.

Sam helped my father into the passenger seat and Dean carried me out of the cabin and sat with me in the backseat. Sam started driving towards the nearest hospital.

"Come on baby girl, I need you to stay awake," Dean said looking at me with a tear in his eye.

"Mmm tired, De" I mumbled.

"Peanut you hold on, the hospital is only 15 minutes away," Sam said calling back to us.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy," my father stated, "I thought we saw eye to eye on this, killing the demon comes first, before me, before everything."

"No not everything," Sam answered glancing in the backseat.

The last thing I saw was headlights coming towards the side of the car, I could hear the metal crushing and then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I do a lot of back and forth between points of view in this chapter I hope it's not too confusing and that I do the episode justice even though I made it my own. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 19

**Dean's P.O.V.**

We had gotten to the hospital by ambulance. Sam and I were bruised with a few cuts but it was Lex and Dad that we needed to worry about. My father was in recovery from the surgery and Lex was in bad shape. The doctor stepped into her room.

"Your father is awake," he said.

"What about our sister?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well, she has sustained some serious injuries. She had major internal bleeding that we were able to take care of during surgery and a few broken bones. The thing we are most concerned about is the head trauma; there are early signs of cerebral edema."

"What can we do?" Sam asked looking the doctor in the eye for the first time.

"Well, we won't know her full condition until she wakes up," he paused, "if she wakes up."

"If?" I asked leaving the side of her bed.

"I have to be honest, most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have lasted this long, she is a fighter," the doctor said nodding towards Lex before leaving the room.

"Dean, she needs to wake up," Sam said through the tears.

"She will…she has too," I replied.

After we each kissed Lex on the head we walked into my father's room. He had been in surgery for the last couple of hours getting the bullet taken out of his leg and had a sling on his arm from the crash.

"Where's Alexa?" my father asked as we walked in the room.

"She's not doing so good dad," Sam answered before explaining to him what the doctor had just told us.

"Where's the colt?" my father asked.

"Your daughter is dying and you are worried about the colt!?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"I have a plan," he answered.

"That's what I'm talking about, Alexa needs us more now than ever and you have a plan! Do you really care more about killing this fucking demon than your own daughter?" I yelled.

"Don't tell me how I feel; I am doing this for Alexa. Now where is the damn gun?" he yelled back.

"It's in the trunk of the car, Bobby is about an hour out and he is having it towed back to his place," Sam said.

My father handed Sam a piece of paper that looked like a grocery list, "Sam go meet Bobby and bring the colt back here. I also need you to ask Bobby for these things."

"What's this stuff for?" Sam asked looking over the list.

"Protection," my father answered.

I walked out of the room with Sam and went back to sit with Lex. I knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon but I would be damned if she woke up and I wasn't there.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I woke up in an empty motel room. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there or where my brothers were. I got up and searched the room for some answers without success. I noticed the bathroom door was closed and it sounded as if someone was in there. I made my way over to it and knocked. The door opened and I froze.

"Hey about time you woke up, how are you feeling?" he asked smiling at me.

"Caleb?" I asked not believing what I was seeing.

"Yeah, what do you have another fiancé that I don't know about," he winked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still not following what was going on.

"You don't remember?" he asked as he pulled his boots on. I shook my head no and he continued, "There was an accident, come on we should go there is something you need to see."

I followed him out to his truck that was completely fixed. We drove to the hospital in silence. I was trying to piece together in my head what had happened. It was like a movie that was skipping. I remembered rescuing my father from the demons at the apartment complex then it flashed to the cabin and yellow eyes and then I recalled seeing headlights.

We walked into the hospital and Caleb led me towards a room. I saw myself lying in a hospital bed unconscious. There was a machine that was breathing for me and I had tubes and wires attached to me all over.

I saw Dean sitting next to me with his head resting on the bed next to my hand. He had a few stitches on his forehead and was black and blue all over but I was happy to see he was ok. Sam was sitting on the other side of me with tears coming down his cheeks; he had a black eye and a split lip but looked quite good. I saw the doctor come in and start talking to my brothers about my condition. I saw the doctor leave.

"Tell me you can hear me please," I pleaded.

"Dean, she needs to wake up," Sam said through the tears.

"She will…she has too," Dean replied.

"Guys, I'm fine look I'm right here," I said waving my hand in front of their faces.

I saw them kiss me on top of my head and walk out the room.

"Am I dead?" I turned to ask Caleb.

"Not yet pretty girl," he smiled.

I walked down the hallway to see if I could find where my brothers went and heard them arguing in my father's room.

"Please don't fight," I begged, of course no one could hear me.

I heard them talking about the colt and saw them leave the room. While I was in the room with my father alone I could see him flipping through his journal.

"You selfish bastard, I'm dying and you aren't doing a thing to help me! All you can think about is killing the damn demon. Is that all you have ever cared about? Please tell me what yellow eyes isn't true…" I yelled at my father with watery eyes.

"He can't hear you," Caleb said coming over and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't understand this," I said looking into his big blue eyes.

"I know but you will in time," he smiled back.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I sat there staring at the bracelet I had given her for her birthday. _Great job I did protecting her_, I thought to myself.

"Dean come to dad's room now," Sam ordered as he poked his head in the room.

I got up, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, baby girl."

"You bastard!" Sam yelled as soon as we walked into my father's room.

"Sam," I tried.

"No Dean that stuff he wanted me to get from Bobby doesn't ward off a demon, it's used to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here and having some stupid macho showdown, aren't you?" Sam screamed at my father with disgust lacing every word.

"Like I said, I have a plan," my father stated.

"Take your plan and shove it up your ass, you have never been world's best father but your daughter needs you!" I yelled.

Just then the water that was sitting on the bedside table crashed to the floor. We all stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Code Blue room 214, Code Blue 214," an announcement was made over the P.A.

"Alexa!" I breathed and took off running towards her room with Sam a step behind me.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled before he shocked her, they waited for the machine to start beeping again but it didn't.

"Let's go again, charge to 360, clear!" he shocked her again and the machine started beeping again.

"We have a pulse," a nurse informed us.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder as he cried with relief.

"Dean, do you think she knocked over the glass?" Sam asked.

"Anything is possible," I replied resuming my seat next to her, there was no way I was leaving her side again.

"I'll be back," Sam said walking out the door.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

Everyone was fighting and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I screamed and knocked over the glass that was on the bedside table.

"Pretty girl, come with me," Caleb said with an out stretched hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"You can come be with me and we can have everything we have ever wanted, you can stay here with me," Caleb said.

"I'm finding a way back into my body," I stated, "If I can knock over that glass then I can find a way to tell the boys that I'm still here."

I left my father's room walking past Caleb and went to my room. I went to stand next to Dean and saw a tear roll down his cheek. Even if I didn't want to live for myself I knew I couldn't do that to him. Some way some how, I needed to survive. I saw Sam walk in the door with a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Dean asked motioning to the bag.

"Well if Lex really is around then I think I found a way we can talk to her," Sam answered pulling out an Ouija board and sitting down on the floor.

"You're kidding me right? I mean we aren't at a slumber party," Dean said shaking his head but got up and sat next to Sam anyway.

"This is so stupid," I said rolling my eyes and sitting on the other side of the board.

"Peanut, are you here?" Sam asked.

I touched the end of the pointer and moved it to yes.

"Oh shit," Dean said looking around as if trying to see me.

"It's good to hear from you, are you ok? What's going?" Sam asked.

"One question at a time," I said as I took the pointer and started moving it across the letters.

"C-A-L-E-B," Dean read.

"You see him?" Sam asked.

I moved the pointer back to the yes.

"What does he want?" Dean asked.

"M-E," Sam read as I moved the pointer over the letters again.

"Too damn bad tell him no!" Dean shouted.

Sam got up to leave the room, "Dad will know what to do, I'll be back."

Dean took Sam's place and put his hands on the pointer.

"What can I do to help baby girl, you can't leave me I need you," Dean sighed.

I took the pointer again and spelled out I love you before getting up from the board. Sam came back in the room.

"Dad wasn't in there but I got his journal, we will find something peanut," he said looking around the room.

He started flipping through pages and landed on a page about reapers. I read over his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed and then left the room.

"Caleb!...Caleb!" I screamed down the hallway.

"Yes Alexa," he smiled at me appearing at the end of the hallway.

"Did you know that reapers can alter human perception?" I asked as I walked to stand right in front of him, "So they can make themselves appear however they want, like my dead fiancé."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out," he replied.

"But you knew things, you were him…" I trailed off.

"It was the only way you would talk to me," he said.

"What the hell do you want to talk about?" I asked throwing my arms up in frustration.

"It's your time, Alexa."

"No you have to let me go, I need to be with my brothers," I said backing away from him.

"They will be ok without you," he said taking a step towards me.

"I'm not going with you!" I exclaimed.

"I can't make you but you're not getting back into your body, so you would just stay here for years."

"What are you saying?"

"How do you think angry spirits are born, they can't move on and you are about to become one."

I went to answer but the lights in the hallway started to flicker.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not doing that," he answered looking around. Just then black smoke entered his mouth and his eyes turned yellow. He put his hand to my head, "today is your lucky day, kid."

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Out of no where Lex shot up in the bed and started coughing, more like choking since she still had the ventilator attached to help her breathe.

"Help! We need help in here!" I yelled.

The doctors came in to take the tube out and check her over. Sam and I were waiting in the hallway until they finished. A few nurses came out and said we could go back in. I couldn't believe it Lex was sitting up in bed like nothing ever happened. We both went over and hugged her tight.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

"I can't explain it, the edema is completely gone not to mention any sign of internal bleeding and your broken bones are healed. You have an angel watching over you miss," the doctor smiled and then left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked keeping his hand in mine.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach," I replied.

"I'll go get someone," Sam said standing up.

"No Sammy, I'm fine just a feeling," I half smiled.

My father walked in the room. He was using a cane and his other arm was still in a sling.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm alive," I tried to smile.

"That's all that matters," he smiled back.

"Why weren't you in your room?" Sam asked angrily.

"I had some things to take care of," he replied.

"You went after it didn't you?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Please son I don't want to fight," my father said, "Sam go grab me some caffeine."

Sam nodded and walked out the door.

"You did a good job raising both of them, Dean. I am very proud of you. I put too much on your shoulders and I am sorry for that," my father said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, dad?" Dean asked.

"I'm ok, Dean can you give us a minute?" my father asked and then whispered something in his ear before Dean left the room.

My father came over and sat on the side of my bed.

"I know I haven't been there for you like I should have. You have to try and understand at the time I thought what I was doing was for the best. Please forgive me, Alexa."

"Dad you're scaring me," I admitted.

He pulled me into a hug, "You will always be my little girl, I love you."

He left the room and Dean came back in and must have seen the look on my face.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Something isn't right," I said and Dean helped me out of bed.

We made it to the door before hearing Sam screaming. Dean held my arm and we quickly made our way down to my father's room to see him being shocked by the doctors. A nurse tried to get us to leave.

"That's our dad!" I exclaimed as Dean held on to me so I wouldn't fall over.

"Still no pulse," a nurse said.

I watched the screen and saw the flat line, tears rolling down my cheeks. I turned my head into Dean's chest.

"Time of death, 10:41 A.M."


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me.**

Chapter 20

The doctors wanted me to stay in the hospital another 24 hours for observation but I checked myself out. I was given a prescription for pain killers; even though everything had healed I was still in a great deal of pain. Bobby came to get my dad's body and we went back to his house. My brothers were outside building the pyre for the hunter's funeral while I rested in my room. I always had my own room at Bobby's and the boys shared another one.

"Lex, we're ready," Sam said sadly as he entered my room.

I nodded and followed him out to the salvage yard; standing between them I watched my dad burn. Dean and I had the same vacant look on our faces while Sam cried.

"Did…did he say anything to either of you before…" Sam managed to ask through the tears.

"No nothing," Dean replied. I knew he was lying but now was not the time to get into it.

"Lex?" Sam asked looking over to me.

I shook my head, said a silent goodbye to my dad and left to go back inside.

A few days had passed and I had gotten myself into a routine as well as my brothers. Dean was working on the Impala to get it back into working order and that was a huge job since it was totaled in the accident. I was putting myself through training again like when we were younger, I felt weak and that needed to change. After I was done training I would spend the rest of the day working on Caleb's truck. Bobby hadn't had a chance to do anything with it yet and wanted to get rid of it but I insisted that he kept it. Sam on the other hand would float between Dean and I like a mother hen.

I woke up, took a few pain killers and went downstairs to see Dean at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

"Morning," I said as I entered the room.

"Morning," he replied as I started to stretch before my run. I made sure I wasn't facing him while I did this because my muscles were killing me and I wasn't going to risk him seeing. At this point I wasn't sure if I was still sore from the accident, from pushing myself in training, or both.

"See you in an hour," I said as I jogged out the door.

I used to hate running when we were younger but now it was something I couldn't start my day without. If I started thinking about my dad or Caleb I would just run farther and harder until the only thing I could think about was my breathing or aching body. It was pretty clear to me that my dad had died to save me there was no way else to explain it. I made a miraculous recovery and not even a half hour later he dies. The guilt I was carrying around inside me was eating me alive and I wouldn't tell my brothers this was my problem.

I got back from my run and went straight to work on the truck when Sam came to check on me again for the millionth time since we had been at Bobby's.

"How's the truck coming?" he asked setting down a sandwich on the hood.

"Fine," I said not looking up from what I was doing.

"Well I brought you something to eat," he tried again.

"Not hungry."

"Have you at least talked to Dean?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of the Impala only a few feet away.

"About?"

"Dad's death, you obviously aren't opening up to me and you need to talk to someone!" Sam said getting louder.

"Well why don't you call up one of your hunter friends to come cheer me up for the night, oh wait you tried that already and all it did was get him killed!" I yelled back balling up my fists.

Dean must have heard our argument and he made his way over to us.

"If you think hitting me is going to make you feel better then go ahead, hit me," Sam said.

"Damn it Sam just leave me alone!"

"Dad is dead Alexa and you haven't even talked about it," Sam said looking at me like I was broken.

"Sam, let it go," Dean said stepping in.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Curl up on your lap and cry it all out and let you comfort me like when I was little? News flash I'm not 5 years old anymore," I retorted before turning and jogging towards the driveway.

"Lex where you going?" Dean called after me.

"Running," was all I responded.

I wasn't going to cry, if I started I may never stop. So I decided to run until I knew I could get a hold on my emotions. What was I supposed to say to my brothers, yellow eyes was right and I am weak? Or how about how I am the reason my dad is dead, or worse yet how was I supposed to explain to them that for a brief moment I wanted to go with Caleb and I wished that it was me on the pyre and not my dad.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

The frame of the Impala was finally back in the right place and now all I had to do was work on the engine. My dad's death was hard on all of us but I knew Lex was taking it the worst. I heard my name and looked over to see Sam trying to talk to her again. I sighed and put my tools down, I know he is trying to help her but if he keeps pushing her she will never talk.

"Damn it Sam just leave me alone!"

"Dad is dead Alexa and you haven't even talked about it," Sam said.

"Sam, let it go," I said stepping in I could see her balled fists and didn't want her to end up hurting herself. I knew she was still in pain from the accident even if she wouldn't admit it.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Curl up on your lap and cry it all out and let you comfort me like when I was little? News flash I'm not 5 years old anymore," she yelled before turning and jogging towards the driveway.

"Lex, where you going?" I called after her.

"Running," she responded.

"Sam you need to stop pushing her," I said looking over to him; he looked like a lost puppy.

"She needs to talk to someone," Sam sighed.

"Did you play her the voicemail?" I asked.

"I didn't get a chance to."

"I'll do it when she gets back, just give her some space Sammy, she will come to you when she is ready," I said reaching my hand out for my dad's cell phone.

Lex came back a few minutes later breathing heavily; I knew she was pushing herself way too hard but I couldn't risk her not talking to me too.

"Hey squirt come here a minute," I said motioning her over to the car.

"What's up?" she asked coming and sitting on the trunk.

"Sammy and I found something. It's one of dad's old cell phones and Sam cracked the voicemail code, we think you should listen to it," I said handing her the phone.

She put it on speaker, "John it's Ellen, again. Look, don't be stubborn you know I can help. Call me."

"Who is Ellen?" she asked handing the phone back.

"We don't know there is no mention of her in dad's journal but that message is 4 months old. Sam ran a trace on the number and got an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use the Challenger, I'll go shower," she said hopping down of the hood.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

We pulled up to a place that was in the middle of now where. It looked like a run down bar.

"You sure this is the right address?" I asked as Sam held his seat forward so I could climb out.

"Positive," he replied.

We walked over to the building and looked through the front window and didn't see anything. I pulled out the lock pick and opened the door. It was silent inside and we noticed someone sleeping on the pool table. Sam made his way into the kitchen and I went to check out the person on the table. I heard Dean talking to someone and I crouched down.

"Please let that be a rifle," he said.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you," a blonde girl about my age said to him.

"Sam…need some help in here!" Dean yelled.

I snuck up behind her pulling my gun out from the small of my back and placing in on the back of her head.

"Go ahead and shoot him, but I promise you will be dead before you pull the trigger," I warned her.

Sam came out from the kitchen with his hands on his head followed by an older woman with a gun on him, "Sorry Dean I'm a little tied up."

"Sam? Dean?" the woman asked looking at them and then to me, "And you must be Alexa?"

"Mom you know these people?" the blonde girl asked.

"I think these are John Winchester's kids. Hi I'm Ellen and the one you're holding a gun on is my daughter Jo."

"You called our dad saying you could help, help with what?" I asked not wasting anytime.

"The demon of course, I heard he was closing in on it," she scoffed.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about all of this?" I asked again looking at her with apprehension. I could see the looks I was getting from my brothers for being rude but that had never stopped me before.

"Hey I just run a saloon but hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad long time ago. John was like family once," Ellen replied.

"What were you one of his one night stands and get too attached?" I spat.

"Listen honey, you don't want my help fine, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out but John wouldn't have sent you if…" she trailed off, "he didn't send you did he."

"No, we think the demon got him before he could get it," Sam answered.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed.

"It's ok, we're alright," Dean said quickly.

"It's just I know how close..." she started until I cut her off.

"Really lady we're fine," I said and then looked to my brothers, "You want to get answers go ahead, I'll be waiting in the car."

I could feel their eyes on me as I walked out of the bar. I kept thinking that this was a mistake and we shouldn't have come, I could have been working on the truck or out for a run not fighting with some random bitch about my dad. I pulled out the bottle of pain pills that I carried with me and took two before curling up in the driver's seat. If I pushed my face into the back of the seat I could still smell Caleb's cologne and I fell asleep.

"Hey Lex, move over," Dean said opening the door and I jumped, "Sorry didn't know you were sleeping."

I climbed in the backseat and we drove back to Bobby's, the boys were talking about Ellen, Jo and some guy named Ash. I was guessing he was the one passed out on the pool table but I didn't care to ask what they talked about. I started walking over to the truck when we got back until Sam stopped me.

"You know this strong silent thing of yours is crap. I'm over it," he said following me.

"Back off Sam," Dean said walking towards us.

"I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it. I'm your brother and I just want to make sure you're ok," Sam said ignoring Dean's request.

Before I could answer Bobby stepped out onto the back porch.

"Lex can you come here a minute," he called over.

I nodded and followed him into the house. He sat down at the kitchen table, poured 2 glasses of whiskey and told me to sit down.

"Bobby what's going?" I asked sitting down.

"I would give anything not to bring this up right now darling but there is something I need to know," he started.

"Ask away," I said taking a sip of the whiskey.

"It's about Daniel Elkins," he said and I froze, "You were the last person that saw him alive and his son wants some answers so I was hoping maybe you could talk to him."

"Now's not really I good time," I said finishing my drink.

"Please darling, he is waiting in the living room," he said as he got up and patted my shoulder. I reluctantly got up and walked in the other room.

He stood up as soon as I entered the room. He had short dark hair with brown eyes was easily 6 feet tall.

"Hey you must be Alexa, I'm Austin," he said.

"I'm not really sure I can help you," I admitted, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"My father was murdered and robbed," Austin replied playing with the knife in his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that, any idea on whom it might have been?" I asked not sure if I was ready for the answer.

He got up and walked towards the front door before turning and looking me straight in the eyes for the first time.

"I was aiming for you," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I meant to run you over that night but that guy pushed you out of the way, next time you won't be so lucky," he promised and left.

As if I didn't have enough guilt already with everything going on here was proof that Caleb was killed because of me. That stupid argument with my dad started everything. If I never got that pissed off, I would have never gone after the gun and killed Elkins. Now his son was out for revenge and wanted me dead but instead he got Caleb and he was still coming for me.

I looked out the window to his truck and saw that it said still said, _you should never fuck with a Winchester. _I hadn't had the time to fix it yet and I snapped. I ran out to the truck grabbing a crowbar that Dean had used earlier on the Impala and started beating the side of the truck with it until collapsing to the ground and letting all the tears I've been holding back come out.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Sam and I were talking when we saw Lex run from the house and towards the truck. I watched as she took out all her aggression. Sam went to walk over to her and I put my hand on his shoulders.

"Give her a few minutes, she needs to let it out," I said barely above a whisper but I knew he heard me.

When she was done I saw her fall to the ground and we ran over to her. I didn't know what was going on until I noticed she was crying so hard her whole body was shaking.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I felt Dean pick me up in his arms, sit me on his lap and hold me tight.

"I'm here…you're going to be alright…let it out baby girl…" he soothed as rocked me back and forth.

I reached my hand out for Sam as he sat down next to us and took it and gave a reassuring squeeze. We sat like that for awhile until I could control my crying then Dean carried me into my room and laid me down. He covered me up in the blankets and kissed the top of my head before leaving. I was so exhausted I fell right to sleep.

_We were in a bar somewhere, I could see Dean hustling pool in the back. I asked Sam if he could grab my jacket for me since I was cold. He smiled and left to get my jacket. When he didn't come right back in I got nervous and went to look for him when a hand grabbed my arm. It was Austin. "One down, one to go and then you are all mine," he smiled as I saw blood dripping from the knife he was holding._

I shot up in bed and turned the light on. Looking around I realized it was just a dream. I shuffled down the hall into my brother's room where they were both fast asleep. I went over to Sam's bed and gently nudged him.

"Lex? What's wrong?" he asked still half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled and moved over so I could get in.

"Sammy I'm scared," I said with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

I curled into his chest and he put his arms around me protectively. For that moment I felt safe and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I rewrote this chapter like 6 times and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Hope you all enjoy! If there is anything you would like to see happen send me a message and I will try to work it in!**

Chapter 21

I woke up to an empty room and I could hear my brothers arguing downstairs. I shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing one of the energy drinks that Bobby had stock piled for me and took two pain killers.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked looking around usually he would be trying to stop arguing.

"He left for a hunt early this morning," Sam replied still looking at Dean.

"Sam, come on I'm begging you this is stupid," Dean kept going with their argument as if it never stopped.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because she doesn't even have a grave, there was nothing left after the fire," Dean yelled.

"She has a headstone," Sam yelled back.

"You want to go back to Lawrence?" I asked finally catching on to what they were arguing about.

"After what happened to dad it just feels like the right thing to do," Sam said looking over to me.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I'm with De on this one," I said apologetically.

"Fine, then I will go myself," Sam said turning to leave.

"No!" I shouted a little too loud which made both of them look at me. I quickly added, "I just think we should all stick together."

Dean sighed and went to pack the car.

**The next day**

We arrived at the cemetery, Dean stayed by the car and I walked with Sam over to our mother's headstone. Sam carved a small hole in the ground and placed my father's dog tags from when he was in the military in the hole before covering them up with dirt. It just another thing to remind me he was actually gone. I gave Sam a hug before giving him time some time alone. I was about to walk back to the Impala when I noticed a perfect circle of dead grass around a grave site a few rows over even the flowers on the grave were dead. I found the groundskeeper and asked for any information he could give me before making my way back to the Impala where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked as I approached the car.

"I found us a job," I smiled and thought that if we got back into hunting maybe I would get my head on straight.

"Come on Lex, here of all places?" Dean asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, this girl Angela Mason was buried three days ago and there is a perfect circle around her grave site, even the flowers are dead. I also went to talk to the groundskeeper and he said they don't use any kind of pesticides or chemicals so nobody can explain it," I rattled on.

"So what are you thinking?" Sam asked as Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at Sam for encouraging this.

"Unholy ground, if something evil happened there it could easily poison the surrounding area. Something like a demonic presence or that Angela girl's spirit. I also found out her dad works in town as a professor, so let's go talk to him," I said sliding into the back seat.

Dean started driving while Sam stared out the window lost in his thoughts. We got to the college where the girl's father worked and I went and knocked on his office door.

"Yes?" he answered the door.

"Mr. Mason, I'm Alexa I was a friend of your daughters and I wanted to offer my condolences," I said then nodded to the boys, "these are my brothers."

"Please come in," he said opening the door completely. He went and sat on a small couch and I sat in the chair directly across from him while the boys looked at the certificates of achievements on the wall and the books on the shelves.

"I hate to ask but I wasn't told how it happened," I said carefully trying not to upset him.

"She was a mile away from home, she crashed her car," he replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know it's hard losing someone you love, sometimes it's like they are still around. You ever feel anything like that?" I asked.

"All the time," he answered and I glanced over to Sam and Dean with a smug look on my face.

"That is perfectly normal especially with what you are going through," Sam chimed in.

"You know I still phone her before remembering that she isn't there anymore," he said as he wept.

I handed him a tissue and admitted, "I lost two people that I was very close to recently and I still call their phones just to hear their voice, even if it is just a recording."

I could feel Sam and Dean's eyes on my as I said this. I wasn't talking to anyone about their deaths and here I was talking to a complete stranger, I even surprised myself.

"Thank you for your time," Sam said as we left the man to grieve.

Walking back to the car Dean started, "Lex, I don't think this is our kind of thing."

"Can't we just go find a motel room and look into it a little more, please?" I looked over to Sam and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Dean, one more day wouldn't hurt anything," Sam said caving in.

"Fine but when we don't find anything we leave," Dean said getting in the car and heading to find a motel.

We found one within a few minutes and once we were inside I went to take a shower. I had been sweating a lot more recently than normal and I knew why but I was hoping my brothers wouldn't catch on. After my shower I took three more pain pills before brushing my hair out. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew I was only supposed to take two pills every morning until the pain was tolerable but it made me numb inside from the mental pain as well. The doctor had given me a month's supply and I noticed I was completely out. I hid the empty bottle back in my bag so my brothers wouldn't see and walked out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough" Sam joked.

"Sorry sasquatch," I smiled back.

I went and sat next to Dean where he was watching TV while Sam was doing whatever on his laptop. I couldn't believe how hard it was to focus on the screen I had to squint to see the picture correctly.

"What do you need glasses old lady?" Dean said stifling a laugh.

"Shut up," I said punching him in the arm.

We watched TV for a little bit longer and I could feel my eyes start to droop. I ran my hand over my face to wake myself up.

"So where should we go next?" I asked getting up and stumbling a little as a wave of dizziness over took me.

That definitely didn't go unnoticed and both of them were standing on either side of me within a matter of seconds.

"You alright?" Dean asked putting his hand on my back.

"I'm fine guys," I said taking a few step away from them, "Let's go see what else we can find out about this Angela girl."

"We will go see what we can find out if you stay here and get some sleep, you are wearing yourself out," Dean said.

"I just stood up too quick, it's not the end of the world," I said walking over to grab my shoes.

"Lex please," Dean said coming to take my shoes away from me.

"Only if Sammy stays with me," I replied walking over and putting my arm around Sam's waist.

I could see them look at each other having a mini conversation with their facial expressions before Dean nodded and left. I didn't care what they thought, after my nightmare about Sam getting killed I wasn't letting him out of my sight. He guided me to the couch where I curled into him like I used when we were little. He put an arm around me and within minutes I was asleep. I woke up hearing the door shut, Sam must have moved me at some point since now I was in bed. I must have been out for awhile too as it was now dark outside.

"You were right squirt it is our kind of thing," Dean said coming and sitting next to me on the bed.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"I did some digging and Angela found out the night she died that her boyfriend was unfaithful which is why she crashed her car," he started explaining, "Last night Angela's boyfriend was found dead with his throat slit and he apparently saw her following him before his death."

"Ok so we go salt and burn the bones," I said getting a shocked look from Sam, "What?"

"Lex there isn't going to be bones, there is going to be a ripe rotting corpse," Sam said.

"Actually it isn't her spirit, it is her. See I thought as Lex did and checked out her grave but there was an empty coffin," Dean said.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I think her friend Neil found a way to bring her back but I don't think he understands what he brought back isn't the same girl, these things are vicious, violent and they're so nasty they rot the ground around them."

"So how do we get rid of her?" Sam asked.

"We nail her back into her coffin and pin her there with a silver knife," Dean answered.

I got up, put my shoes on and followed the boys to the car. We drove to Neil's house and I was livid inside, what made him think he could cheat death like that. I banged on the door until he opened it up spotting Dean behind me.

"Hey you are the guy from before," Neil said before looking down at me, "What's this all about?"

"I think you know," I scoffed.

He started backing into his house and I followed him.

"There are people I would give anything to see again, what gives you the right?" I growled at him.

"Alexa!" Sam said trying to get me to stop.

"When someone is gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff," I said ignoring Sam.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Neil replied.

I noticed all the plants in his house were dead, "Where is she?"

He nodded towards a closet and we glanced over as well finally understanding he was scared of her.

"Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is, we need to perform a ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did, she will be dead again in a couple hours," Dean said walking towards the door to leave.

Sam and I followed him out to the car and he started driving towards the cemetery.

"What was that all about? I thought we had to nail her back into her coffin," I asked as he parked the car.

"We need to get her here don't we," Dean said handing me a silver knife and Sam one of the guns.

We walked over to her gravesite and the boys started shoveling as I kept an eye out for her. Just as they finished we heard a rustling in the bushes. We spread out enough so she didn't see us right away. She walked towards her grave slowly until Sam and Dean came up behind her shooting her knocking her backwards until she fell into her coffin. I slid down into her coffin and drove the knife into her chest.

"What's dead should stay dead," I spat at her.

Sam pulled me up before moving the dirt back into place. Once we got back into the motel room I couldn't hold the guilt in anymore.

"Guys can we talk a second," I asked sitting on the small couch in the room.

They came over and sat on either side of me, well squeezed on either side of me since it wasn't a big couch.

"Lex, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry," I said not looking at either of them.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For dad, I mean he was your father too not just mine. It's my fault he is gone."

"What are you talking about, how is it your fault?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I had a full recovery that the doctors can't explain and not even an hour later dad's dead and the colt is gone," I said.

"Peanut," Sam started before I cut him off.

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved and I don't know how the whole thing went down but dad is dead because of me, that much I do know."

"We don't know that baby girl, not for sure," Dean said.

"I should have never come back; it wasn't natural and now look what has come of it. I was dead and I should have stayed dead," my voice started to crack as tears fell from my eyes I turned to look at Sam, "you wanted to know how I was feeling where there it is. So tell me what could you possibly say to make that all right?"

Sam pulled me on to his lap and hugged me tight as Dean rubbed my back neither one of them knowing what to say. I was brought out of the moment by my phone notifying me of a text message. I scooted off Sam's lap and made my way over to the table where I noticed it was from an unknown number.

_I will make your life a living hell and then I will come for you._

Before I could respond another message came through.

_Don't tell your brothers or I will make you watch them die nice and slow_

I stood there staring at my phone completely terrified. If I didn't tell my brothers then I had no one to protect me and this guy was clearly psychotic but I did bring this on myself and there was no way I would let him hurt them. I was trying to figure out what to do and I didn't hear Sam walk up behind me so when he put a hand on my shoulder I jumped about two feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ Sam! What the hell?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Whoa," Sam said stepping back and putting his hands up in surrender.

"Who was on the phone?" Dean asked.

"Wrong number," I replied.

It was a restless night full of tossing and turning, I was exhausted mentally and physically but sleep never came. I automatically went to grab my pain pills before realizing they were all gone.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I know another short chapter but I promise I will make it up to you. Someone asked for more Sam/Alexa moments so I tried to add it in. Don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 22

We were in the car on the way to the roadhouse to see if Ash had found out anything about the demon. I was still getting threatening texts from Austin but for the time being that's all it was so I just ignored them. It had been 36 hours since I took the last of my pain pills and I had started going through withdrawal. My stomach felt as if it was curling into itself and every inch of my body ached in pain.

"Dean pull over," I said grabbing my stomach.

"Can't you hold it Lex? We are about 20 minutes from the next rest stop," Dean replied apparently thinking I had to go to the bathroom.

"Pull over now," I said more forcefully.

He sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. As soon as the car stopped I had my door open only being able to take one step before falling to my knees and emptying the contents of my stomach. Sam got out of the car and held my hair back until I finished then Dean handed me a bottle of water to wash my mouth out. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks, it didn't matter how old I was, I hated being sick. It was decided that even though we were only a few hours away from the roadhouse we would stop at a motel so I could rest.

"De, can I have your jacket," I asked while Sam was inside getting us a room.

"What's wrong with the one you are wearing?" he asked.

"I'm freezing," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself.

He shrugged his jacket off and laid it over my shoulders. I leaned over and rested my head on him until Sam came back.

"Let's get you in bed," Sam said opening the door to our room.

I walked right over to the bed, slipped my shoes off, climbed under the covers not bothering to take off the two jackets that I had on and curled myself into a ball. Dean came over sat next to me on the bed and rested his hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel warm, just clammy," he said as Sam took a seat on the other side of me.

"You probably pushed yourself too hard after the accident and you haven't really taken a chance to rest," Sam added.

"I hurt," I whimpered.

"What hurts?" Dean asked as he pushed some hair out of my face.

"Everything," I answered before pushing Dean out of the way and running to the bathroom.

I made it to the toilet just in time with Sam right behind me holding my hair and rubbing my soothing circles on my back. That took any energy I had left right out of me and I slumped over onto Sam's lap completely exhausted. He wiped my face with a cool washcloth before scooping me up and carrying me back to bed.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I had sent Sam out to get food for us and some soup and ginger ale for Lex. I hate seeing her like this probably more than she hates being sick. I watched her drift off to sleep before thinking that maybe she had some Pepto or something in her bag that could help. We used to joke she was our walking pharmacy. While fishing through her bag quietly so I wouldn't wake her I noticed one of the bottles were empty. I was about to throw it out until I noticed it was the bottle her pain medication had come in. I threw her bag back on the dresser and ran my hand over my face in frustration.

"How's she feeling?" Sam asked coming back in the room with two bags of food.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I scoffed.

"What's wrong did something happen while I was gone?" Sam asked with a worried expression on his face.

I didn't answer instead I tossed him the empty bottle.

"I don't understand," Sam said throwing it back.

"She isn't sick she is going through withdrawal," I said getting angry.

"Don't you think we would have noticed if she was abusing her pain medication?" Sam asked not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Sam she got a month's supply and they are all gone!" I yelled making Lex stir in the bed.

"Don't wake her up, we will deal with this when she is coherent," Sam said trying to get me to be quiet.

I nodded. I knew she needed to sleep but there was no way in hell this was going un-discussed.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

After several more trips to the bathroom and Sam basically shoving soup and ginger ale down my throat I was starting to feel better. No where near 100 percent but at least I could keep my food down and I could sleep at night.

"You feel better?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom from his shower.

"Yeah," I answered sitting up in bed.

"Good then maybe you can explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" he started yelling.

"What are you talking about? I just ate some bad food or something," I said lying through my teeth. I didn't know yet that he and Sam already saw my empty pill bottle.

"Damn it Alexa stop lying!" Dean yelled and I stayed quiet.

"We know that you don't have any pills left," Sam said softly, "We just want to know why?"

"They took all the pain away," I confessed.

"Did you even think about what could have happened if you took too many?" Dean screamed.

"No I didn't," I said hanging my head.

"You could have died Alexa!" Dean said and started pacing the room.

"Dean yelling at her isn't going to help," Sam said to him.

"No Sam she needs to hear this," Dean said to him before turning to me, "You are a selfish little bitch Alexa. Dad just died what would we do if we had to lose you too, what would I do?"

"De, I-" I tried to apologize before he cut me off.

"No Alexa, you don't care what happens to you then neither will I," Dean said before grabbing the car keys and walking out the door.

Dean and I would bicker like any other siblings but we never fought, not until now. I didn't know how to react I just sat there with my mouth open until Sam came and sat next to me.

"Just give him sometime," he said pulling me over to him.

"Sam I wasn't trying to kill myself," I said as I leaned on him.

"You had to of known how dangerous it was."

"I just knew that I was dying inside and they made me feel numb."

"I wish you would have just talked to me."

We were quiet for a few minutes before I shifted myself so that my head was on his lap.

"You know he asked me to marry him the same day he was killed," I said breaking the silence, "It was the first time I felt that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That maybe there would be a normal life waiting for me after we got the demon."

"You can still have your normal life peanut," he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"Of course you know that," he answered as he leaned over to the bedside table and handed me a tissue.

"Are you going to go back to school after we find the demon?"

"No, there is always going to be something else out there to hunt," he said pausing and then adding, "but that doesn't mean you have to if you don't want to."

"I'm going to be where ever you are Sammy," I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Just then Dean came busting into the room making me jump.

"Pack up, we need to leave now," he instructed as he was running around the room packing up.

"Why what's going on?" Sam asked getting up from the bed.

"Sam just do it and don't let Lex out of your sight," he said as a strange expression came over his face which I realized was fear.

Something wasn't right my brother wasn't scared of anything, well besides flying, so seeing him scared made me panic. Sam stood next to me and took my hand as if I was about to be taken away from him and Dean packed the car. I was in the front seat between both brothers with Sam still holding my hand and Dean hitting close to 80 mph. We were a good hour outside of the town we were in before he let up on the gas.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

Dean took a deep breath and said, "I went to the local bar to blow off some steam and this guy with dark hair came in asking about a girl that fit your description. I ignored it at first thinking it was a coincidence but the bartender asked for a name and he said Alexa. I was on my way over to confront him when I over heard him saying he was planning on hurting you and he had planned to make you suffer. Normally I would have taken him out right then and there but all I could think about was getting back to you."

I felt all the color drain from my face, "Austin was at the bar?"

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Not really, he is Daniel Elkins son, he is out for revenge," I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"He is the one that has been texting me, he said if I told either of you that he would make me watch him kill you," I said letting the tears fall.

The rest of the ride was silent until we got to a motel down the street from the roadhouse. I had fallen asleep in the car and woke up in bed alone. I could see Dean in the other bed but I couldn't see where Sam was. I got up and checked the bathroom before going to wake Dean up. He grunted at me when I nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

"Dean wake up, Sammy is gone."


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. A special shout out to wondertogondor for all the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Dean finally registering what I was saying shot out of bed, "What do you mean he is gone?"

"I mean he is gone, I woke up and he isn't here and there is no note," I said in a panicked voice.

"His stuff is still here maybe he went for a walk," Dean tried to reason though I could tell he was worried too.

"We have to find him," I said opening the door before freezing in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"The Impala is gone too," I replied.

"I'll kill him," Dean scoffed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What time did you go to bed?" I asked walking back in the room.

"I didn't look at the clock, why?"

"Because then maybe we could figure out how long ago he left," I said as I started pacing the room.

"Where would he even go?" Dean asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I yelled louder than I meant to, "Oh God what if something happened?"

"Stop don't even go there, he is fine unless we have proof otherwise you hear me," he said putting his hand on my shoulders to get me to stop pacing.

"De, listen," I said as I heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala's engine.

I ran outside as Sam parked the car and jumped right into his arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked him not letting go.

"And why the hell did you take my baby?" Dean added as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Sam replied as he released the hold I had on him.

"Yeah well with this Austin kid out for revenge it would be nice if you didn't disappear in the middle of the night," Dean said as we walked back inside.

"Austin is taken care of," Sam replied as he sat down on the bed to take his shoes off.

"Sammy what did you do?" I asked.

"I kept my promise to you that I made along time ago, no one will ever hurt you if I can help it," he stated as he came over kissed me on top of the head and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm going back to bed it's not even light out yet," Dean said as he plopped back down on his bed.

I waited for Sam to come out of the shower before climbing into the bed we shared and falling into a restful sleep for the first time in a very long time.

"Lex, time to get up we need you for bait," Dean said hitting my foot that was hanging out of the blankets.

"Well good morning to you too," I said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "wait what do you mean you need me for bait?"

"We kind of walked into Ellen and Jo arguing this morning and snaked her case," Sam said.

"Jo had a case?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "What the hell does she know about hunting?"

"I don't know but we got it now so let's go," Dean said.

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked as I grabbed clean clothes to change into.

"Two weeks ago, a girl went missing from her apartment and it wasn't the first either. In the past 80 years six women have vanished from the same building, all young blondes," Sam filled me in.

We got to the apartment building and I picked the lock of the last apartment that a woman vanished out of. Dean had his EMF reader out and started scanning the room. I went to turn on the lights and noticed black goo coming out from under it.

"Holy shit," I exclaimed.

"What did you find?" Dean asked coming back over to where I was standing.

"Ectoplasm," I replied.

"You have to be a majorly pissed off spirit to make this stuff," Sam said as he touched it with the tip of his finger.

"Well I know what we are dealing with, it's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man," Dean said deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls."

We started walking down the hall way until we rounded the corner and almost ran into Jo and the owner of the building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"There you are honey," she smiled and put her arm around his waist, "This is my boyfriend Dean and that's his brother Sam and little sister Alexa."

"So did you like the apartment?" the owner asked.

"Loved it…great flow," Dean answered obviously pulling it out of his ass.

"Great we'll take it," Jo giggled and handed the man a wad of cash.

We walked back to the apartment we were just in while Sam went downstairs to grab our bags.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean glared at Jo.

"I told her I was going to Vegas and had Ash lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos," she smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be here princess," I scoffed.

"Well I am so get off that high horse you ride and deal with it," she retorted.

"This is going to be fun," Dean muttered rolling his eyes.

My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is she with you?" Ellen said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Ellen," I said staring straight at Jo and smiled, "Yeah she is here."

"Tell her to get her sorry ass back here now."

"Been trying to, trust me. She won't leave."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and Jo advanced on me.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" she screamed.

"Because you don't know the first thing about hunting and I'm not a babysitter," I said taking a step closer to her as Sam walked in the door.

"Honey I don't need some rock and roll reject to protect me, I can hold my own," she said as we were now nose to nose.

"I hope you can because I'm about to kick your ass," I growled.

She flicked me in the nose and I got one good punch in before Sam grabbed me by the waist while Dean grabbed her and pulled us apart.

"Enough," Dean yelled, "Jo stay with Sam and do research, Lex your coming with me were going to sweep the building."

Dean grabbed the EMF reader off the table and we walked out into the hall.

"Can't you get along with anybody?" Dean asked as we made our way to the next floor.

"Nope guess I get that from you," I smirked as the EMF reader went off.

"It looks like it's coming from behind this vent," Dean said as he bent down to take the screws out.

"What's that smell?" I asked, it was something familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't know but look what I found, someone is keeping souvenirs," he said as he held up a clump of blonde hair with blood at the end.

"That's just sick," I said and we made our way back to the apartment we were renting.

We got back to see Sam on his laptop and Jo on mine, I tried to contain my anger as I took a seat at the table.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked taking the seat between Jo and me.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago," Jo answered.

"What was here before 1924?" I asked.

"Just an empty field, so most likely someone died bloody in the building and now he's back and raising hell," Sam said looking up from the laptop.

"However in the past eighty two years there have been zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor," Jo sighed.

"Did you check police reports and county death records?" I asked.

"Along with obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources, I know what I am doing," she replied twirling her knife in her hand.

"I think the jury is still out on that one," I scoffed, "Put the knife down before you hurt someone."

She stabbed the knife into the table while glaring at me, "What did you find?"

"Some nasty hair and a weird smell," Dean replied.

"You sure it wasn't Lex you smelled?" Jo muttered.

"Are you asking to get hit again?" I said standing up.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

I grabbed the research that we had on the table and plopped myself on the couch as far away from everyone as I could.

"I'm going to go grab us food, try not to kill each other while I'm gone please," Sam said looking from Jo to myself.

I was flipping through old pictures when Sam came back in the room.

"What did you forget something?" I asked.

"Another girl has been taken, Teresa from apartment 2F, her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn," Sam stated.

"Maybe we are looking in the wrong place," I said as a picture caught my eye and I handed it to Dean, "Check this out."

"An empty field?" he asked.

"It's where this building was built, take a look at the one next door the windows have bars on them," I said pointing it out.

"We're next to an old prison?" Jo asked.

Sam went back to his laptop and within a few minutes had some information for us.

"So apparently they used to execute people in the field next to the prison right where this place was built," Sam read.

"We need names," Jo said.

"Already on it, although there are 157 names of people that were known to be executed there," Sam sighed as he started scrolling through the names I read over his shoulder.

"Wait Herman Webster Mudgett," I read, "Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?"

"You have to be shitting me," Dean said.

"Who is he?" Jo asked.

"America's first serial killer before anyone knew what a serial killer was, he confessed to 27 murders but some put the death toll at over a hundred," I answered.

"Victims of choice pretty petite blondes," Sam said looking at between myself and Jo.

"He used chloroform to kill them which is what we smelled in the hallway," Dean added.

"So we salt and burn the bones," Jo said smiling.

"Not that easy sweetheart, his body is encased in a couple tons of concrete," I said which made her lose her smile real quick.

"We might have a bigger problem that," Sam sighed, "Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago that was a death factory. It had trapdoors, acid vents and secret chambers inside the walls. He would lock his victims up for days, some would suffocate others he'd let starve to death."

"So Teresa could still be alive and in these walls," Jo said.

"We need to smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl," Dean instructed and Sam ran down to the car to grab a couple of crowbars.

"Looks like I'm sitting this one out after all," I sighed and sat down on the couch. As much as I wanted to help I was getting anxious just thinking about the enclosed spaces.

"What are you scared?" Jo teased.

"No I'm claustrophobic," I snapped.

Sam came back in the room and they each took a crowbar.

"As much as I would prefer you stayed here with Lex, you two would probably kill each other before Holmes got you so you're coming with us," Dean said looking at Jo.

"He likes your type so don't go looking for trouble," Sam said to me as they left the room.

Sure I loved hunting but why in my right mind would I go looking for someone who had it out for people like me. I grabbed my laptop off the table and started playing some games on it. I had just finished one of the levels of Wolfenstein when I noticed something drop onto the keyboard. I grabbed my cell phone and called Dean.

"Yeah."

"Oh God," I screamed as he put a cloth over my mouth and everything went black.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

Holmes had just taken Jo after I told her not to climb down an air shaft when my phone started ringing. I answered it in time to hear Lex scream. I started running towards the apartment we had rented when I ran into Sam, literally.

"He's got Lex and Jo," I said running my hand over my face.

"How did he get Lex she wasn't even in the walls with us?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know we must have missed something!" I yelled in frustration.

We made it back to the room and I looked over all our research while Sam looked at the floor plans of the building.

"There is a sewer system," Sam started.

"Let's go," I said running out the door.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

When I woke up all I could see was black, at first I wasn't even sure that my eyes were open.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" a familiar voice called out.

"Jo?" I called back.

"Lex? But you weren't even in the walls," Jo replied.

"Apparently that didn't matter," I answered.

Jo still had her flashlight with her and she pointed it in my direction, something I wish she never did. I could see the small enclosed space I was in with scratch marks on the top with dried blood on it. I started trying to get out of the box by kneeing the side with all my might.

"We can't get out, I've tried that," Jo yelled over to me.

I didn't care what she said I didn't stop until I couldn't feel my knee anymore. I started hyperventilating when I realized I was stuck.

"Lex?" Jo asked when she heard the banging stop.

"Jo…can't…breathe…" I managed to get out.

"You need to relax, Dean and Sam will find us," she tried to reassure me.

I stayed quiet and tried to concentrate on my breathing when Holmes returned and slid his hand into the compartment I was in.

"Such a pretty girl," he cooed.

"Hey!" I heard Dean yell and then a shot was fired. It was like music to my ears.

"Dean get me out of here," I cried.

They pried the compartment open with a crowbar and I rolled out on to the floor still trying to catch my breath. Sam pulled me over to him while Dean went to get Jo out and check for any survivors unfortunately we were too late to rescue Teresa.

"Come on breathe with me," Sam instructed as he held me close so I could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Get me out of here," I whimpered.

"Actually, remember when I said we needed you as bait, well now it's kind of our only plan," Dean said.

"We will do it together," Jo said smiling at me.

We sat on the floor in the middle of the room holding hands waiting for Holmes to show back up.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"Me too," I smiled.

Holmes reappeared and walked towards us. Jo went to get up but I squeezed her hand and whispered, "Not yet."

When he was only a foot away I yelled, "Now!"

Jo and I ran towards Sam and Dean as they shot at the bags of salt making a circle around him. Dean shut the door and locked him in.

I sat on the ground next to the opening for the sewer and watched as Dean poured cement down the hole.

"Well that will keep him down there until hell freezes over," Jo laughed.

We made our way back into the apartment we rented to grab our stuff and was met by a furious Ellen waiting inside.

"Joanna Beth what the hell were you thinking?" she screamed as we entered the apartment.

"For what it is worth I have to admit she did good," I said trying to break the tension.

"Don't you dare say that, not any of you," she said glaring at my brothers and me, "I need a moment alone with my daughter."

"We will bring the stuff down to the car," Sam said.

We got the car loaded up and I sat on the hood waiting for Jo and Ellen to come out. I knew Jo wouldn't be riding back with us since her mom drove here but I wanted to see her before we left. It was like that horrible experience made us friends, 24 hours ago I would be laughing at her getting reamed out by her mother instead of waiting to see if she was alright. She came storming out of the apartment building not even looking at us; I hopped off the hood and jogged over to her.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Not right now," she said not looking at me.

"Hey it can't be that bad," I said putting my hand on her shoulder turning her so I could see her face.

"Get off me!" she shouted as she pushed me backwards.

"Ok then, I guess I will see you around," I said and went to walk away.

"Alexa, it turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt, funny he usually worked alone and this guy did too. My father thought he could trust him, big mistake. Guy screwed up and got my dad killed," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"It was your father Alexa, why do you think John never came back, never told you about us? Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that. That's why, so please leave me the hell alone!" she shouted and walked away leaving me standing there speechless.

"Lex let's go," Dean called over.

I walked back to the car and slid into the backseat.

"You were just trying to be nice," Sam said looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep," I answered lying down so my back faced them.

I felt Dean's jacket get draped over top of me before falling asleep.

_There was a car pulling into a garage with the door shutting as soon as the car was in. Something clogged the exhaust pipe and smoke started to fill the car. The man tried everything to escape but the doors are locked, he takes one last breath before slumping over in the seat, dead._


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. If you have a specific episode you would like to see let me know! I do go out of order so I work almost all of them in. There are two episodes that I won't do, Bugs because that was a gross episode and Everybody Loves a Clown because just like Sam my best friend is terrified of them. I do change a few things that happened in this episode but I hope you still like it!**

Chapter 24

I shot up in the backseat, "We have to go to Michigan."

"What?" Dean asked turning the music down.

"We have to go to Michigan, now," I demanded loud enough to wake Sam from his sleep.

"What's going on?" he asked straightening himself up in the front seat.

Dean shrugged, "That's a good question."

"I had a dream about a guy getting killed in his garage, we have to go stop it," I said impatiently.

"Lex relax, I'm sure it was just a dream," Dean sighed.

"Come on Sammy you believe me right?" I asked ignoring Dean.

"I don't know…" he admitted.

"Call and find out if this guy is real, if he is then we go if he isn't I will clean all the weapons for a month," I said.

"How are we supposed to check if he is real or not?" Dean asked.

"I saw the license plate, MF-6037," I replied.

Sam pulled out his cell and made a call stating he was in pursuit of the car and needed them to check the license plate, while he was on the phone Dean and I kept talking.

"Lex you are going to be cleaning the weapons for a month, this was just a regular nightmare," Dean said.

"It felt different, it felt real. Like when I dreamt of Jessica, the sheriff and dad."

"Well yeah that makes sense it all had to do with our family; you saw Sam and his girlfriend, you saw us in the water and you saw dad. Why would you be dreaming of some random guy in Michigan?"

"I don't know."

Just then Sam hung the phone up, "His name is Jim Miller, and he lives in Saginaw, Michigan."

"How far is that?" I asked.

"A couple hours," Dean answered.

"Drive faster."

We pulled onto his street and it was lined with police cars, an ambulance and we could see a body bag being zipped closed. I got out of the car with both brothers following suit and we made our way over to the small crowd that had formed around the house.

"What happened?" Sam asked a woman standing beside him.

"Suicide, I can't believe it," she answered.

"How are they saying it happened?" Dean asked.

"They found him locked in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running," she answered shaking her head in disbelief. I felt all color drain from my face.

"Do you know about what time?" I asked through the lump in my throat.

"Oh, it just happened an hour or two ago. His poor family I can't imagine what they are going through and his daughter just turned 19 not too long ago," she sighed.

I walked back to the Impala and sat on the curb with my head in between my knees.

"We got here as quick as we could," Sam said sitting down next to me.

"Not fast enough. It just doesn't make any sense, why do I keep watching people die and not be able to help them?" I asked not looking up.

"Maybe the guy just killed himself, it suck but it happens," Dean tried, "You know maybe there is nothing supernatural going on at all."

"I'm telling you I watched it happen, he was murdered by something, it trapped him in the garage," I said finally looking up.

"So what was it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean! I don't know why I keep having these nightmares, I don't know why this guy died, I don't know what the fuck is happening to me!" I yelled standing up.

"Alright calm down, I'm just worried about you is all," Dean replied running a hand over his face.

"Well that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically as I helped Sam stand up.

"We will pick this back up in the morning, we can check out the history of the house and talk to the family just to make sure, ok?" Sam said putting an arm around me.

We headed to a cheap motel in town so we could catch a few hours of sleep before talking to the family. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes pretending to sleep until I could hear both brothers snoring. I got out of bed carefully and pulled my laptop out to research the history of the house. Unfortunately there wasn't anything I could come up with as to why this had happened. _Was I really dreaming of some guys suicide for no reason?_ I thought to myself. I anxiously waited for the guys to wake up so we could go talk to the family.

When we arrived at the house I knocked on the door and a middle aged man answered.

"Hi, I'm Alexa and these are my brothers, we came to pay our respects," I said.

"Roger Miller," he nodded at us as the woman whom I had seen last night crying in front of the house made her was over to us.

"It's so nice of you to come by, please come in," Ms. Miller led us into the living room.

"We are very sorry for your loss," Sam said as they all took a seat on the couch and I the chair.

"I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that," she started to cry.

"I'm sorry you had to find him like that," Sam said handing her a tissue.

"Actually, it was our daughter Maxine who found him," she said pointing to a young blonde sitting by herself in the next room.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" I asked.

"Of course not," she smiled.

I made my way over to where she was sitting and pulled up a folding chair.

"Hey Maxine, I'm Alexa," I smiled.

"It's Max," she replied without looking at me.

"Max, what was your dad like?" I asked cautiously not knowing what to expect. I knew when dad had died I didn't want to talk to anyone about him so I was hoping she would be more open.

"Just a normal dad," Max answered.

"So you live at home?"

"Only because I am trying to save up for school."

"I heard you were the one to find your dad," I stated.

"I woke up and heard the engine running; I don't know why he did it."

"I know it is rough losing a parent, especially when you don't have all the answers," I said but she did was stare off into space.

I made my way back into the living room and motioned to my brothers that I was ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and headed back to the motel.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"Lex, I searched the house up and down with the EMF reader and there was nothing. We also talked to the wife and there haven't been any flickering lights, cold spots or any scratching noises," Dean answered.

"We can look into the house itself maybe something happened there before the Millers moved in," Sam said trying to be hopeful.

"Nothing bad has happened there since it has been built. And it wasn't built on a graveyard, tribal land or a battlefield," I sighed as I sat down on one of the beds.

"You got all of that out of talking to the daughter?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I got up early and did some research," I said but I could tell he didn't believe me, "fine I never went to sleep last night."

"You know you are going to end up wearing yourself out," Sam said in his parental voice.

I rolled my eyes and Dean spoke up, "Maybe this is just some weird coincidence."

"Well you know, maybe…" I started and it was like I got an automatic migraine, "maybe it has nothing… to do with the house…maybe…oh damn…" I grabbed my head; the pressure was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"What wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Ow, yeah my head," I gasped before falling off the bed and onto the floor clutching my head for dear life.

"Alexa!" they both shouted and ran over to me.

I could feel Dean grab my shoulders, "Lex? Hey…Hey! What's going on? Talk to me."

I could see flashes of the man who met us at the door today and him in an apartment being killed. Just as I felt as if I would pass out from the pain it eased away.

"It's happening again, something is going to kill Roger Miller," I gasped.

"Let's go c'mon," Dean said as he helped me to stand while Sam grabbed my migraine medication and handed it to me.

"Thanks Sammy but I don't think that's going to work," I smiled weakly as I took two pills and headed to the car.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked looking at me in the backseat.

"I'm fine."

"Look if your going to hurl, I'll pull the car over, you know the upholstery…"

"Just drive," I stated.

"I'm worried for you Lex, I thought the nightmares were bad enough but now you are seeing things while you're awake and they seem painful," Sam said.

"Well they don't exactly tickle," I muttered while I rubbed my temples.

"She will be fine Sam," Dean said sternly.

"What is it about the Millers anyway? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why is this happening to me?" I rambled.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out. We face the unexplainable every day, this is just another thing," Dean sighed.

"No it's never been us. It's never been in the family like this, tell me the truth you can't say this doesn't freak you out," I said to Dean since Sam already admitted he was scared.

Dean paused before saying, "This doesn't freak me out."

"Isn't that him?" Sam asked pointing to a man walking down the street carrying groceries.

"Pull over," I told Dean and hopped out of the car.

"Hey Roger," I called running towards him.

"I don't have time for this," he said and continued walking toward his apartment building.

"Roger please!"

"Leave me alone," Roger shouted back before entering the building and locking me out.

"Hey I'm trying to help you! Please! You are in danger! Open the door! Hey!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Lex over here," Dean called and I ran over to them.

"Fire escape," Sam pointed as he pulled down the latter.

I was still too short so he gave me a boost and I started climbing as fast as I could with them following right behind me. I heard a loud crashing noise and glanced up to see the window covered in blood. Dean climbed past me to get a better look and then into another window to look around the place.

"Here, start wiping down your fingerprints, we don't want the cops to know we were here," Sam said handing me a handkerchief and we made our way back down the latter to wait for Dean.

When we got to the bottom I was still in shock from everything and I ran over to the nearest garbage can and vomited.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure" I tried to smile and saw Dean making his way back down the latter.

"Did you find anything?" Sam inquired.

"I'm tellin' you there was nothing in there, no signs either just like the Millers' house," Dean replied.

"Something was stalking Roger; I saw something like a dark shape," I said as we got back into the car.

"Well, whatever it was we can be sure it is not connected to their house," Sam said.

"Yeah like a vengeful spirit maybe, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families and follow them for years," Dean reasoned.

"That means Max can be in danger too," I said.

"We will figure this out before anyone else gets hurt," Sam said optimistically.

"I know one thing I have in common with these people," I sighed.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Both our families are cursed," I said flopping back against the seat.

"Our family is not cursed, we just…had our dark spots," Dean said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Our dark spots are pretty dark."

"You're dark," Dean mumbled.

**The Next Day**

We headed over to the Millers and as we got closer I could see Max sitting on her front porch. Dean parked the car on the opposite side of the street and I made my way over to her while the boys waited outside the car.

"How are you holding up?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Why do you care, I don't even know you," she said.

"I'm just someone who wants to help," I smiled and I could tell she needed someone to talk to.

"I'm ok," she replied.

"Were your dad and your uncle close?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean they were brothers. They used to hangout all the time when I was little."

"But not lately?"

"No, it's not that. It's just we used to be neighbors when I was a kid," she said with any trace of happiness leaving her face.

"Bad memories?" I asked noticing how uncomfortable she had gotten with the conversation.

"Nope. We were totally normal, happy," she replied trying to smile but I could see right through it.

"I'll catch up with you soon," I said as I walked back over to the car.

"Well?" Dean asked as we got back into the car.

"I think it has something to do with her old house, she said that her uncle used to be her neighbor, she sounded scared when she talked about the past," I answered.

"I'll see if I can find an address and maybe we can find out what life was really like at the Millers back then," Sam said pulling out his laptop.

He found the address and when we got there we saw a man working in his front lawn across the street from where the Millers used to live. Dean parked the car and we made our way over to him.

"Hey, have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, almost twenty years now, why are you looking to buy?" he asked leaning against the railing of the front porch.

"Actually we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street," Sam said.

"Yeah the Millers, they had a little girl named Max," Dean added.

"How could I forget," he laughed to himself, "the brother had the place next door. So what's this all about? Is that poor girl ok?"

"What do you mean?" I asked standing between my brothers.

"All my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I could hear Jim yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the crap out of the poor girl, broke her arm two times that I know of."

I could feel Sam tense beside me, "This went on regularly?" he asked.

"Almost everyday. In fact, that brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the girl, but the worst part was the stepmother. She would just stand there and never lift a finger to protect her. I must have called the police seven or eight times, never did any good," he said shaking his head.

"Wait, stepmother?" Dean asked.

"I think her real mom died…some sort of accident," the man answered.

Suddenly my head was pounding again; I grabbed my head with one hand and Dean's arm with the other so I wouldn't fall over.

"Are you ok miss?" the man asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I gripped Dean's arm harder if he didn't have his jacket on I would have probably drawn blood I was squeezing so hard.

"Thanks for your time," Sam said to the man before putting his hand on my back and guiding me back to the car.

"What did you see?" Sam asked when I was able to see straight again.

"Max is doing it, everything I've been seeing and now she is going to go after her step mom," I said.

"How is she pulling it off?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, telekinesis maybe," I answered.

"So what she is a spoon bender?" Dean almost laughed.

"I didn't even realize it, but this whole time she was there. She was outside of the garage when her dad died; she was in the apartment when her uncle died. These visions or whatever, this whole time, I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connected to Max. The thing I don't understand is why? I guess it's because we are so alike?" I said with my head in my hands.

"What are you talking about the girl is nothing like you," Dean said glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"We both have some sort of psychic abilities; we're both the same age…" I started before Dean cut me off.

"Lex, Max is a monster. She's already killed two people and is gunning for a third," Dean stated, "We have to go stop her for good."

"Dean…" Sam started.

"She is no different than anything else we hunt, we can't exactly hand her over to the cops and tell them to lock her up because she kills with her mind," Dean said.

"I can talk to her, please say you will follow my lead on this," I said as we pulled up to the Millers.

"Fine, but I'm not letting her hurt anyone else," Dean said as he stuck his gun in his pants.

I walked in the door not bothering to knock with both brothers closely behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, you could tell she had been crying.

"Could we talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked hoping that she would just come outside with no problem.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"It's private, we wouldn't want to bother your mother with it, we won't be long, I promise," I said.

Max nodded and started walking towards us. Out of no where the front door slammed shut as well as all the blinds. Dean pulled his gun out but it was yanked out of his hands and flew through the air to where Max stood. Max picked it up and pointed it at the three of us.

"Max, what's happening?" Ms. Miller cried.

"Shut up," Max yelled.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Miller asked.

"I said shut up!" Max screamed and Ms. Miller went flying into the kitchen counter.

"Max, calm down," I tried.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We just want to talk to you," I said with my hands up to try and show I wasn't a threat.

"Yeah right, that's why you brought this!" she said waving the gun around.

"That was a mistake, just please hear me out," I pleaded.

"About what?" she asked not taking the gun off us.

"I saw you do it, I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened."

"What?"

"I'm having visions Max, about you."

"You're crazy."

"So you weren't going to launch a knife at your step mom, right through her eye," I said pointing to my own eye, "I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me," she started to cry again.

"Let me try, we can talk just me and you. We will get your step mom, Sam and Dean out of here."

"No way," Sam said speaking up for the first time.

"No one leaves this house!" Max yelled.

"And nobody has to alright, they can just go upstairs," I said trying to stay calm.

"Lex, I'm not leaving you alone with her," Dean growled in my ear.

"Yes, you are. Look Max you are in charge here we all know that, but I'm talking five minutes, please."

Max thought about it for a minute, "Five minutes," she answered and then looked at my brothers, "Go!"

Sam ran over to help up Ms. Miller and they reluctantly made their way up the stairs. Max and I went and sat in the living room.

"Trust me I can understand what you went through," I started, "but this has to stop."

"It will after my step mom," she said as she spun a knife on the table without touching it.

"No, you need to let her go."

"Why?" she asked getting an angry tone in her voice.

"Did she beat you?" I asked.

"No, but she never tried to save me she is a part of it too."

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift, my whole life I was helpless but then I had this, so last week dad gets drunk. First time in a long time and he beats me to hell, so I knew what I had to do. I could see the hate in his eyes; he still blamed me for my mom's death."

"Why would he blame you for your mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery when I was just a baby, as if that makes it my fault," she said crying again.

"She died in your nursery?" I squeaked out.

"Yeah my dad used to get drunk and babble on about how she burned up pinned to the ceiling."

"Listen Max, what your dad said about what happened to your mom, it's real."

"What?"

"It happened to my mom too, exactly the same way, my nursery, my crib, my dad saw her on the ceiling."

"Then your dad must have been as drunk as mine."

"No the same thing killed our mothers; we must be connected in some way. Your abilities started six maybe seven months ago out of the blue?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because that's when my nightmares started, I mean you are much further along than I am but this must mean something. For some reason you and I were chosen."

"For what?"

"I don't know but my brothers and I are hunting for our mothers' killer and maybe we can find out some answers, answers that can help us both but you have to let us go, Max. You have to let your step mother go."

"No, I still have nightmares from what they did to me. I'm tired of being scared," she said as she grabbed the gun and got off the couch.

"The nightmares won't end, not like this. It's just more pain and it makes you as bad as them," I pleaded as I ran in front of her, "This isn't a solution, it won't fix anything."

"I'll go through you if I have to," she said pointing the gun at me.

"Please, Max this isn't going to fix anything," I begged trying to hold back my own tears.

She half smiled as the gun went off.


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Shoot me now, it's another short chapter but it's filled with information so hopefully that will make up for it =)**

Chapter 25

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I followed Sam and Ms. Miller up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Sam helped her sit on the bed and walked into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom to grab a wash cloth to clean up the cut she had on her forehead. I couldn't help but pace back and forth.

"This was a bad idea," I said to no one in particular.

"Relax she will be ok, she seemed to be getting through to her," Sam assured me.

"Sam we just left our baby sister alone with a spoon bender with a gun, don't tell me to relax," I replied.

"I'm sure she…" Sam started but was cut off by the sound of a gun going off.

Sam and I looked at each other a brief second before darting down the stairs as fast as we could.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I stood in shock as I watched Max put the gun to her head and pull the trigger. I could hear my brothers running down the stairs.

"Alexa!" Dean yelled.

"She…she…I…I tried…" I stammered not being able to form a complete thought. Sam pulled me into a tight hug leaning down so he could rest his chin on the top of my head.

"Sammy…I tried…" I cried.

"I know peanut it's ok," he said as he rubbed my back.

The police showed up and took our statements. We had rehearsed with Ms. Miller that Max tried to shoot her and she called us for help. When we were all finished and back in the Impala I was getting angry with myself that I wasn't able to save anyone; Jim, Roger and even Max.

"If I had just said something else, gotten through to her somehow," I sighed.

"Don't do that," Dean said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Torture yourself, it wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone," he replied.

"When I think about the way she looked at me, right before…" I trailed off unable to say it, "I should have done something."

"Lex you risked your life trying to help her," Sam added as he held the passenger door of the Impala open so I could get in.

"So, I've been thinking," I started as I slid into the car next to Dean.

"Well that's never good a good thing," Dean laughed.

"No I'm serious," I said getting aggravated.

"Ok, so what have you been thinking about?" Sam asked.

"Do you think yellow eyes was after us, Max and me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because either telekinesis or premonitions we both have some sort of abilities, maybe it was after us for some reason," I answered.

"You were a baby, if it wanted you it would have just taken you. Now I don't know about you but I could use a good night's sleep," Dean said changing the subject.

We got back to the motel and I took a long hot shower before climbing into bed with my Ipod to block out any noises. I could feel my brothers watching me as I tried to fall asleep but I wasn't in the sharing and caring mood. I turned my music up as loud as my ears could handle and drifted off to sleep.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Is she finally asleep?" I asked nodding in Lex's direction.

I could hear the music from her Ipod and smiled as I heard 'Eye of the Tiger' playing. She had her back to us and she looked as if she was sleeping but I needed to make sure she couldn't hear what I was about to tell Sam.

"I don't think a bomb can wake her right now," Sam laughed as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"I've got to tell you something," I said in a low voice, "before dad died he told me something about Lex."

"What did he say?" Sam asked coming to take a seat next to me at the small table in the room.

"He told me he knew Lex would experience some sort of psychic abilities and that if we don't kill this demon they will only continue to get worse."

"Dad knew? Wait gets worse how?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I yelled in frustration and then looked over to Lex to see if I had woken her up but she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ok then we go kill the demon!" Sam cried out.

"Great idea Sam, do you know where it is? Do you have a way to kill it because last time I checked the colt is gone too!"

"We can't sit here and do nothing!"

"We aren't going to do nothing but until we know exactly what to do, we stick together and make sure nothing happens to her, tonight was way to close."

"How do we figure this out?"

"I don't have all the answers Sam," I said angrily.

Out of no where I saw Lex jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I went over and knocked on the door.

"Squirt, are you alright?"

The only response I got was the sound of her getting sick.

"You don't think she heard us do you?" Sam asked as he made his way over to the bathroom.

I hoped she didn't but I had no clue.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I was in our motel room but I couldn't see where the boys were. I knew it was late and they should be here. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom but there wasn't anyone in there. I turned back around and there was a man leaning against the wall smiling at me.

"Hello again Alexa," he smiled as his eyes turned yellow.

"How did you get in here? What did you do to my brothers?" I screamed at him.

"Your brothers are just fine. See you are dreaming right now, it's the only way I can talk to you directly without you or your brothers coming after me," he answered still smiling and walking towards me.

It didn't feel like a dream, it felt real. I tried to run in the direction of the door but he grabbed my wrist and held on tight.

"Let go of me you creepy son of a bitch," I growled at him.

"Actually my name is Azazel but you can call me daddy," he grinned and squeezed my wrist tighter.

"Like hell I will."

"That night so many years ago, I didn't just come to kill mommy. You know I've always wanted a daughter and there was just something about you, so I gave you a little something I got from an old witch that was mixed with my blood that would bind you to me."

"What?"

"As long as I am alive you are bound to me."

"What about Max?"

"Thought you deserved a sister but after what happened guess she wasn't strong enough," he answered shrugging his shoulders and finally letting go of my wrist.

"So wait, I have demon blood in me?"

"Time to wake up," he smiled and snapped his fingers.

I woke up, threw my Ipod on the bad and ran to the bathroom; I looked at myself in the mirror before vomiting in the toilet.

"Lex, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," I answered only loud enough so I knew they could hear me.

"You better be decent," Dean yelled before opening the door.

I was still sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, my mind going a mile a minute. What had just happened? Did the demon we have been looking for actually come to me in my dreams? What did it mean that I had demon blood in me?

Dean sat down next to me, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Nightmare," I replied and saw the looks my brothers shared.

"What was it about?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. _I was going crazy for sure_, I thought to myself.

"Come on let's go watch some TV," Sam said putting out his hands to help me up. I put my hands in his and my sleeves slid up my arms enough to show a red hand print around my wrist.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked taking my arm in his and sliding my sleeve all the way up.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't just a nightmare.


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Wondertogondor I tried my best with the Alexa/Bobby moments hope you enjoy! I know it's another short one but I wanted to give you something!**

Chapter 26

"I'll ask again, what the hell is that?" Dean asked with anger in his voice.

"I saw him; he came to me in my dream. I couldn't find either of you, I didn't think it was real, I tried to run and he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go," I rambled on.

"Take a breath, so you didn't hear what we were talking about?" Sam asked as he motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"What? No," I answered. At that moment I could care less what they were talking about.

"Wait, some guy grabbed you in your dream and you woke up with this?" Dean asked pointing at my wrist.

"It was like he was controlling what I could see. He said he could only contact me while I was sleeping because it was safer that way. He said that he gave me something and I was bound to him. Max was supposed to be my sister but he said she wasn't strong enough. I tried to ask more questions but he snapped his fingers and I woke up."

"Breathe Lex," Sam said putting an arm around me.

"Who was it?" Dean asked.

I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, "yellow eyes."

I couldn't miss the look of alarm that both brothers shared and I could feel Sam's arm tense around my shoulders. We were quiet for a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"We should head to Bobby's," Dean said as he started packing our things.

Within 15 minutes we were packed and in the car on our way. There were always two places I felt at home one being in the Impala and the other was when we were at Bobby's. As a car passed us and their headlights caught Dean's necklace making it shimmer for just a minute. I couldn't believe that all these years later he was still wearing that thing. I always thought of it as his way of saying he loves me.

**MEMORY**

Dean-14

Sam-10

Alexa-6

_My father and Dean had taken Sam out on his first hunt leaving Bobby to watch over me. I sat at the breakfast table eating my cereal while he read the paper and drank a cup of coffee._

_"Uncle Bobby, why don't I have a home?" I asked putting my spoon down._

_He looked at me for a minute before answering, "Home is where your family is. So as long as you are with your dad or your brothers you are home."_

_"But they aren't here right now…" I said starting to cry._

_"My house will always be a place you can call home darling," Bobby said as he handed me the toy out of the cereal box, "So what's your prize?"_

_"It's a necklace that has a creepy little head on it with horns," I said holding it up so I could show him._

_He laughed and I heard the front door open. I ran into the living room to see my brothers all cut up but Dean was the worst._

_"De, what happened?" I asked as I ran over to him with my arms up._

_"It's nothing to worry about squirt," he answered as he picked me up, "So did you have fun with Uncle Bobby?"_

_"Yeah, I like it here."_

_"I'm going to bed," Sam mumbled as he headed for the stairs._

_"Where's daddy?" I asked noticing for the first time he wasn't there._

_"He's on the phone outside," Dean answered as he put me down._

_"I almost forgot!" I squealed. I ran into the kitchen grabbing the necklace that came out of the cereal box before running back to where Dean was. "I wanted to give this to you!"_

_He took it and held it up, "You sure you don't want Dad or Sammy to have it?"_

_"I want you to have it, I know it looks kind of scary but you're the one that makes sure there are no scary things under my bed at night or in my closet and you kill all the icky bugs for me."_

_"Thanks baby girl," he smiled and put it on._

**PRESENT**

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep," Sam said pulling me out of my memory.

"No I'm ok, I just want to get to Uncle Bobby's," I answered leaning my head between their shoulders.

"Uncle Bobby's?" Dean asked raising an eye brow at me, "I can't even remember that last time I heard you call him uncle."

"Would you rather I called him Mr. Singer?" I asked sarcastically earning a laugh from both brothers.

We made it to Bobby's in record time. After we said our hellos we sat down in the study to explain what was going on.

"And you are telling me that whatever this son of a bitch does to her in her dreams she has to suffer the consequences when she is awake?" Bobby asked looking over to me.

"Seems that way, last night was the first time it happened," Sam answered.

"I already tried calling Ash but he said yellow eyes hasn't been around from what he could tell," Dean added.

"Azazel," I said still flipping through one of Bobby's books.

"What?" Dean asked turning to me.

"His name isn't yellow eyes it is Azazel, he told me."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked getting up from his chair.

"Positive, why?" I asked closing the book.

He rummaged through the stack of books on the floor before pulling one out and flipping to a page.

"In the darkness is the light, the one he wants is the one who has to fight," he read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I think it means Lex is the one who has to kill him," Sam said slowly before looking at me.

"How? I was the one who shot him the night before dad got taken and he just turned into black smoke," I pointed out.

"Well from what you have told me you are definitely the one he wants," Bobby said.

"It still doesn't make sense to me. If he wanted me so bad he could have taken me as a baby or when he was possessing dad why was I the one he decided to cut up?!" I exclaimed as I started pacing.

"We will figure this out," Sam said trying to comfort me.

We spent the next 4 hours going through every book Bobby had while Sam was on his laptop. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"There's my little girl," Azazel smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at him.

"Just stopped by to visit my daughter," he said taking a step towards me.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled and threw a punch slightly surprised that I hit something hard and it didn't go right through him like I had expected.

"Until we meet again my pet," he smiled and snapped his fingers.

I woke up and noticed my knuckles starting to get red from where I had hit him. I walked into the kitchen to see Bobby making another pot of coffee.

"Thought you were sleeping, hope I didn't wake you," he said as I took a seat at the table.

"No you didn't," I shook my head, "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"I sent them upstairs for a few hours of sleep so in the morning we will have fresh eyes to look over everything again," he answered as he sat in the chair next to me.

"So why don't you get some sleep too," I said.

"Come on you know it's my job to look after you idgits," he winked at me.

I got up and grabbed one of the energy drinks from the fridge before plopping back down on the chair.

"You know the way you go through those I should have bought stock in the company," he joked.

"Thanks for always being there for us Uncle Bobby, I don't know what we would do without you…what I would do without you," I said as I played with the top of the can.

"You three are like my own children, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," he smiled and then got up to make himself a cup of coffee.

A few hours and four energy drinks later Sam and Dean made their way down the stairs and into the study. Besides a few head nods to acknowledge that they were in the room we were silent until Bobby spoke up.

"Well I haven't found a way to get rid of him but I did find a binding spell that should work."

"Binding spell?" Sam asked.

"In theory, he wouldn't be able to get in her dreams," Bobby explained.

"Great, what do we have to do?" Dean asked getting up from his spot.

"Well I have everything we need here around the hou-"

I cut him off, "I'm not doing it."

All three of them looked at me like I had six heads.

"Why the hell not?" Dean almost yelled.

"Because I found a way to get rid of him."


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. If you enjoy my stories check out my new sisfic 'Leah Marie'! Don't worry I'm not giving up on Alexa; I'll be updating both stories as often as I can! Another short one but don't worry I'm not ending it anytime soon! Don't forget to read and review =)**

Chapter 27

All three of them stared at me not knowing what to say so I continued.

"He came to me again last night and…"

"Are you alright?" Sam interrupted coming over to me and instantly looked for any injuries.

"I'm fine but I hit him last night and when I did it was as if I was fighting one of you," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean that I can hurt him just as much as he can hurt me when we are in dream world or wherever it is that we are. So if I can hurt him, I can kill him."

"So you plan on fighting him to the death? I'll admit you can hold your own but you're no Rocky," Dean said.

"Well no, actually I found an exorcism," I answered.

"Lex that isn't an option," Bobby spoke up.

"It's the only one we have," I said.

"No we will find another way you can't use that one," Bobby snapped.

"Yes I can," I answered.

"No you won't!"

"Will someone explain to us what the hell you two are talking about," Sam asked looking between Bobby and me.

"The exorcism will send him back to hell for good," I answered.

"Ok…how is that bad?" Dean asked.

"What your sister is leaving out is that it is a two part exorcism. The first part will make Azazel stronger than he is now and _if_ she survives long enough to say the second part _then_ it will send him back to hell once and for all," Bobby said.

"He is right we will find another way," Sam said.

"I still think you should do the spell Bobby found so he can't get in your head anymore," Dean added.

"I can do this…I need to do this."

"No, I don't like it too many things can go wrong," Sam said shaking his head, "You could get seriously injured, you could be killed, you could get stuck in some alternate universe unable to wake up…"

"Or we do nothing and things get worse," I proclaimed.

"We will find another way!" Dean yelled.

"I would rather do it here with you all to watch over me but I will leave and do this on my own if I have too," I said getting up from where I was sitting.

"Over my dead body!" Dean yelled again.

I ignored him and walked over to where Bobby was sitting.

"I have thought about all the angles for this, I want to do it in the panic room so nothing supernatural can come after me while I'm in dream world. I know I can do this; I just have to hold him off long enough to finish the exorcism. I'll even do the spell you found afterwards if you want but I am doing this with or without you," I said looking into Bobby's eyes and he nodded.

"Are you insane?! You are agreeing to this?! She could die!" Dean exclaimed.

"You don't think I know that boy," Bobby yelled getting up from his chair and slamming his fists on the desk, "You know I care about you three idgits as if you were my own children but she is going to do this whether we like it or not and I for one would like to be around to make sure nothing happens rather then her running off by herself!"

"Bobby is right Dean," Sam sighed.

"I still don't like it," Dean said rubbing his hand over his face and taking a deep breath before continuing, "two conditions, you do the spell Bobby found afterwards whether you kill him or not and you promise me that you will come back to us."

"I promise I can do this De," I said as I walked over and hugged him.

"You don't make it out of this and I swear I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself," he said as he hugged me back.

Dean, Sam and I made our way down to the panic room while Bobby salted all the windows and doors upstairs just to be safe. I gave both brothers a hug before lying down on the cot in the middle of the room. It took awhile but I finally fell asleep.

I realized I was still in Bobby's house and at first I thought that I was awake until I became conscious of the fact that I was all alone. I made my way upstairs to the living room.

"Azazel," I called out looking around.

It took a few minutes before he appeared and I almost thought this wasn't going to work.

"My pet, it's so good to hear from you. Is there something you need?" he asked walking towards me.

"I just wanted to talk," I said circling the room.

"Of course my daughter, what would you like to talk about?" Azazel asked.

I didn't answer instead I started reciting, "Exercizo te, imundissime spiritus, ominis incursio adversarii…"

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine domini nostri jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate dei." I continued.

"How dare you!" he yelled and hit me across the face.

I knew he split my lip when I could taste the blood in my mouth but I didn't stop, "Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergie praecepit. Ipse tibi imperat, qui mari, ventis, et tempestatibus imperavit. Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimice fidei, hostis generis humani, mortis adductor, vitae raptor, justitiae declinator, malorum radix, fomes vitiorum, seductor hominum, proditor gentium, incitator invidiae, origo avaritiae, causa discordiae, excitator dolorum. Quid stas, et resistis, cum scias. Christum dominum vias tuas perdere? Illum metue, qui in Isaac immolatus est, in joseph venumdatus, in agno occisus, in homine crucifixus, deinde inferni triumphator fuit."

I had finished the first part and he was able to use his powers on me like he did the night he possessed my father. I was instantly pinned to the wall and felt a hand on my throat grasping tight even though he stood more than a few feet away from me. I knew I only had one more part to go and it would be all over with but I gasping for air and was unsure if I could get the words out.

"I could have given you everything you have ever wanted," he said as he walked closer to me, "I still can but you need to come with me, what do you say?"

I nodded and I felt the invisible force that was holding me to the wall let go.

"That's my girl," he smiled.

I smiled back and finished it, "Sequentes cruces fiant in fronte obsessi. Recede ergo in nomine Patris et Filii, et spiritus sancti. Da locum spiritui sancto, per hoc signum sanctae Crucis Jesu Christi Domini nosrti: Qui cum patre et oedum spiritu sancto vivit et regnant dues, per omnia saecula saeculorum. Amen."

"NO!" he screamed as he burst into flames. I had to shield my eyes from the amount heat it created.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I sat in a chair next to the bed to keep a close eye on her. It has been my job since the day she was born to watch out for her and make sure she was safe. I know we don't say it enough but I love that girl more than life itself and I wish I could be the one to do this for her. I was brought out of my thoughts when her head snapped to the side and her lip started bleeding. I went to wipe the blood away but Sam stopped me.

"No don't, you might wake her up."

"Sammy what if she can't do this," I asked as my voice cracked.

He came over and put his hand on my shoulder, "She will be ok…she has to be."

All of a sudden she was gasping for air and a hand print was appearing around her neck.

Memories came flooding through my mind. Saying her first word, De. Taking her first steps in another crappy motel room we were staying in and grabbing onto my pant legs so she wouldn't fall over. Walking her to class her first day of school and her not letting go of my hand. When she would wake me up to comfort her from a nightmare. When I took her out in a field and taught her how to shoot and the pride I felt when she hit every target. Listening to her beautiful laugh as we made fun of infomercials in the middle of the night. I let a single tear roll down my cheek as she shot up in bed awake.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

If this didn't work I would never forgive myself for allowing her to do this. This son of a bitch already took my mother and the love of my life, I'll be damned if he is going to take my little sister, my best friend.

I couldn't help but think of her face the night I left for college, it was full of disbelief and heartbreak. I thought about every conversation we ever had. I thought about when I would have to rub her back at night to get her to fall asleep. I thought about her singing at karaoke and how much she sounded like mom.

All of a sudden she was gasping for air and a hand print was appearing around her neck. I did something in that moment that I hadn't done in a long time, I prayed. I prayed she would make it out of this, I prayed to hear her call me Sammy even one more time, I prayed my heart out and I didn't stop until she shot up in the bed awake.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I woke up and was immediately engulfed into a hug from Dean followed by Sam.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked taking me back into his arms.

"I did it, De. It's finally over," I smiled crying tears of joy.

"I am so very proud of you baby girl."


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. Had some serious writer's block on where to go next with this story so this is a very short chapter! Any ideas please let me know!**

Chapter 28

It has been two weeks since Azazel got sent back to hell. I did the spell Bobby had found just in case but I never really saw it as necessary since I saw him get sent back. It was amazing finally getting to sleep through the night without having nightmares. The few days directly following the incident we relaxed for the first time in a long time. We spent all our time watching movies, playing poker, drinking and best of all laughing. Our last day at Bobby's I spent in my room completely hung over from the night before, by the time I made it downstairs the boys had started eating lunch.

"Hey look she's alive," Dean laughed as I shuffled my way into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair next to Sam.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I started picking at my food.

"Maybe you should just stick to beer next time," Sam winked at me.

"Ha-ha very funny sasquatch," I smirked as I punched him in the arm.

"Here drink this," Bobby said as he handed me a mug.

"What is it?" I asked seeing that it looked like mud in a cup.

"It will get rid of that hang over," he answered.

I took a sip and nearly spit it on the table, "What the fuck is that?"

"Trust me you don't want to know, now drink up," he ordered.

"I think I'd rather be hung over," I answered causing both brothers to start laughing.

We left Bobby's and started working a job here and there but if felt different, safer almost.

"I've been thinking we should all get a tattoo of a devils trap so we don't have to worry about being possessed," Dean spoke up as we drove into town.

"Well that's why Bobby gave us these charms," Sam said.

"Yeah and we could lose them, this way we can know for sure," he answered.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Sam said shifting in his seat.

"Oh my God…you're scared to get a tattoo," I laughed.

"I am not," Sam argued.

"Dude if your little sister can do it so can you," Dean smirked as he patted him on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

I pulled my pant leg up and pushed my sock down to show him the four leaf clover on my ankle.

"When the hell did you get that?" he asked.

"While you were at college…thought it might bring me some luck."

"I can't believe you let her get a tattoo," Sam exclaimed as he turned to Dean.

"I didn't she took my credit card and don't change the subject because we are here and you are getting one," Dean said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"We're doing this now?" Sam almost yelled.

"Come on Sammy I'll hold your hand," I tried not to laugh as we got out of the car.

We all got our tattoos, they each got it on their chest and I got it on the back of my shoulder. We were in the car on the way back to our motel room when a phone started ringing. We each checked our pockets then Dean motioned towards the glove box.

"It's one of dad's," he said.

"You keep them charged?" Sam asked as I leaned over him to find the phone.

"You never know," Dean shrugged as he parked the car.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is John there?"

"He can't come to the phone right now, can I help you?"

"No…No I really need to talk to John, this is Adam Milligan, he knows me."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you but he died about two months ago…who is this?"

"I'm his son."

I hung up and threw the phone against the seat causing both brothers to turn around.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

I filled them both in on what was said on the short phone conversation. Dean looked as pissed as I felt and Sam pulled out his laptop to do research.

"Ok best I can tell Adam Milligan is real. He is 18 years old, no father listed on the birth certificate, he was in boy scouts and did a whole bunch of sports," Sam said.

"Give him a call and tell him we worked with John and see if he will meet up with us," Dean instructed.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

"No we go check it out if it ends up being true then we deal with it and if it is a trap then will kill the evil son of a bitch," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"This isn't going to check out," I said feeling myself filling with anger.

"It could, dad wasn't a monk you know," Sam offered.

"Or it could be a fucking trap," I answered as I slammed the door.

"Look I know this is messing with all our heads but don't take it out on the car," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"You think we could actually have another sibling?" Sam asked as we walked into our motel room.

"Anything's possible," Dean answered.

"Is no one listening to me…we go find this guy and teach him what happens when you fuck with a Winchester," I yelled.

"We will check it out but we aren't going in guns blazing," Sam retorted.

"Why the hell not?" I screamed.

"Because if he really is our brother then I don't want anything to happen to him," Sam answered.

"So you feel the need to protect some guy you have never met on the rare chance he is your brother," I shouted.

"_Our_ brother not just mine," he said.

"Enough!" Dean hollered, "We go check him out and go from there."


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I apologize for the delay in updating, hope you all are still interested! With adding a new character there will be less 'he said' and more of their names, I know it can be annoying but I'm hoping it will make things less confusing since there will be three 'hes' now. For all you Adam lovers the relationship between all four Winchesters will get better but it won't happen over night. Remember to read and review!**

Chapter 29

Sam had called Adam back since I refused and he agreed to meet with us at a diner. We got to the diner and Dean was prepared for anything. He replaced the utensils with pure silver ones, filled the glass Adam would be drinking out of with holy water and him and I both had our guns ready under the table. Sam sat across from Dean and me at the table and we waited for him to show.

"Guys is all of this really necessary?" Sam asked looking at all the changes we made to the table.

"Well if he is a demon one sip of the holy water and we will know," I answered smiling.

"Or he is a shape shifter," Dean added.

"Either way this thing is going to pay for using dad as bait," I said as a teenager walked into the diner looking around.

I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea what to think, how to feel or what to expect. I was actually praying it was something supernatural.

"Adam?" Sam asked.

"Are you Sam" he asked coming over to our table.

"Yeah, this is Dean and Lex," Sam answered as Adam took a seat next to him.

"So…ummm…how did you know my dad?" Adam asked. Just hearing him say my dads name made my blood boil.

"We worked together," Sam answered.

"How did he die?" Adam asked as he took a sip of the water. We all watched as he drank it with no problem.

_Great so he isn't a demon, doesn't mean he isn't something supernatural_, I thought.

"On the job," Dean answered.

"He's a mechanic, right?" Adam asked.

"A car fell on him," I said finally speaking up.

Just then the waitress came over to take our order. Adam ordered pancakes, Sam a veggie omellette, Dean a black coffee and I stuck with the water I had not that I was going to drink it.

"So when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked after the waitress had left.

"I don't even know, a couple years at least," Adam answered.

"Why did you decide to call him now?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know who else to call, he is the only family I have, my mom just passed away," Adam answered.

I have to say he played the lost puppy routine pretty well but I still wasn't buying it. I wasn't sure about Dean but Sam was feeding right into it. I figured I would let my brothers do the interrogating, I was scared if I opened my mouth I would rip him a new one.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Sam said sympathetically.

"That's tragic really but if you're John's kid how come we have never heard of you?" Dean asked.

"Because John and I didn't really know each other, not until a few years ago anyway," Adam answered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him, I knew some stuff…" Adam started until he was cut off by Dean.

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked.

"My mom is-was a nurse, dad came into the E.R. really torn up, a hunting accident or something. I knew his name John Winchester, that's about it. Weren't exactly a nuclear family," Adam replied.

"Yeah well who is these days," Sam said and I had to resist the urge to kick him under the table. If this Adam guy was something supernatural he was falling right into it.

"So when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was 12, my mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her twenty four seven, she finally called him. When John heard he had a son, he raced to town I mean he dropped everything and drove all night," Adam answered.

I suddenly remembered my 13th birthday. We were supposed to go to Bobby's for a few days. Dad had promised me a new gun once I was officially a teenager and I was going to practice with it in the junk yard, I was so excited to do something just him and I but he got a phone call and left the day before my birthday. I cocked my gun under the table and aimed it at Adam. Dean heard this and put his hand over mine and lightly pushed it down.

"Well that's heartwarming," Dean scoffed as the waitress brought over the food.

We watched as he picked up the silver utensils and began to eat. Dean moved to put his gun away and nudged me to do the same.

"He would swing by once a year or so, come by when he could but still he taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was 15. He showed me how to drive, he had this beautiful '67 Impala," Adam continued.

"Oh this is bullshit, you know what you're lying," I said speaking up unable to control my emotions anymore.

"No I'm not," Adam replied.

"Uh yeah you are," I retorted.

"I'm sorry but who the hell are you to call me a liar," Adam asked sounding just as angry as I was feeling.

"I am his daughter; they are my brothers, his sons. We are John Winchester's kids, that's who," I screamed.

"I have siblings?" Adam asked after a minute.

"No you don't, I can't do this anymore I'm out of here," I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"I can prove it," Adam yelled after me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I have pictures at home, I live about 10 minutes from here I can show you," Adam answered.

Dean paid for the food and we walked out to the car. I reluctantly got into the backseat with Adam after Sam wouldn't let me sit up front. Dean turned the radio on but kept it low enough so he could hear directions from Adam.

"So I see you are a rock and roll fan," Adam commented.

"Yup," Dean replied.

"What about you?" Sam asked turning in his seat to look at him.

"Country mostly, turns out I get that from dad," Adam replied smiling slightly.

At the mention of dad's name I started shaking my leg up and down to try and contain my anger; all I wanted to do was reach over and smack that stupid grin off his face.

"You should hear Lex sing sometime she does an awesome Carrie Underwood," Sam said smiling at me.

"I would love to," Adam said turning to me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked not returning the smile to either of them.

"Second driveway on the left," Adam pointed out to Dean.

We walked in the house and it was like an episode of 'Full House'. I couldn't even imagine living in a place like this. The backseat of the Impala was more my home than a place like this would ever be. There were pictures everywhere, flowers on the table, a special place for shoes, candles on top of the entertainment center and even coasters on the coffee table. The pictures are what bothered me the most not only were their pictures of Adam and dad together but pictures of dad and whom I would assume to be Adam's mom. Adam walked into a room off of the living room and showed us a picture of him and dad together at a baseball game.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah when I turned 14, dad was around for a few of my birthdays," Adam answered.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game," Dean repeated.

"Yeah, why what did dad do with you on your birthday?" Adam asked.

Dean and I shared a small laugh.

"Adam you said you called dad because your mom passed away," Sam said breaking the tension.

"Yeah car accident about four days ago," Adam replied.

"Was there foul play?" Sam asked.

"No, she had worked a double shift and fell asleep behind the wheel. They say she didn't suffer," Adam answered as he whipped away a tear.

"I'm sorry again," Sam said putting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at the gesture and started looking around the room we were in when I spotted a dart board.

"Do you play?" Adam asked following my gaze.

"A little," I answered.

Adam went over, picked up a few darts and threw them hitting close to the bulls eye every time.

"A little trick I picked up from dad, you don't want to hold the darts too tight," Adam smiled as he retrieved the darts and handed them to me.

I took them got three bulls eyes before turning and punching him square in the jaw knocking him onto the floor.

"That's a little trick I picked up from my father," I seethed before storming out of the house and slamming the door.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he helped Adam up.

"Yeah," Adam replied whipping away some blood from his lip before asking, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sam looked over at me before answering, "Lex and dad had a complicated relationship, she just needs time to figure this all out."

"Yeah something like that," I grumbled.

I knew exactly how she was feeling. Dad left me to take care of Sam and Lex so he could come see his other kid and take him to a damn baseball game. So he could come here and pretend to have the perfect family.

"Where did she go?" Adam asked.

"My guess, the closest bar," I answered.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I knew I shouldn't have hit Adam, it wasn't his fault dad chose him over us, over me but it didn't make it hurt any less. Our family motto should be 'when you see a light at the end of the tunnel run the other way it's a freight train about to run you over.' I didn't know where I was running to and only slowed down when it got hard to breathe, that's when I noticed a bar up ahead.

When I opened the door I was met with a wall of smoke. After it cleared I could tell it was a very run down place but it served alcohol and had a pool table so it would do. After ordering a few shots I decided to play pool hoping it would take my mind off of everything going on. There were two men already playing, it was clear one was completely wasted.

"Hey boys, mind if I play next game?" I asked walking over and grabbing a stick.

"It's 50 a game, no partners," the man who was able to stand answered.

"Sounds good," I smiled and placed a fifty in an unused ashtray that sat on the table.

The one guy that was wasted ended up passing out in a chair so it was me against the other guy.

"Names Mark," the man said nodding in my direction.

"Lex," I nodded back.

"I'm feeling nice tonight why don't you break," Mark said as he moved to the other side of the table.

I leaned over to break and I could see him looking down my shirt. Usually this would have bothered me but tonight I couldn't care. We played the game each taking shots the whole time and I ended up winning. I took the money out of the ashtray and felt a hand on my wrist.

"You hustled me," Mark accused as he held on tightly to my wrist.

"How?" I asked trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"Fine take the money, think of it as payment," he smiled.

I had drunk too much to realize what he had said until he had me pinned against the wall and started kissing my neck.

"No…stop it," I screamed and tried to push him off.

He put his hand over my mouth, "Shh…be a good girl and I'll make it quick."

I bit his hand and tried to get away again, I barely had time to scream before he smashed a beer bottle over my head and everything went black.


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I apologize now for the shortness of the chapter I'm getting serious writers block for this story. Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 30

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"I'm going to go find her," I said as I walked towards the door.

"There is only one bar in town," Adam said following me, "I'll go with you they know me there."

"I think I can handle it," I said not caring if I sounded rude or not.

"Maybe we should all go," Sam said stepping in.

"Whatever," I replied. I didn't really want them coming with me, Adam especially but if it meant I could leave and go look for Lex then I guess I would have to deal with it.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to a bar?" Sam asked Adam as we got into the car.

"I don't drink I play pool there on Wednesday and Friday nights," Adam answered.

"You don't drink?" I asked shocked.

"No only had like 3 beers my whole life, why?" Adam asked turning his head to the side like a confused dog.

"Never knew a Winchester who didn't," I answered smiling. My smile quickly faded when I realized I had just called him a Winchester.

Adam directed us to the bar, I parked the car and then we made our way in. It wasn't very crowded and I could easily tell she wasn't there, I was about to go back to the car when I saw Adam and Sam talking to the bartender.

"Hey man, could you tell me if you have seen her around here tonight? The picture is old so she would be a few years older," Sam asked showing the bartender a picture of Lex.

"Yeah she was here," he answered.

"Reid, do you know how long ago she left?" Adam asked.

"Oh hey Adam, she just left with Mark," Reid answered with a sly grin.

"You're kidding me right?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said speaking up, "there is no way she would leave with anyone."

"Well maybe she shouldn't drink so much next time, Mark had to carry her out of here," Reid answered.

Sam and I exchanged a worried look; Lex was not the kind of person to leave with someone from a bar no matter how drunk she was.

"Come on we need to go now," Adam said almost running to the door.

"Who's this Mark guy?" Sam asked as we followed him back to the car.

"Not someone you want Lex alone with," Adam replied.

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I woke up when the truck we were in came to a stop in front of a run down house.

"Nice to see you are awake," Mark said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the truck.

"Let go of me," I growled.

"As soon as I have a little fun with you, puppet," he winked and dragged me into the house.

He let go of me to lock the door behind us and I took that second to try and make a run for it. I ran down the hallway towards an open window but tripped over a loose floor board. I tried to get up but he grabbed me by my ankle and pulled me into the living room.

"I like them feisty," he smiled as he threw me onto the couch.

"Go to hell," I seethed as I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"Now now there's no reason to get mean," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

When he got close enough I spit in his eyes earning me a back hand to my face. Just as he undid the button on my pants I heard the front door being kicked down.

"Shh…" Mark said as he put his hand over my mouth.

I bit him as hard as I could and as soon as he pulled his hand away I screamed.

"Let her go," Dean growled as the door swung open.

"Or what?" Mark laughed.

Dean pulled out his gun and cocked it, "I'll say it one more time, get the fuck off my sister."

Mark pulled me up by my hair and held me in front of him with his arm around my neck, "You want to shoot me you are going to have to go through her."

I saw Sam standing behind Dean with his own gun out, I was begging him with my eyes to help me then I saw Dean smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Mark asked.

"That's going to hurt," Dean nodded.

The next thing I knew the grasp Mark had on me was gone and we had both fell to the floor. I looked up to see Adam standing there with a lead pipe in his hands looking as shocked as I felt. Mark started to move; Adam bent down and punched him in the face.

"Don't mess with my family," Adam warned and then held his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks," I said standing up only to be engulfed into a hug from Sam quickly followed by one from Dean.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as he let go and scanned me for any visible injuries.

"Thanks to you three…but how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"We didn't, Adam did," Sam answered.

"Hey Lex did you know Sam keeps a picture of you in his wallet?" Dean smirked as we walked to the car with his arm around me.

"You do?"

"It was from when I was at college, I told you I never stopped thinking about you," Sam answered.

"Do you have one of me too?" Dean asked seriously.

"No that would be weird," Sam answered stifling a laugh and Dean looked hurt.

We made our way back to Adam's house and I took a long hot shower immediately. I thank God they made it there in time before anything happened but I still felt dirty. After scrubbing myself raw I finally got out of the shower and changed into Dean's sweatpants and one of Sam's sweatshirts and went back downstairs. I saw Sam sleeping on one of the couches and Adam sitting on the other watching TV.

"Where's Dean?" I asked quietly as to not wake Sam.

"Said he was stepping out for a few minutes, he should be back soon," Adam answered as Sam let out a small snore.

"Let's go in the kitchen," I suggested and Adam agreed.

We were quiet for a minute sitting at the small table when I noticed his split lip.

"Did I do that?"

"It's not so bad," he shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you help me?"

"You are my family and you were in trouble," he answered simply.

"But before today you never knew about us."

"If I tell you something will you promise not to hit me again?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled and sat on my hands.

"When I was 14 dad was here on one of his visits, mom was at work and he was passed out on the couch. I decided that I wanted to know more about him so I went through his things and found this old journal that had a picture of him and three small kids tucked in the front of it. I was too scared to ever ask him about it but when we met at the diner I started wondering if you three were the ones from the picture."

I didn't know what to say so I just sat there until Adam started again.

"I've always wanted a big brother to look up to and a sister to watch out for and look now I have two big brothers _and_ a sister," he smiled.

"Look you seem like a nice enough guy and you certainly have the Winchester smile but Sam and Dean are my brothers, I don't know you."

"Then get to know me, I know it won't be easy and I will probably end up getting the crap beat out of me again but I am willing to try if you are."

"We aren't a normal family, we move around a lot with our job and I don't even know the next time we will see you."

"Actually, Sam and I talked about that while you were in the shower. I'm coming on the road with you guys."


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. I apologize for the wait and the shortness I have to admit I have no ideas for this story anymore =( Anyone want to help me out? If you enjoy sister fictions check out my other story Leah Marie for much longer chapters and I update that one more frequently. Remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 31

The next day Adam was upstairs packing a bag and Dean was out getting us breakfast since there was no food in the house which left a very agitated me in the living room with an unsuspecting Sam.

"Why did you say he could come with us?" I growled not being able to control myself anymore.

"What else is he supposed to do?" Sam asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know maybe live a normal life!" I exclaimed waving my arms around at all the pictures on the walls.

"He's a Winchester Lex and sooner or later something supernatural will figure that out and he won't know how to protect himself," Sam tried to reason.

"So we have to baby sit?!" I screamed louder then I probably should have.

"No we train him," Sam answered keeping his voice calm.

"Who's we?" I asked I had enough training from my dad there was no way I was going through it again.

"Dean and I can do it but I think you should be a part of it," he replied as if he could read my mind.

"I think I'm ready," Adam said coming down the stairs, "I didn't really know what to pack."

"I'm sure whatever you packed will be fine," Sam reassured him.

"So Adam while you and Sam were chatting last night did he happen to tell you what we do for a living?" I asked and immediately knew the answer when Sam shot me a look.

"No I thought you guys did something with cars like dad," Adam replied.

I still cringed every time he called him dad, it just wasn't right.

"Lex, why don't we wait for Dean," Sam suggested.

"Wait for me for what?" Dean asked as he carried two bags of food into the house and balanced a tray of coffee on top.

Adam went over to help him put everything on the table; I grabbed my energy drink and popped the top before answering.

"Sam wanted you here when we tell Adam all about the family business," I stated nonchalantly and Dean almost spit out his coffee.

"Say what?" he asked.

"He deserves to know," Sam said.

"Guys I'm standing right here, know what?" Adam asked.

"Oh this is all you Sasquatch," I said grabbing my breakfast out of the bag, heading into the living room and turning the TV on.

Sam spent the next three hours explaining everything he could to Adam about what happened to our mom, about how dad really died and our whole ordeal with Azazel. Somewhere in the middle of it all Dean joined me on the couch but we could still hear everything that was being said.

"Wow…ok…so where do we go from here?" Adam asked speaking for the first time besides a couple head nods every now and then.

"Well I was thinking we could go to a friend of ours house in South Dakota, it's the perfect place to teach you all about this stuff," Sam answered.

"I'm ready to learn," Adam smiled.

"Is this the life you really want?" I asked walking back in the kitchen.

"I want to be with my family," he answered and I saw Sam smile.

"You have to understand there is no going back to all of this," I said pointing around the room, "Once you are a hunter you can never go back. This is not the life I ever wanted but I had no choice, you do."

"Lex, like I said before sooner or later something will realize he is a Winchester," Sam tried.

"He isn't a Winchester he is a Milligan!" I yelled and I notice Dean make his way back in the room.

"Alexa!" Sam exclaimed.

"You ever want to have a girlfriend? Get married? Have kids?" I asked Adam ignoring Sam.

"Uhh…I guess someday," he shrugged.

I walked over so I was standing right and front of him and pushed my sleeve up to show him the scar on my arm that said Mary.

"You see this? My fiancé did that to me while he was possessed by a demon who was trying to get to my father! Where is he do you ask? Dead, because someone was after me and got him instead!" I screamed refusing to cry.

"Alexa I didn't…" Adam started but I wasn't finished yet.

"Or you could ask Dean about Cassie and how in love with her he was and that bitch left him out to dry because of what we do! And I know Sam left out about the part of his girlfriend Jessica who was killed the same way our mother was! So when you say you want to do this for family you need to think of the family you will never get to have if you come with us."

"Alexa Lynn," Sam hollered.

"No Sam she is right, not the way she put it," Dean said looking at me with a disapproving look, "But she is right Adam needs all the facts before he makes the decision, obviously dad didn't want him in this lifestyle and I'm not going to be the one to pull him into it and neither are you, it has to be his choice."

"I want to do this," Adam stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled shaking my head.

We loaded the car and headed towards Bobby's house with Sam sitting in the back with Adam and me using Dean's lap as a pillow so I could sleep most of the way there which surprisingly I did since I didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Hey squirt we're here," Dean said brushing some hair out of my face.

"Five more minutes," I whined.

He laughed and got out of the car causing my head to fall onto the sit.

"Asshole!" I yelled after him and reluctantly made my way out of the car.

"Dean, Sam, Lex it's good to see you back so soon," Bobby said meeting us in the doorway.

"Yeah and we brought someone with us," Sam said stepping aside so Bobby could see Adam.

"Oh you guys finally met Adam," Bobby smiled.

"Finally?...you…you knew?" I asked trying to form a thought.

"Well you don't think your daddy was going to leave him unprotected did you?" Bobby laughed, "I mean we all know he could be a complete ass but he had me keeping an eye on him just in case."

"I didn't know this was the friend you were talking about, I've known Bobby for at least five years now," Adam said going over to give him a quick hug.

"I'm sorry to hear about you mom boy," Bobby said, "Is that why you are with these three?"

"Yeah I called one of dad's old phones and Lex answered," Adam replied.

"It's Alexa to you," I remarked.

"How come you never told us?" Dean asked.

"Your daddy didn't want me to," Bobby answered as we made our way into the house.

"Since when do you do what my dad asked you to do? You never have before and from what I remember you even tried to shoot him once!" I protested.

"What your tone with me girlie," Bobby warned.

"Bobby I was going to start him with shooting some cans do you mind if we go out back?" Sam asked.

"No of course not," Bobby answered.

Sam took Adam out back and in a few minutes we heard the shot from the gun but I could also tell he didn't hit any of the cans.

"Why does he get to start off with shooting? We had to work our way up from knives to bow and arrow and then and only then did we get to use a gun," I asked Dean.

"We need him to pick it up quick," Dean answered.

After being out there for a couple hours Bobby called them in for dinner. We all sat at the table not really talking when an idea hit me, if Adam wanted to train and learn how to protect himself he was going to have to do it the hard way just like the rest of us had to. So when I saw him get up to go take a shower I stopped him.

"Hey Adam be up and ready by 4:45 tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?" he asked and everyone looked over to me for an answer.

"Because tomorrow you train with me," I replied with a devilish smile on my face.


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please remember to Read and Review!**

Chapter 32

"You ready?" I asked Adam the next morning as I was stretching in the kitchen. I actually let him sleep a little longer than I had said so instead of being up at 4:45 in the morning I waited until 6:00.

"I think," he answered nervously.

I was half surprised that Sam wasn't up to make sure I didn't kill Adam.

"Alright well let's go," I said opening the backdoor.

"What are we starting with? Shooting like Sam and I did yesterday? You know it might be a little early in the morning to be making so much noise," Adam rambled on.

"No we are going for run," I replied.

"That's it?" Adam asked incredulously.

"There is a diner down the road about five miles, if you make it there without having to stop we will stay for breakfast," I answered.

"And if I can't make it?"

"Then we run back and start sparing right away," I smiled.

"Oh."

I was surprised Adam actually made it to the diner without stopping. I think it was because he was anxious about sparing because he was very red in the face and almost completely out of breath but he made it.

"Breakfast?" he breathed out.

"Yeah I suppose you did earn it," I answered as we found a booth.

"Did you hear about the Miller's daughter, third child this month to die in her sleep," I heard the woman at the next table talking to the waitress.

"So what are you having?" Adam asked looking over the menu.

"Shh," I hushed him so I could listen.

"Apparently the kids start talking about nightmares that they had right before they die. Can you imagine having such horrible dreams only to die right after them?" the waitress replied to the woman.

"Yeah well I heard Jamie started having nightmares last night," the woman said pointing to a little girl who was sitting at the counter alone.

"I'll be right back," I told Adam before getting up and making my way over to the little girl.

"Hey is this seat taken?" I asked pointing to the stool next to her and she just shook her head no.

"Hi I'm Alexa, what's your name?"

"Jamie," she answered softly.

"Well that's a very pretty name, how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Such a big girl, who are you here with?"

"This is my mom's diner we live upstairs…I probably shouldn't be talking to you though you're a stranger and mommy says strangers can be bad people just like the one in my dreams."

"Can you tell me about your dreams?" I asked carefully not wanting to scare her away.

"I don't wanna," she answered very softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"You know I used to have these scary nightmares but my brother told me not to be afraid because they were only nightmares and that nothing would ever happen to me when he was around. I bet it makes you feel safe knowing that your mom is around."

"The bad man wants me to leave mommy," she replied and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"What does the bad man look like?"

"Just a man."

"Does he have scary black eyes?" I asked trying to figure out if this was some demon tormenting this poor girl.

"No he has yellow eyes, they are scary."

I almost fell off my stool when she said yellow eyes; there was no way that could be the same yellow eyes that came to me in my dreams. I sent him back to hell once and for all, didn't I? What if he managed to come back somehow? Would he come for me?

"I'll talk to you later Jamie," I whispered as I got up and went back to the booth where Adam was sipping on his coffee, "We need to go now."

"Are you ok?" Adam asked seeing how much my face had paled in the few seconds it took to walk to the booth.

"I…I just need to get back to Bobby's…now," I answered and ran out the door not waiting for Adam.

"Alexa wait up!" he called after me but I couldn't stop running.

I didn't slow down until the salvage yard was in sight, until the Challenger was in sight. I ran over to the car and curled myself up in the front seat. The faint smell of Caleb's cologne was still in the car and that was a comfort to me. I saw a few minutes later Adam run past the car and into the house.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I woke up, took a quick shower and went to peak in on Lex as I did every morning but was shocked to see her bed empty. I shuffled my way into the kitchen expecting to see her downing one of her energy drinks but was met by the sight of Sam and Bobby eating breakfast.

"Where's Lex?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Training this morning with Adam, remember?" Sam replied.

"I didn't think she was actually serious, she hates training and as far as I can tell she isn't too fond of Adam either. Where are they?" I questioned as I looked out the window.

"Went for a run awhile ago," Bobby said, "And if she is anything like you she probably stopped at the diner."

"You think she has her cell phone on her, I could really go for some pie," I said sitting down at the table.

"Isn't it too early for pie?" Sam asked looking up from the morning paper.

"It's never to early pie," I smiled as Adam came busting into the kitchen.

"How far did she make you run?" Sam asked with concern seeing Adam drenched in sweat.

"Diner and back," Adam replied, "Is she ok?"

"What do you mean is she ok?" I asked standing up from my seat, "What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything," Adam stated.

"Then where the hell is she," I yelled very quickly losing my temper.

"Why don't you give him a second to answer," Sam tried.

"You have exactly two seconds to tell me where she is," I growled.

"I don't know," Adam answered and saw the look on my face, "But she ran out of the diner and looked like she saw a ghost or something. I tried to catch up with her but she just ran back here, I figured she was inside."

"Wait, what happened at the diner?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not really sure she went and talked to some little girl and when she came back she was as white as a ghost and said we needed to leave," Adam answered.

"Lex wouldn't be scared of a ghost," I stated.

"But you said she looked scared?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess I mean I haven't been around you guys all that much but remember the look on her face when we broke into that guy's house, I figured that was her scared face and if it was then she is terrified," Adam answered.

"Where the hell would she go?" Bobby asked.

I glanced over to Sam, "The Impala?"

It was almost like you could see the light bulb go off in Sam's head, "The Challenger."

**Alexa's P.O.V.**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the passenger window.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked.

"I guess," I shrugged and unlocked the doors.

He sat in the passenger seat and just stared at me.

"I still hear his voice sometimes," I admitted while turning my ring.

"Peanut, what happened at the diner this morning?" Sam asked carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered.

"Did something happen?" Sam tried again.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I answered louder.

"If nothing happened then why did you leave Adam behind and why are you sitting out here?" Sam questioned.

"Fine I'll go in the damn house," I yelled as I got out of the car and slammed the door.

I walked into the kitchen trying to avoid the concerned glances of Bobby, Dean and Adam.

"Don't shut me out!" Sam yelled following me into the kitchen.

"There is nothing to tell you!" I screamed back. I couldn't say it out loud, it made it real and it couldn't be real.

"That's not what Adam said," Sam retorted.

"What the hell did you say?" I screamed directing my anger towards Adam this time.

"Alright enough," Bobby hollered, "Sit, all of you. Now can someone tell me what in God's name is going on?"

"I wish I knew," Dean muttered.

"Lex obviously something happened at that diner," Sam tried.

"Nothing happened," I replied.

"I don't know what but something happened," Adam said.

"Stay out of it this doesn't concern you," I spat.

"Alexa Lynn start talking," Bobby instructed.

"Or what?" I challenged getting up from my seat.

"Alexa!" Dean exclaimed.

"Go screw yourselves," I declared as I ran up to my room, slammed the door and let the tears fall.

It didn't surprise me when a minute later there was a knock at my door but I couldn't answer it I just cried harder.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I can't," I cried.

"It's just you and me," Dean said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm s-s-scared," I sobbed.

"Of what?"

"I think he's back."

"Who?" Dean asked taking my face in his hands so I had to look at him.

"Azazel."


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's note: I do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Alexa belongs to me. As always please remember to Read and Review! A big thanks to all who have favorited, followed or reviewed my story, you all are awesome! Super short chapter and I think I may be wrapping this story up in the next chapter, sorry!**

Chapter 33

Dean had finally convinced me to go back downstairs and fill the others in. We all sat in Bobby's study so I could explain what had happened at the diner. I watched as Sam, Bobby and Adam's faces turned from concern, to shock, to anger and finally to fear.

"But I thought Azazel was taken care of," Adam spoke up first.

"Yeah thanks for the recap," I scoffed.

"Have you been having nightmares?" Bobby asked.

"No but that could just mean the spell worked," I answered then a thought occurred to me, "Night terrors…"

"Peanut, what are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"How old was I when I started having night terrors?" I asked looking between Dean and Sam.

"I don't know you were just a kid," Dean answered confused on what I was talking about.

"I would say seven or eight but they were because you had just found out about the family business," Sam added.

"Jamie is seven," I stated.

"You think there is a connection?" Bobby asked.

"I think he is starting over," I answered softly.

"Well then isn't that good news?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah a demon that can kill you in your sleep that is going after little girls, is a great thing," I replied nastily.

"I just meant that if he is starting over then he wouldn't be coming after you," Adam said.

"Bobby you said you know the owners of the diner right?" I asked.

"Not well but yeah," he answered.

"I think you need to talk to Jamie and get her to do the spell just in case," I said as I picked the skin around my nails.

"Lex we don't know for sure if it is even him," Sam tried.

"But it can't hurt her to say it anyway, right?" I asked turning to Bobby.

"No I'll see what I can do," Bobby said readjusting his hat.

"So you are just going to tell some little girl that her worst nightmare is after her?" Adam asked.

"Welcome to the family," Sam teased.

"I think I need some air," I stated getting up and heading for the back door.

"I'll go with you," Dean said following me.

I put my hand up to stop him, "Please I just need a few minutes."

He reluctantly let me go outside by myself. I knew what I had to do and that every single one of them wouldn't let me. I walked over to the Impala quietly opened the driver side door, took off my bracelet and clasped it around the steering wheel. I then walked over to Caleb's truck took a deep breath and slid off the ring he had given me and placed it on the seat along with my cell phone.

"Please forgive me," I whispered before getting in the Challenger and speeding away.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

"Is there a way of knowing if he is really back or not?" Adam asked after Lex went outside.

"There is," Bobby nodded.

"There is?" I asked surprised, "Then why can't we find out for sure?"

"In one of the books I have there is a summoning spell we could try and if he really is back he would appear in front us," Bobby replied hesitantly.

"But you don't think it's a good idea?" Sam questioned.

"If Azazel is still in hell and this is some other demon we risk breaking him out of hell," Bobby explained.

"So what do we do?" Adam asked still being very new to this whole thing. I for one was shocked he wasn't freaking out yet.

"I don't know," Bobby admitted.

We were all silent for a minute and that's when I heard what sounded like tires on the gravel.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed running to the front door just in time to see the Challenger peel out of the driveway.

"Where is she going?" Adam asked.

"Probably to the closet bar," Sam replied but I wasn't so sure.

"Track her cell phone," I told Sam grabbing his laptop off the couch and handing it to him.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Just do it," I instructed.

"Well that can't be right…" Sam muttered as he typed away.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"It says she is here," Sam answered.

"Why would she leave her cell phone?" Adam asked.

"So we couldn't follow her," I answered softly mentally kicking myself for not following her outside before grabbing my keys off the table.

"Then where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To try and find her," I said before jogging out to the Impala.

I slid into the front seat when something caught my eye; her bracelet I had given her for her birthday was attached to the steering wheel. I took it off and slowly walked back inside.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked surprised that I hadn't left yet.

"She's gone," I breathed out tightening the hold on the bracelet in my hand.

"What do you mean gone?" Adam asked.

"Hey Sam…" I started.

"Yeah," he answered.

"How much can one person take before they break?" I asked tossing him Lex's bracelet.


	35. Author's Note

**Just a quick author's note:**

**The last chapter I posted for this story is now the final chapter in this story. But before you start throwing tomatoes at me I am doing a sequel. So check out Alexa, Interrupted!**

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews and support I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as the original =)**


End file.
